Punto final ¿O seguido?
by NonsenseJime
Summary: Isabella estaba decidida a dejarlo todo atrás... Pero al parecer el destino no quería que lo hiciera, y se lo dificultaba mucho más. Un fan fic Phinbella.
1. Los sentimientos siguen latentes

Bueno, soy nueva en FanFiction y este es mi primer fic. Espero alguien lo lea, y espero a alguien le guste :B

En fin esta historia se trata más que nada de lo que le pasa a Isabella, por eso probablemente no haya mucho sobre los pensamientos de los otros personajes y tampoco va a haber participación de Perry el Ornitorrinco/Agente P y el Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Ah, otra cosa! Puede ser que algunos caps. sean mucho más largos que otros, este en particular no lo es. Bueno, eso es todo, les dejo que lean... Pero antes:

Copyright! Estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Punto final... ¿O seguido?<span>

Cápitulo 1: Los sentimientos siguen latentes.

Otro final de vacaciones. Ya con 14-15 años de edad, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban preparandose para comenzar la Secundaria Danville, con nuevos desafíos y mucha más tarea.

Eran las 07:40 de la mañana e Isabella despertaba, desganada, para bajar e ir a desayunar.

Vivian: Buenos días cariño, lista para tu primer dia de Secundaria?

Isabella: -Con un gran bostezo de por medio- Ahm... si. Aunque algo nerviosa... -Admitió-.

Vivian: Vamos hija, no es tan malo. Te acostumbraras pronto a todo esto, y aparte... Algo que no cambió es que...Sabes que le vas a ver a Phineas TODO el dia, no?

Esa última frase hiso que la pre-adolescente se exaltara y mirara con sus grandes ojos azules a su madre, quién le servía el cafe con leche con una amplia sonrisa.

Isabella: Mamá... -pronunció sonrojada, haciendo notar su molestia -.

Vivian: Oh! Lo siento! Sé que te averguenza hablar de eso, pero al menos es una buena razón... No lo crees?

Isabella: Eh, si, supongo. -dijo sin darle mucha emoción, aunque por dentro moría por llegar y ver al pelirrojo-.

Agarró su mochila y se dispuso a irse, cuando de repente su madre le llamó la atención sobre un pequeñisimo detalle...

Vivian: Linda... No pensarás irte en pijama... O si?

Isabella se miró a si misma y se dió cuenta de que, de lo dormida que estaba, ni siquiera se había cambiado.

Isabella: Oh... claro... -sonrió avergonzada y fue rápidamente a su habitación-.

Los hermanos Flynn - Fletcher llegaban al curso, y depositaban sus mochilas en unos bancos cerca de la ventana que daba al patio.

Phineas: Vaya Ferb, -se estiró para sacarse lo último que le quedaba de sueño- realmente fueron unas buenas vacaciones... Lástima que no son infinitas... -fue ahí cuando el típico Phineas Flynn despertó del todo- Mmm, infinitas... Ferb! Ya sé lo que haremos en las siguientes vacaciones! -exclamó con ese extra de energía que siempre tenía-.

Su hermano simplemente se limitó a parpadear ¿Recién terminaban los días libres que tuvieron, en los cuales hicieron de todo, y ya pensaba en los siguientes? Bueno, después de todo, ese era su hermanastro. Pero sus pensamientos y las ideas locas de su compañero se vieron interrupidas por la presencia de esa frase infaltable en sus rutinas:

Isabella: Hola Chicos! Qué estan hacieendo? -pronunció dulcemente-.

Phineas: Hola Isabella! Solo hablabamos con Ferb sobre cómo hacer vacaciones infinitas.

Isabella: Oh, ya veo. -sonrió y se dispuso a dejar su mochila-.

Pero antes de hacerlo, vió donde estaban las cosas de los dos chicos, y se preguntó a si misma si debía sentarse cerca o no. Cuando estaba por replantear la idea, su compañera Gretchen llegó, dejando su bolso unas filas más lejos.

Gretchen: Isa! Aquí, este lugar es perfecto! Ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del pizarrón.

Isabella: Amm... Genial -sonrió falsamente, era obvio que quería estar cerca de Phineas...-.

Las clases comenzaron, y todos ya tenían sus lugares definitivos. El salón se dividía en 4 columnas de 2 filas. Isabella, Gretchen y las exploradoras se encontraban en la 2da fila, contando desde la puerta. Buford y Baljeet, Phineas y Ferb se encontraban en la 4ta columna, al lado de la ventana y en frente del escritorio del profesor/a.

A medida que transcurrían las horas, la muchacha de cabello negro no podía evitar mirar a su amor secreto, quién se encontraba demasiado lejos. Si bien por ahí hablaban en los recreos, no era mucho, puesto que los chicos se concentraban en un grupo en cierta esquina del patio, y las chicas en otro, apartadas en otra esquina. Esto no era del agrado de Isabella, y no podía evitar sumergirse en sus pensamientos, una que otra vez sin prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba. Siempre terminaba en un recuerdo... Año nuevo y una promesa que, como herida a su orgullo, le costaba mantener...

_FlashBack:_

_Dieron las 12 y la familia Garcia-Shapiro se encontraba festejando y deseandose mutuamente un feliz año nuevo. Pero entre medio de brindis y saludos, Isa se escapó un rato hacia su habitación, pues tenía algo pendiente._

_Isabella: -Suspiró-_ _Bueno, ya es otro año... y acordé conmigo misma una promesa._

_Y mirando hacia el cielo estrellado a través de su ventana, se dijo a si misma:_

_Isabella: Este año... No más Phineas Flynn. Es obvio que no va a dar resultado, ya llevo muchisimo tiempo detrás de él y no hay manera de que me note como otra cosa_... _Asi que... esa será mi meta a cumplir._

_Y dicho eso, puso una mano en su pecho y cerró los ojos, repitiendo en un susurro la frase "No más Phineas Flynn" para sí misma. Como si fuera a quedar grabada en su cerebro. Como si esto fuera a impedir que en ese comienzo de una nueva etapa, sus sentimientos se borraran por completo..._

_Fin de Flashback._

* * *

><p>Y eso fue el primer capítulo!Por cierto, espero se haya entendido la parte de las filas. Si no entendieron, sería algo asi (el 4 es la puerta, las i son filas y el 8 las ventanas):<p>

4 ii ii ii ii8 (me mata mi creatividad a la hora de explicar ._.)

Bueno, voy a subir hasta el 3er capítulo para ver si alguien se copa y deja reviews. Sino, no sé, me pondré a llorar en posición fetal porque soy un fracaso(? No, mentira, JAJAJA. (Aunque si me va a doler algo).

Suficiente charla! Jime fuera, paz.


	2. Pensamientos Intrusos

Okey, este capítulo es sumamente corto, más de lo que creí de hecho ._. no hay diálogos porque se trata SOLO de pensamientos de Isabella. Lamento si les aburre, no siempre los haré así, tal vez solo de vez en cuando...

Lamentablemente mi imaginación no es tan audaz como para que estos personajes me pertenezcan. Son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Cap<span>ítulo 2: Pensamientos intrusos.

A pesar de lo que se había prometido a sí misma, no podía evitar hablarle, buscarlo con la mirada, desear a cada momento estar junto a él. Desde el segundo en que entró al salón, ese en el cual dijo su frase distintiva, desde ese momento en que lo miró, a pesar de haberse visto hacia unas semanas, lo supo todo: No podía. No podía olvidar a ese pelirrojo. No podía decir _No más Phineas Flynn._

Así pasaban los días, mientras más trataba de escapar de sus pensamientos, más la invadían. Si estaba sentada logrando no voltear a mirarlo una sola vez, la profesora lo nombraba para pasar al pizarrón. Si distraía su mente con otra cosa, con la tarea o con lo que fuere, el venía con esa sonrisa encantadora a su banco a pedirle amablemente que le preste algo. Si trataba de solo atender a la explicación, de repente en el salón retumbaba su voz, siempre acotando algo al profesor de turno. Hasta deseaba que no fuera inteligente, que fuera como sus otros compañeros, callados ante cada pregunta y cada lección. Pero, de todos modos, esa era una de las tantas cosas que adoraba sobre él: su manera de distinguirse de todos, con su inteligencia y su carisma.

Sin embargo, ella era la única que sabía que aun le pasaba algo con ese chico. Había dejado en claro a todas sus amigas y amigos que ya no sentíria nada, que era definitivo. Hasta ahora hacía un buen trabajo disimulandolo, pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo aguantaría? Después de todo, necesitaba hablarlo, recibir consejos, e incluso hacer esas tontas preguntas rompiendole el coco a sus amigas, tales como: ¿Crees que le gusto? o ¿De verdad decís que se va a fijar en mí si me pongo esto? o sino ¿Encerio me miró?¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?¿Por qué no me avisaste, tonta?. Pero no podía.

Era curioso como, después de largos años de intentarlo, no se cansaba. Ese cabeza de triángulo seguía cautivandola. Su creatividad, amabilidad, la manera en la que se preocupaba por ella de vez en cuando, la forma en la que siempre se mantenía positivo y con una sonrisa, su intelecto, su inocencia, tooodo eso que formaba a Phineas, todo eso amaba. Si bien intentaba fijarse en alguien más, siempre volvía a su mente, cual bumerang.

_*Vamos Isabella!*_ -Se decía-_*Por qué rayos no puedes olvidarte de él! Es solo un chico... Un chico como los demás... Un adorable, tierno, caballero e inevitablemente lindo chico... Pero uno más al fin*_.

Era obvio que su lucha sería casi eterna. Le costaba imaginarse durante toda la secundaria enamorada de él... Pero sabía que eso era lo que pasaría.

Luego de la segunda semana, ese viernes, llegó a su casa, saludó a su mamá, y se dirigió automaticamente hacia su pieza. Las peores 2 semanas de su vida. Empezar la secundaria significaba una nueva etapa, pero sin embargo ella seguía siendo la misma. Sin moño y sin vestido, tal vez. Pero por dentro era la de siempre, esa Isabella García-Shapiro que, una vez más, se hipnotizaba con una sonrisa de boba mirando a ese muchacho que tanto le encantaba, y que al mismo tiempo torturaba su mente.

* * *

><p>Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Espero no les haya parecido tedioso. Nos vemos en el próximo cap! Jime fuera, paz.<p> 


	3. Acciones e Ilusiones Parte 1

Y aca está el capítulo 3! Lo tuve que dividir en 2 partes, porque sino se iba a hacer muy largo...

Ah! Me olvidaba! Por supuesto que estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3: <span>Acciones e ilusiones (parte 1)

Durante el fin de semana, Isabella se la pasó pensando en Phineas. Lo peor de todo fue que no pudo ir a su casa, porque a pesar de que hayan pasado solo 2 semanas, ya tenían bastante tarea y una prueba de Geografía.

Isabella:-Mientras escribía la definición de Trama Textual- Genial... no lo ví durante 2 días y lo extraño... Vamos muuuy mal Izzi...

De repente, sonó su celular. Y para su suerte, era nada más ni nada menos que Flynn.

Isabella: Okeey, dejalo sonar. Sino vas a parecer desesperada...-Se cruzó de brazos y trató de aguantarse, pero no pudo- Suficiente!-Dijo y atendió rápidamente, hablando con un tono dulce- Hoola?

Phineas: Hola Isabella! Te llamo para preguntarte si mañana quieres venir a mi casa luego de la escuela, para hacer la tarea.

Isabella quedó callada por 3 segundos, tapó el telefono, y dió un pequeño suspiro de enamorada. Luego respiró hondo y volvió a hablar.

Isabella: Claro! -Exclamó alegre- Me encantaría.

Phineas: De lujo! Nos vemos mañana Izzi, adios.

Isabella: Si, adios! -Cortó- Bueno, ya mismo tengo que pensar que me voy a poner! -Y al terminar de decir eso, dejó la tarea y se puso a revolver su armario-.

Lunes por la mañana. Phineas y Ferb estaban desayunando, mientras escuchaban gritar a su hermana mayor.

Candace: Pero mamá! No estoy mintiendo! Phineas y Ferb ayer volvieron de la escuela en sus bicicletas modificadas, con un turbo atras, para ir a la velocidad de la luz!

Linda: Si claro, hija, que imaginación que tienes.

Candace: Noo! Es verdad! Mirá, te lo demostraré!

Y dicho eso corrió al garage a buscar una de las bicis, y se puso a andar en el patio. Pero, para su sorpresa, andaba normal, sin supervelocidad ni nada.

Linda: Y bien? Eso era? Si terminaste, iré a buscar las llaves de mi auto para llevarlos.

Candace: Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero...

Ferb: Los turbos se activan con nuestras voces.

Candace: Podrán haberse salvado esta vez, pero en cuanto construyan algo, estaráaan en problemas!

Phineas: Am, okey? -Dijo confuso, mirandose con su hermano-.

Baljeet: Ehh, Buford... Si no te molesta, creo que me cambiaré de lugar con Django porque...

Buford: Qué dijiste! -Lo agarró del cuello de su remera-.

Baljeet: AH, NADA, QUE ADORO SER TU COMPAÑERO DE BANCO! -Exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

Buford: Já, así me gusta.

Isabella: Hola Chicos! Emm... Aún no llegan Phineas y Ferb?

Phineas: Aquí estamos! -Exclamó desde la puerta-.

Isabella: Oh, hola! Que estás hacieendo? -Dijo, posando para que Phineas notara su ropa-.

Phineas: Llegando, supongo. -Pasó por al lado de ella y dejó su mochila-.

Isabella: Phineas... No notas algo, no sé, diferente? -Se sentó en una mesa, tratando de que vea su remera caida en un hombro, su mini pollera de jean, sus zapatillas y su trenza al costado-.

Phineas: Emm... -Pensó por unos segundos- Cambiaste de mochila?

Isabella:-Suspiró frustrada- Olvidalo.

Durante clase, no pudo concentrarse mucho, sobre todo porque no sabía si comentarle esto a sus amigas o no. Pero en el recreo, decidió compartirlo con su grupo...

Milly: Asi que... Te irás a lo de Phineas?

Isabella: Si, asi es.

Holly: Y el te invitó?

Isabella: Amm, si, asi es... -Repitió, sabiendo a donde iba todo esto-.

Gretchen: Bueno, exploradoras, solo tengo una cosa que decir al respecto...

Y todas, al mismo tiempo, miraron a Isabella con cara de "Sabemos que te encanta".

Isabella: No, chicas! -Se sonrojó- Ya les dije que n-no me gusta más...

Gretchen: Ajá, si... Estás segura?

Isabella: Por supuesto! -Exclamó convencida-.

Katie: Está bien Isa, solo bromeabamos.

Isabella. Oh, claro... -Se calmó, y sonrió falsamente-.

Tocó el timbre que indicaba la salida, y todos salieron cual manada de elefantes. En el aula solo quedaban Isabella, Phineas y Ferb. Este último juntó rápido sus cosas, y viendo la situación, se dispuso a salir para dejarlos solos.

Phineas: Oye, Ferb! Nos esperas afuera?

Su hermano alzo un pulgar en alto, y antes de irse, una idea iluminó su cabeza.

Ferb: *Perdoname por esto, Isabella...*

Luego de eso, pasó por delante de su mesa, tumbando su cartuchera junto con todos los lápices y demás cosas.

Isabella: Oh no! Ahora sé porque mi mamá me dice que siempre la tenga cerrada... -Dijo, y se agachó para empezar a juntar-.

Phineas acudió rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, para ayudarla con las cosas.

Isabella levantó la vista y lo vió con una gran sonrisa, dispuesto a colaborar.

Isabella: Am... -Se sonrojó- Gracias por ayudarme...

Phineas: No te preocupes, yo... -Pero antes de continuar hablando, se dió cuenta de que, sin querer, Isabella había puesto su mano sobre la de él-.

Isabella: Lo siento! -La quitó avergonzada-.

Phineas: No pasa nada Izzi! -Le sonrió ampliamente- Okey, creo que está todo... Vamos? -Se levantó y le extendió una mano-.

Isabella: Por supuesto. -Aceptó encantada-.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aca voy a subir... Digamos que les doy como una "probada" para ver si les gusta. Si hay reviews, continuo contenta, si no bueno, veré que hago ;)<p>

Jime fuera, paz!


	4. Acciones e Ilusiones Parte 2

Bueno, lamento la tardanza. Tuve unos pequeños problemas con Internet.

Por otro lado, me alegra que hayan dejado reviews! :D

En fin, los dejo con el cap. super PHINBELLA

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4:<span> Acciones e Ilusiones (parte 2)

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa del pelirrojo, Isa se proponía hacer ciertas "pruebas" para ver de qué manera la trataba Phineas.

La primera fue durante el recorrido. Había un gran charco, e Isabella no quería mojarse, ya que era bastante ancho como para saltarlo. Al ver eso, él se paró en el obstáculo, mojando todas sus zapatillas, y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a pasarlo.

Luego, en la entrada de su casa, ella fingió tropezarse, y como resultado obtuvo que el chico reaccionara rápido y la sostuviera amablemente. Por ahora las cosas iban bastante bien, o no?

Unos minutos después, ambos se sentaron en el patio, bajo el árbol, para realizar las tareas que tenían.

Phineas: Bieen... Tenemos que hacer un resumen desde el capítulo 6 hasta el 15.

Isabella: Oh bueno, empecemos! -Tomó el libro y comenzó a dar una leída rápida- Okey, lo más importante que yo veo aca es que el personaje principal se da cuenta de que se amigo la trata de una manera "distinta"... -Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-.

Phineas: Mmm -Le quitó el libro y leyó también- Estas segura? A mi no me parece que eso sea tan interesante como para incluirlo en el resumen.

Isabella: Pues... No lo sé... Pero no te parece tierno eso? -Interrogó, acercándose un poco hacia su compañero-.

Phineas: Emm -Se notó algo incomodo y se alejó- Tal vez, ni idea, sigamos!

Isabella suspiró frustrada. Qué pasaba con este chico? Primero la trataba de tal manera que ella hasta podía pensar que la amaba, y luego se mostraba tan frío. De todos modos, no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas.

Phineas: Mira, creo que aquí habría que resaltar esto... -Dijo mostrándole la parte subrayada-.

Isabella: Hmmm... Déjame ver... -Agarró el libro y comenzó a analizar el texto, concentrada. Hasta que levantó la mirada y vio que Phineas la contemplaba con una sonrisa- Ehh... Todo... Bien?

El chico dio una pequeña carcajada, y luego siguió escribiendo en su hoja. Esta acción dejó más que desconcertada a Isa. Y eso era lo que siempre hacía! El Realizaba una acción un tanto sospecho y ella terminaba con una ilusión en su mente. Así era toda el tiempo: Acciones e ilusiones!

Después de algunas horas realizando sus obligaciones, terminaron recostados sobre el tronco del árbol.

Isabella: Vaya, tengo sed. Iré por un vaso de jugo... -Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Phineas la interrumpió-.

Phineas: No no Izzie, quédate aquí. Yo iré. -Le sonrió, y luego se dirigió a su cocina-.

La chica de pelo negro quedó en silencio por unos segundos, para luego explotar en nervios.

Isabella: Pero qué rayos le ocurre! Por qué no puede tratarme solo de UNA manera! O es absolutamente distante, o es tan dulce que provoca comerlo! -Exclamó enojada- Ya no sé qué pensar...

Phineas: No sabes que pensar sobre qué? -Preguntó mientras volvía con un vaso-.

Isabella: Am... Bueno... Tú... Tú sabes! El libro! Estoy con la duda de qué siente realmente Aian por Anna... Primero la abraza de esa manera y luego actúa como un idiota... Qué opinas?

Phineas: Realmente no me llama la atención esa parte... El romance no es algo que me interese mucho...

Isabella: Oh... Pero... Si vos fueras el amigo de esa chica... Y bueno, te gustara... Qué... Qué harías?

Phineas: Gustar de una amiga? No es algo ridículo?

Isabella: A qué te refieres? -Pronunció nerviosa-.

Phineas: Bueno, es solo que, para qué arruinar una amistad de esa manera?

Isabella: Cierto... -Dijo muy descepcionada- Wow, mira la hora, creo que debería irme...

Phineas: Está bien, te acompañaré a la puerta.

Una vez ahí, llegaba la última acción del día para que Isabella tenga su última ilusión antes de dormir.

Isabella: Te veré mañana... -Pero cuando estaba a punto de voltear para irse, el chico la sorprendió-.

Phineas: Okey, nos vemos! -Y al terminar de decir eso, la besó en la mejilla y cerró la puerta-.

Nuevamente la dejaba sin palabras por unos cuantos segundos, incapaz de mover una sola articulación. Cuando reaccionó, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa, solo para que al llegar no pueda hacer nada más que tirarse en su cama y pensar en lo que había ocurrido, hasta dormirse.

* * *

><p>Si, lo sé. Phineas la vuelve loca, no? Peeero eso es parte de mi historia, asi que torturaré a Isabella hasta cansarme! MUAJAJAJAJ(?<p>

Nono, pobre Isa. Pero yo tengo el control... Asi que...

Bien, espero no tardar en subir el próximo! (Ya lo tengo, pero tengo que transcribirlo T.T)

Besos y Jime fuera! Paz.


	5. Ya es inevitable

Y aquí está el capítulo 5! Yay! Por fin tengo Internet en MI Notebook.

Bueno, espero les guste, este es un poquito largo...

Copyright! Estos personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de las mentes de los increibles, alocados, creativos y ferbtasticos Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5: Ya es inevitable.<span>

Después de ese día lleno de confusiones, llegaba uno nuevo. Era martes, y el curso de nuestros protagonistas se encontraba en el recreo.

Django: Y dime Phineas, cómo te fue con Isabella ayer? -Preguntó insinuando doble intención-.

Phineas: Am, bien. Por qué lo dices de esa manera?

Buford: Olvidalo, Django, nunca se dará cuenta... -Dijo en tono burlón-.

Phineas: Ferb, de qué hablan? -Se dirigió a su hermano en busca de una respuesta-.

Este simplemente le hiso una seña de "Ni idea".

Phineas: Okey, me iré a comprar algo. Ya vuelvo!

Buford: No hay apuro, "Romeo".

En cuanto el pelirrojo se fue, el mayor del grupo habló en tono severo.

Ferb: Podrían dejarlo en paz y ser un poco más maduros?

Todos quedaron mirandolo sorprendidos. Fletcher era de pocas palabras, y si es que decía algo, casi nunca era de forma "intimidante".

Baljeet: Vaya, creo que esta vez te pasaste Buford... -Le susurró al matón-.

Buford: Bah, como si tuviera la culpa de que sea tan despistado!

Django: Si, ya es muy obvio! No es nada contra él pero... Algún día lo va a notar?

Ferb: Se dará cuenta cuando se tenga que dar cuenta. -Agregó finalmente, esta vez más sereno-.

Mientras tanto, las exploradoras estaban sentadas en una ronda charlando. Hasta que una de ellas interrumpió para cambiar de tema...

Adyson: Hey, Isa! Pasó algo interesante ayer con el "triángulo"?

Esta se sonrojó y miro con una expresión congelada a su compañera. Luego de unos segundos para pensar que contestar, habló.

Isabella: Primero, no le digas "triángulo", tiene nombre. Segundo, qué podría pasar? Hicimos la tarea, nada interesante.

Katie: Segura que no hay nada que quieras compartir?

Isabella: Muy segura. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré al kiosko.

Y al terminar de decir eso se levantó, muy orgullosa de su manera de manejar esas situaciones incomodas con las preguntas de sus amigas.

Al llegar, notó que había mucha fila. No tenía ganas de esperar tanto, pero si no comía algo se iba a morir de hambre hasta el próximo recreo.

Isabella: Genial! Y ahora qué?

?: Izzi! También vienes a comprar algo?

Se dió vuelta y allí vió al, citando a Adyson, "triángulo" en la fila.

Isabella: Eh, si, bueno eso creo. Hay demasiada gente.

Phineas: Compraré por tí. -Se ofreció-.

Isabella: No, Phineas, no es necesario...

Phineas: Oh vamos! -Le extendió la mano- Dame la plata y dime qué quieres...

Ella quedó tildada por un momento, observando y pensando a la vez cómo podía ser tan amable y generoso.

Phineas: No te preocupes, no te la voy a robar. -Bromeó al verla tan muda-.

Isabella: Está bien... -Sonrió y le alcanzó su dinero, luego de decirle lo que quería que le compre-.

Volvió hacia donde estaban las chicas, se sentó en silencio y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo. Pero eso era en vano, no podía hacerse invisible ni salvarse de los cuestionamientos.

Gretchen: Amm... Ya compraste?

Isabella: Algo así.

Milly: Pero dónde está lo que compraste?

Isabella: Todavía no me lo dieron.

Holly: Cómo que no te lo dieron?

Isabella: Pues... No me lo dieron.

Katie: Le diste a alguien tu plata para que lo haga por tí?

Isabella: Eh, si.

Adyson: A quién?

Isabella: A... A... Ph-phineas.

Ninguna dijo una sola palabra, simplemente cambiaron de tema. Bastante la habían hostigado con sus preguntas, para qué seguir molestandola a la pobre?

Luego de un rato, el muchacho llegó casi haciendo malabares entre lo que era para él y para Isabella.

Isabella: Déjame ayudarte! -Se levantó rápido y tomó lo que le correspondía-.

Phineas: Uf, gracias. -Sonrió- Ah! Toma, esto es para tí. -Dijo, alcanzandole un bombón-.

Isabella: -Miró confundida- Gracias Phin, pero... No debería haberme sobrado cambio contando esto...

Phineas: Lo sé, es que lo compré con mi plata. No iba a hacerlo con la tuya! Sería descortés.

Después de decir eso se alejó para ir con sus amigos. Por supuesto, Isa quedó tan sonrojada como siempre. Para su suerte, el timbre sonó.

Profesora Díaz: Hola alumnos... -Saludó, mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio-.

Alumnos: Buenos días.

Profesora Díaz: Quiero que saquen sus carpetas y pongan el título. -Comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón- Hoy van a realizar un trabajo práctico de lo que dimos la semana pasada: Ejercicios combinados. Asi que armen grupos de a 4.

Todo el salón comenzó a alterarse, hablar, mover sillas, etc.

Profesora Díaz: CHICOOS! -Gritó, y al ver que obtuvo la atención de todos, continuó- Muy bien, debido a su problema para no hacer alboroto, yo elijo los grupos.

Dicho eso, luego de que se escuche un gran "Awww" de todos, comenzó a agrupar al azar.

Isabella: *Que no me toque con Phineas, que no me toque con Phineas!*

Profesora Díaz: Ustedes! García y compañía, van a trabajar con... -Miró a todos para ver con quienes las pondría- Fletcher y Flynn.

Isabella: Oh no! -Dijo en voz alta, y Gretchen dirigió una mirada confusa hacia ella- Digo... Oh si, que bien!

Todos se juntaron de la manera que habían sidos asignados. Phineas y Ferb movieron sus bancos y sillas hasta donde estaban Gretchen e Isabella. Durante toda la hora, realizaron los ejercicios sin problemas, ya que a ninguno de los 4 les costaba ese tema. El chico de pelo verde y la chica castaña no comentaban mucho, sino que se concentraban más en terminar todo. En cambio, la "parejita Phinbella", hablaban, bromeaban y se sonreían entre sí. Acabaron con el trabajo bastante rápido, y los hermanos llevaron devuelta sus bancos y sillas a donde pertenecían.

Mientras Gretchen e Isabella se quedaban en su lugar, esta última decidió que era hora de confesarle algo importante a su amiga. Si confiaba en ella y hasta era capaz de ponerla segunda al mando en la tropa, por qué ocultarle algo como esto. Asi que procedió...

Isabella: Eh, Gret... Te puedo decir algo?

Gretchen: Por supuesto. Qué sucede?

Isabella: Lo que sucede es que... es que... Pero me prometés guardar el secreto? Porque no quiero que muchos lo sepan...

Gretchen: No te preocupes, confía en mí!

Isabella: Bueno... Yo... Quisiera decirte que... Este...

Gretchen: Ve al grano, Isa!

Con la presión encima por parte de su amiga, los nervios, y el aire que se le iba de a poco, en una sola frase dijo todo lo que la había estado asfixiando esas semanas.

Isabella: Nunca me dejó de gustar Phineas!

* * *

><p>Final intenso! Bah, si es que logré la "intensidad".<p>

Debo admitir que hasta me da lástima Isabella. Digo, sus amigas le taladran el coco! (Y no les voy a negar que me inspiré un poco en las mías)

Por otro lado... Phineas, Phineas, Phineas... Que pasará por tu triangulada y rara cabeza?

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!


	6. Compañeras en desgracia

Lamento la demora gente! Estaba corta de inspiración...

Pero he aquí un capítulo más!

Por cierto, me estaba fijando y... Pensé que tal vez las acciones de Phineas son "demasiado". Osea demasiado tiernas o románticas, y que no puede ser que "no sienta nada" haciendo todo eso. Pero en verdad, luego de meditar un momento, me di cuenta de que hay chicos que son así (creanme, conozco a alguien)... Asi que es solo parte de su dulce e inocente personalidad! Y va a haber muucho de eso en esta historia! e_e

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 6: Compañeras en desgracia<span>

Isabella esperaba una respuesta, una reacción, algo. Pero Gretchen simplemente la miraba sin inmutarse.

Isabella: Y bien?

Gretchen: Y bien qué?

Isabella: No me vas a decir nada?

Gretchen: Es que ya lo sospechaba Izzie, por lo tanto no es una sorpresa...

Isabella: Enserio! -Se sorprendió- Dime que solo tú lo sospechabas...

Gretchen: Hasta lo que sé, solo yo.

La chica dio un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente se sacaba esa carga pesada que tenía desde que comenzaron las clases. Ahora solo quedaba...

Gretchen: Y qué piensas hacer?

Isabella: Eh? -Dijo aturdida, ya que acababa de interrumpir sus pensamientos-.

Gretchen: Qué vas a hacer con Phineas y todo lo que te pasa?

Isabella: No lo sé... Es que, él lo complica todo! Mirá, te cuento lo que pasó el otro día...

Y así la puso al tanto de tooodo lo que Flynn hacía, dejandola en duda más de una vez.

Luego de la hora de Matemática llegaba la de Lengua, y todos debían tener la tarea lista para entregar, ya que era bien sabido que la profesora Giacchi era bastante exigente.

Profesora Gicchi: Bueno alumnos, si todos ya me entregaron el trabajo, les dejo una tarea y procedo a corregirlos.

Luego de unos 10 minutos, mientras Isabella realizaba uno de los tantos ejercicios junto a Gretchen, Phineas se acercó a su mesa.

Phineas: Hey Izzie! Adivina cuanto sacamos!

Isabella: Amm... No lo sé, cuánto?

Phineas: Un 10! Para ser uno de los primeros trabajos no está mal, eh?

Isabella: Genial! Déjame verlo... -Lo examina, y mientras hace eso no se da cuenta que Phineas se ubica al lado de ella, para ver el T.P también...- Ves? Te dije que teniamos que pon... -Se da vuelta y, como cuando eran niños, quedan nariz con nariz-.

Phineas: Si, lo sé, tenías razón. Eres genial Isa. Bien, me tengo que ir antes de que me reten, nos vemos! -Se separa y vuelve a su lugar-.

Gretchen, que observó toda la escena, solo atinó a decir una cosa...

Gretchen: Wow.

Isabella: -Se da vuelta- VISTE ESO! Ay, Gret, este chico me va a volver LOCA! -Apolla su cabeza contra la mesa-.

La castaña emitió una pequeña carcajada. Ver a su compañera tan desiquilibrada es algo gracioso, sobre todo porque siempre la tuvo como una chica audaz y que nada la intimida.

Gretchen: Oh vamos, no te preocupes! Ahora me tienes para ayudarte! -Suena el timbre- Ven, vamos al recreo! -Dijo y la levantó con esfuerzo del brazo-.

Una vez afuera, las 2 caminaban y caminaban por el patio, hablando sobre el dilema de la muchacha de pelo negro.

Isabella: Lamento que te moleste hablando tanto sobre esto, es que me lo aguanté por tanto tiempo que, ahora que por fín pude decirlo, necesito deshaogar todo!

Gretchen: No hay problema Isa, después de todo, te entiendo.

Isabella: No, no creo que me entiendas. No tenés una idea de lo que es estar enamorada por tanto tiempo del mismo chico, que no sepas lo que a él le pasa con vos, y encima no poder decirlo a casi nadie!

O eso era lo que Isabella pensaba. En realidad, Gretchen si la entendía... En parte. Hace ya un tiempo había comenzado a fijarse en Ferb. Sí, el británico le llamó la atención con su intelecto, seriedad y tranquilidad. Pero no podía decirselo a nadie! Porque bien se sabe que en un salón los rumores se esparcen casi a la velocidad de la luz. Y aunque quisiera compartirlo con su mejor amiga, tal vez ella sin querer se lo mencione a Phineas, y ahí estaría en problemas. No tenía idea de si siquiera él sabía que existía, por lo tanto era mejor que NO lo sepa.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y llegaba la última hora: La de Etica.

La profesora de Etica era de esas que si escribía en el pizarrón, era solo para hacer un cuadro sinóptico. Y siempre mencionaba una frase, que parecía ser su preferida: La persona es un ser social.

Profesora Sosa: Entonces chicos, hablemos de la Democracia. Como ya saben, la persona es un ser social, por lo tanto se relaciona con los demás...

Phineas se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, a punto de dormirse. En la última hora todos estaba cansados, y esa profesora justamente era de las que se la pasaba hablando y hablando. No explicaba mal, pero aburria.

Phineas: -Bosteza- Me quiero ir. -Mira hacia la ventana y ve un hornero construyendo su nido- Mmm... Oye, Ferb... -Sacude el hombro de su compañero, que estaba desplomado en la mesa, durmiendo-.

Este se despierta, limpia sus ojos, y mira a su hermanastro con una expresión de "Y ahora qué?".

Phineas: Ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy!

El peliverde arqueó sus cejas.

Phineas: Que tal si construimos un enooorme nido, con juegos y televisión adentro? Para que sea una especie de "refugio" cuando queramos descansar! Y podemos invitar a toda Danville, y hacer una fiesta de inauguración!

Profesora Sosa: Y la conclusión es... es... -Se desconcentraba viendo como Phineas hablaba- Em, como iba diciendo, la conclu... -No soportó más- PHINEAS Y FERB!

Ambos miraron perplejos a la profesora, mientras todos sus compañeros volteaban a verlos.

Profesora: No llevo ni 6 clases en este grado, y cada vez que explico estan todos hablando! Y no va solo para Fletcher y Flynn, va para todos! Si siguen así, voy a tener que cambiar a todos de lugar! Esto es imposible!

Todos comenzaron a murmurar. Obviamente, nadie se quería cambiar.

Isabella: Oh no, no quiero que me separen de vos y me sienten con alguna otra chica! -Se dirigió hablando bajito a Gretchen-.

Gretchen: Lo sé, espero que no nos cambien...

Pero había algo que las 2 no imaginaban. Se venía un cambio un tanto bueno y a la vez algo malo. Tanto para ellas, como para los hermanos...

* * *

><p>Los dejé con la duda, eh? Eh? Eh?<p>

Bueno, ahora paso a responder reviews (:

**Phinbella2012: **Es que es imposible que Phineas no sea despistado! Y aparte... Cualquiera en el lugar de Isabella estaría loca por él! (Incluyendome :3)

**BellaWacko: **Yo también me divertí con esa parte, es que es tan típico en lo salones! Y gracias, me alegra que te guste :3

**Hikari Witch: **Wow, cuanta coincidencia! Aunque la parte de las amigas es comprensible, casi todas son asi... Gracias! Puede que con algunos capítulos tarde, pero siempre la voy a continuar (:


	7. Palabras con importancia

Y llegamos al cap. 7, gente!

Por cierto, en caso de que algunos no sepan qué es el Test de Cooper, es un exámen que te hacen para probar tu resistencia corriendo (En mi caso consta de 6 vueltas en 12 minutos...).

Estos personajes pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7: Palabras con importancia<span>

Como nada muy interesante pasó el resto de esos días, vayamos directamente a la 4ta semana de nuestros protagonistas en la secundaria.

Era martes, y como todos sabían, tenían Educación Física.

Profesora Patán: Muy bien niñas, hoy tienen Test de Cooper, así que vayan todas a sentarse allá mientras le tomo al primer grupo.

Katie: Estás preparada para correr, Isa?

Isabella: Por supuesto! Tengo planeado correr las 6 vueltas! -Exclamó decidida-.

Katie: Y dime... No te pone nerviosa que estén mirando los chicos? -Pregunto algo avergonzada-.

Isabella: Qué! Nos van a estar mirando!

Katie: Oh, no lo sabías?

Isabella: No! -Miró para todos lados, como buscando a alguien- Eh, ya vengo, tengo que... Hacer algo... -Dijo para luego irse casi corriendo-.

Segundos después llegó a donde estaba sentada su fiel amiga, Gretchen.

Isabella: TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO! -La tomó del brazo, haciendo que sus lentes cayeran-.

Gretchen: Woow, wow, tranquila! Qué te pasa?

Isabella: Los chicos nos van a estar observando mientras corremos!

Gretchen: Ah? -Dijo confundida, ya que su amiga hablaba tan rápida y nerviosamente que apenas se le entendía-.

Isabella: LOS - CHI - COS - NOS - VAN - A - ES - TAR - MI - RAN - DO mientras corremos! -Volvió a decirlo, repitiendo cada palabra lentamente-.

Gretchen: Oh si, es porque ellos hacen el test después, y mientras tanto quedan sentados en una zona en la que fácilmente pueden vernos... Pero, es eso un problema?

Isabella: Tienes que estar bromeando -La miró seria-.

Gretchen: Por qué habría de estar...? Ohh, ya entiendo, es por... Tú sabes quién...?

Isabella: Cuál fue tu primera pista? -Preguntó sarcástica-.

Gretchen: No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, aparte, y qué si está mirando? Va a ver lo atletica que eres!

Isabella: Lo sé pero... También me va a ver toda transpirada y cansada y...

Gretchen: -La tomó de los hombros y la miró fijo- No dejes que un chico afecte tu vida.

Isabella: -Suspiró- Tienes razón Gret, yo... No sé qué me pasa ultimamente...

Luego de unos minutos, el primer grupo terminó de correr, y ahora a las exploradoras.

Isabella: *Bien, concentrate, tenés que dar las 6 vueltas... O por lo menos 5...*

La profesora tocó su silbato en señal de que empiecen, y las chicas comenzaron a correr. Isabella era la más rápida, y no tardó en llegar enseguida a al 2da vuelta... Pero debía pasar por donde estaban sus compañeros...

Isabella: *Oh, oh. Bueno, de qué me tengo que avergonzar? Simplemente lo ignoraré y listo…*

Y así fue dando la 3ra y 4ta vuelta. Pero ya para la 5ta estaba muy cansada. Iba por la mitad y le faltaba poco para la 6ta, pero no creía poder lograrlo. Quedaban 8 minutos.

Isabella: Agh.. No... Puedo... Más...

Estaba a punto de parar, pero justo cuando se estaba por rendir, debía pasar por enfrente de los chicos...

Phineas: Vamos Isabella! Te falta poco! -La animó con una sonrisa-.

La muchacha escuchó las palabras de aliento, y automáticamente comenzó a correr con toda la energía que le quedaba.

Cuando la profesora estaba por tocar su silbato, indicando que el tiempo había terminado, Isa se impulsó a toda velocidad logrando llegar justo a tiempo, y obteniendo un 10 como nota.

Holly: Wow, no puedo creer que pudiste con las 6 vueltas!

Profesora Patán: Muy bien, Garcia - Shapiro, realmente muy bien. Haces alguna actividad física fuera de la escuela?

Isabella: Bueno, a veces salgo a correr algunas cuadras... Y otras a caminar.

Mientras se encontraban hablando, Phineas se acercó para felicitarla.

Phineas: Bien, Izzie, lo hiciste!

Isabella: Gracias Phineas... Me ayudaste mucho cuando me alentaste en la 5ta vuelta... -Agradeció sonrojada-.

Phineas: No hay problema. Bueno, ahora es mi turno de correr, deseame suerte!

Isabella: Suerte!

Gretchen: Lo ves? Te dije que no tenías por qué preocuparte -Le dijo a su amiga-.

Isabella: Okeey, estabas en lo cierto... Vamos a sentarnos, tengo que esperar a que los chicos se desocupen ya que vamos juntos a la vuelta...

Cuando por fín terminó la hora, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella se dirigían a sus casas.

Isabella: Asi que te sacaste un 8,50?

Phineas: Si... No soy tan deportivo que digamos... Pero Ferb se sacó un 9,75.

Isabella: Ouch, eso estuvo cerca del 10...

Phineas: Es que cuando estaba a punto de llegar, tocaron el silbato.

Ferb: Nuestro profesor es más exigente.

Isabella: Bueno, seguro la próxima lo lograrás. -Quedó un rato en silencio, y luego se acordó de la "amenaza" que habían recibido de la profesora de Etica la semana pasada- Oigan chicos, ustedes dicen que nos van a cambiar de lugar?

Phineas: Mmm... Es probable. Debo admitir que fue mi culpa -Dijo cabizbajo-.

Isabella: No digas eso, no fue tu culpa. Es solo que la profe es medio loca y... Bueno, el grado es un poco "descontrolado" ciertas veces...

Ferb: Yo diría que más de ciertas veces.

Isabella: De todos modos, que pasaría si ponen chicas con chicos?

Phineas: No me sentiría cómodo sentado con una chica...

Isabella: Ah... no? Con ninguna...? -Preguntó con interés-.

Phineas: Bueno, no. A menos de que sea con alguien que yo me lleve, por ejemplo vos. Después de todo, sos mi amigay no tengo problema en hablar contigo...

Esta no escuchó nada de lo que dijo, solo la palabra _amiga_.

Isabella: Oh... Que.. Bien... -Contestó desconcertada, pues no sabía cómo responder a eso-.

Phineas: Vaya, llegamos más rápido de lo que creí. Adios Isa, te veremos mañana! -Dijo mientras entraba a su casa-.

Sin embargo, su hermanastro se quedó afuera un minuto. Quería hablar con su, como él la llamaba, futura cuñada.  
>Ferb: No te preocupes, el que te llame "amiga" no quiere decir nada.<p>

Isabella: No quiere decir nada? Es obvio que sísignifica algo… Y eso es que el no me como absolutamente nada más!

Ferb: Te digo una cosa? Phineas nunca fue alguien que identificara fácilmente sus sentimientos…

Isabella: Qué? –Exclamó sorprendida-.

Pero el chico de pelo verde simplemente la saludó con la mano, y entró a su casa.

Isabella: En esa oración hay "gato encerrado"… Mejor trato de hablar con él mañana.

Así terminaba otro día para Isabella. Siempre que aclaraba algo, aparecía otra pregunta por despejar. Y esta vez no era la excepción.

* * *

><p>Parece que Isabella nunca puede "despejar todas las X" e_e<p>

Respondo reviews:

**Phinbella2012: **Mmm, todavía no voy a decir nada. Te enterarás el próximo capítulo...

**BellaWacko: **Muchas gracias! Los baso en mi escuela, así que al parecer todos los profes son iguales.

**Gatita1869:** Como dijo Ferb un capítulo pasado: "Se dará cuenta cuando se tenga que dar cuenta". Ah, y gracias :B


	8. Un cambio para Bien?

Bueno, estoy realmente muy conforme con este capítulo. Pienso que me quedó bastante bien :3

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8: Un cambio para… Bien?<span>

La muchacha se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que un ruido de una puerta abriéndose y la acción repentina de su foco prendiéndose la sacaron de su sueño.

Vivian: Isabella! Es hora de levantarse!

Isabella: Ugh... -Se tapó con la almohada-

Vivian: -Destapándola- Linda, se te va a hacer tarde!

Isabella: No tengo ganaaaaas... -Dijo casi como si estuviera agonizando-.

Vivian: Hoy no te puedo llevar así que te vas a ir con Phineas y Ferb, por lo tanto no podes tardar mucho porque sino van a llegar tar-

Isabella: Qué? Por qué no me avisaste antes! –Se levantó casi en un segundo para fijarse que se pondría y ver cómo amaneció su pelo-.

Vivian: Já, me parece que debería haber dicho "Phineas" desde el principio...

Phineas: Hola Isabella! –Saludó desde la vereda-.

Isabella: Phineas! Qué estás hacieendo?

Phineas: Solo esperando a que mamá saque el auto...

Isabella: Por cierto, gracias por llevarme hoy. Lamento la molestia.

Phineas: Oh, no hay problema.

Isabella: Oye... Y Ferb?

Phineas: Está terminando de peinarse, por?

Isabella: Por nada, solo quería saber...

Mientras iban en el auto, Isabella pensaba en el momento adecuado para hablar con Ferb. Le parecía que si lograba entablar un relación más cercana de lo que ya era, podría resultar un buen consejero con respecto a su "situación". Después de todo, quién conocía más a Phineas que su propio hermano?

Cuando llegaron, depositaron sus mochilas y salieron al patio para esperar a que toque el timbre que indicaba la entrada.

Phineas: Entonces mamá vio por fin uno de nuestros inventos...

Isabella: Wow, y qué les dijo?

Phineas: Dijo que no le molestaban mientras fueran relativamente seguros, pero que no deberíamos construirlos en época de escuela. Según ella nos "distrae" de los estudios...

Isabella: Significa que no lo harán más?

Phineas: Nah, solo los días de clases. En los fines de semana que no tengamos tarea o algo que estudiar, y en las vacaciones de Invierno y Verano, sí tenemos permiso.

Isabella: Me parece bien, mientras no los afecte...

Phineas: No te preocupes, nos mantendremos ocupados de otra manera.

Oh oh, creo que no debí tomar tanta agua anoche... Voy al baño y ya vengo, chicos.

Ambos levantaron su pulgar en alto y vieron alejarse al pelirrojo.

Isabella: Asi que... Ferb... Puedo hablar contigo?

Asintió.

Isabella: Mira, con respecto a lo que me dijiste ayer, me gustaría saber exactamente a qué te referías...

Arqueó las cejas.

Isabella: Tú sabes. No entendí muy bien... Bueno, sí entendí, pero sería útil que "ampliaras" más el concepto de esa oración...

Ferb: Isabella, eres una chica inteligente, no hace falta que te explique lo que quise decir.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, algo avergonzada.

Isabella: Es que... No estoy segura de que tengas razón, Ferb.

Ferb: Quién lo conoce más que yo?

Isabella: Si lo sé, eso es lo que yo pienso. Pero aún así, mirando todos los hechos, no parece haber señales de que realmente le guste... Digo, tantos años intentándolo y sigue sin darse cuenta. A veces me hace creer que debería rendirme de una vez por todas, para qué daría tantas vueltas si de verdad sintiera algo? –Finalizó la oración, con tristeza-.

Ambos quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que su acompañante lo interrumpió.

Ferb: Se dará cuenta cuando sea el momento exacto. Pero, si me permites decirlo, estoy casi seguro en un 95% de que siente lo mismo. Solo que no lo sabe... Todavía.

Lo miró absorta. Si Ferb estaba tan seguro de que gustaba de ella, era posible que fuera cierto...

Isabella: Sabes algo? Realmente me gustaría considerarte un mejor amigo, tus consejos son los mejores en momentos como este. Claro... Si tú quieres...

El chico sonrió y extendió su mano, en señal de aceptación. Ella la tomó y las estrecharon. Parecía el comienzo de una buena amistad...

El transcurso de la mañana fue bastante rápido. El curso se encontraba volviendo del 2do recreo, cuando de repente vieron que adentro no solo estaba la profesora de turno, sino que se hallaba la directora de la secundaria.

Todos entraron despacio y se sentaron en silencio en sus bancos, esperando a que les digan la razón por la cual la "autoridad" estaba allí.

Directora Gervasoni: Hola chicos, este, seguro se preguntarán por qué estoy acá. Bueno, resulta que la semana pasada la profesora de Ética vino a mi oficina a presentarme la idea de cambiarlos de lugar.

Al mencionar la última frase, a todos se les erizaron los brazos.

Directora Gervasoni: -Al ver sus caras- Lo lamento niños, pero va a tener que ser así. Vamos a realizar unos cambios para ver como funciona, y si es mejor de esa manera, los dejaremos así por lo que queda del año.

Phineas: -Susurrando- Cielos, hermano, no quiero que me separen de ti...

Ferb negó con la cabeza, mostrando un pulgar hacia abajo.

Isabella: Rayos! Sabía que esto iba a pasar!

Gretchen: Lo sé, espero no nos pongan con las "Insoportables"...

Directora Gervasoni: Bien, empecemos. A ver...

Y así fue cambiando a cada alumno de lugar. Pero para suerte de todos, no los separaban de sus compañeros de banco, sino que los movían a otra fila.

Directora Gervasoni: Katie y Adyson, van a ir... Allá. –Dijo mientras señalaba la fila de Phineas, Ferb, y los demás chicos-.

Estas se sentaron bien al final.

Directora Gervasoni: Ahoora... -Fue mirando cada sector, y de repente, fijó la vista en Isabella y Gretchen– Ustedes chicas, vayan para allá también.

Isabella miró hacia donde la directora les mostraba, y era exactamente delante de sus amigas y atrás de...

Isabella: Phineas y Ferb? –Exclamó para sí misma, en un susurro-.

Gretchen: *No lo puedo creer, me estan mandando detrás de Ferb!* Ehh, estás bien Izzie? –Preguntó para esconder su entusiasmo-.

Isabella: Ahm, si.

Mientras juntaba sus cosas e iba moviendo su mesa, pensaba en decirle a Gretchen que le deje sentarse atrás de Phineas. Pero tal vez iba a ser muy obvio... Después de todo debía recordar que sus otras amigas aún no sabían nada... Y tampoco los chicos, que podían llegar a decirselo a Flynn.

Gretchen: *No va a ser muy obvio? Si le digo que quiero sentarme atrás de Ferb tal vez se dé cuenta... Okey, actúa natural* Em, pido el pasillo! –Dijo con una sonrisa entre forzada y verdadera-.

Isabella: *Oh, gracias Dios! Me salvaste de esta* Claro, yo quiero la ventana...

De esa manera, tratando de disimular, ambas se sentaron detrás de quienes deseaban.

Phineas: Hola, denuevo, Izzie! –Saludó sonriente a su nueva compañera de fila-.

Isa, mientras se sentaba, le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva por unos segundos. Frentes a sus ojos se hallaba el que iba a ser su compañero de adelante durante el resto del año.  Tal vez eso podría finalmente decirle que relación la unía con él. Por ahora solo debía continuar, ser ella misma, ver como actuaba "su" chico, y esperar por una respuesta...

Isabella: -Dando una pequeña risita- Hola, Phineas.

* * *

><p>Oh sí, no los sentaron juntos, pero si están atrás e_e<p>

Y el momento entre Ferb e Isabella me parece adorable! Y también, su amistad va a ser casi clave para que Phineas... Bueno, no puedo decirlo aún.

En fin, los veo en el siguiente cap!


	9. Sensaciones Alborotadas

Okey, a partir de aca se vienen cosas interesantes!

Y... No sé que más decir... Disfrutenlo :3

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 9: Sensaciones alborotadas<span>

Luego de ese día en los cuales los cambiaron de lugar, la semana transcurrió bastante tranquila. Casi todos se hallaban a gusto donde estaban, por lo tanto nadie causó ningún problema, por si llegaban a moverlos denuevo.

Por supuesto que una de las más conformes con su lugar era Isabella.

Vivian: Hija, te ocurre algo?

Isabella: No, ma. Por qué?

Vivian: Oh no es nada, es solo que... Espera un minuto... -Sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto- APRENDE A MANEJAR, INUTIL!

Su acompañante la miró sorprendida, y luego comenzó a reir.

Isabella: -Entre risas- Me decías?

Vivian: Ah, si! Es solo que hoy te encuentras más feliz de lo usual. Te levantaste temprano, no te quejaste de tener que ir a la escuela, te hiciste sola tu desayuno, y ayer a la tarde realizaste toda la tarea sin que yo te lo recuerde...

Isabella miraba por la ventana mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

Vivian: No es que eso me moleste... Es genial, de hecho! Pero lo encuentro bastante "peculiar"... Alguna razón en especial?

Y mientras decía eso, estacionaba en frente de la escuela.

Isabella -Abrió la puerta, agarró su mochila y desde afuera dijo- No, nada en especial... -Cerró la puerta, dejando desconcertada a su madre-.

En el camino a la entrada se encontró con Adyson, que recién bajaba de su auto también.

Adyson: Isa! -Gritó mientras trotaba para alcanzarla-.

Isabella: Hola Ady! -La saludó con dos besos en la mejilla- Cómo amaneciste?

Adyson: Uhm, bien, supongo. Me dormí tarde gracias a la estupida tarea, de la cual me acordé mientras me estaba por estupidamente acostar a dormir.

Isabella: -Rió por las quejas de su amiga- Yo no tuve problema con eso. La hice temprano y después dormí como un tronco.

Adyson: Me alegro por tí... -Dijo sarcástica-.

Llegando a la puerta de su salón, se encontraron con Katie, quien estaba llendo al baño.

Katie: Hey, chicas!

Isabella: Hola Katie!

Adyson: Hola.

Katie: Vaya, parece que _alguien_ está de mal humor...

Adyson: Ja - Ja. Que no te sorprenda niña, nunca estoy de buen humor en la mañana...

Isabella: Solo hay que tenerle paciencia -Bromeó-.

Cuando entraron, Isa se encontró con que su "nuevo compañero de fila" ya estaba en su lugar.

Automáticamente se le iluminó el rostro.

Phineas estaba en medio de un gran bostezo hasta que, al terminar y voltear involuntariamente hacia al costado, su vista se topó con la cara de su amiga. Esta se encontraba mirandolo sonrientemente desde su asiento, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un pequeño susto.

Phineas: Wow -Se sorprendió- Ahm, jeje, buenos días Isabella.

Isabella: Buenos días Phineas! Cómo estás?

Phineas: Bueno, tú sabes, con sueño...

Isabella: Lo imagino.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Ferb volvía de tomar agua por el pasillo, y simultaneamente se encontraba con Gretchen, quien recién llegaba.

Gretchen: Hola, Ferb... -Saludó tímidamente-.

El saludó con la mano.

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra más. Iban caminando al mismo tiempo, asi que el silencio se volvió bastante incomodo. Fue entonces que la chica decidió "atrasarse" un poco.

Gretchen: -Suspiró- Me es imposible articular más de 3 palabras cuando hablo con él... -Una vez que vio que entró, emprendió camino nuevamente-.

Al ingresar observó como Isabella hablaba tan sueltamente tanto con Phineas como con Ferb...

Gretchen: *Un minuto... Con Ferb? Desde cuando charlan tanto esos dos?*

Isabella: Hola Gretchen! -Se paró para saludarla, contenta-.

Gretchen: Am, hola... -llegó a su lugar- Hola Phineas.

Phineas: Hola Gretchen.

La recién llegada se sentó en silencio, mientras era observada por su compañera, quien la notó rara.

Isabella: Oye, Gret, no te faltó saludar a alguien? -Preguntó, dando a entender que se refería a Fletcher-.

Gretchen: Ya lo saludé -Dijo sin levantar la mirada-.

Isabella: Oh, está bien... -Silencio- Hey, alguien quiere ir abajo? Es muy aburrido aca...

Phineas: No gracias, yo tengo que terminar una cosa que me faltó...

Gretchen: Yo también me quedo.

Isabella: Bueno, supongo que seremos solo nosotros dos! -Dijo mientras se paraba y abrazaba del cuello al chico de pelo verde-.

Este dio una pequeña risa, y se levantó para acompañar a su nueva amiga.

Gretchen miró de reojo como se iban, abrazados muy "amistosamente" y entre risas.

Gretchen: Desde cuando son tan amigos! -Repitió, sin apartar la vista de la puerta, para ella misma. Aunque no se dió cuenta de que alguien la había escuchado-.

Phineas: No lo sé, yo me pregunto lo mismo...

Dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien se encontraba tranquilamente escribiendo algo.

Gretchen: Ahm... Es raro, no? Digo... Tan repentinamente se volvieron cercanos...

El chico volteó para seguir la conversación.

Phineas: Si, si es raro. Pero, en fin...

Gretchen: No te molesta?

Phineas: Qué cosa?

Gretchen: Que apenas nos presten atención... No es que yo quiera que Ferb me preste atención! Lo digo por Isabella. Y no es que yo diga que te tenga que molestar que ella no te preste atención, osea me refiero a tu hermano! -Trató de explicar para que nada se "confunda". Si que era dificil encubrir dos secretos...-.

Phineas: Bueno, no es como si cuando estan juntos se olvidaran del universo, cierto? -Afirmó tranquilo, hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que dijo, y luego volvió a pronunciar nerviosamente- Cierto?

Pero antes de obtener una respuesta, el timbre sonó.

Estaban en la hora de música, y todo era bastante normal. Aunque Gretchen se hallaba un poco "celosa" de la relación de Isabella con su amor secreto. Y Phineas también, pero obviamente no se daba cuenta de ello.

Por su parte, la muchacha Garcia - Shapiro se sentía muy bien. No solo disfrutaba de la amistad de Ferb, sino que Flynn se daba vuelta casi a cada segundo para hablarle. Qué más podría querer?

Profesor Rojas: Bien, hablemos de la música en la Era Medieval...

Phineas se recostó contra la pared, mientras que al mismo tiempo comenzó a hablar con Isabella.

Phineas: Oye, Izzie, hace rato que no vienes a nuestra casa. Qué tal si mañana hacemos algo?

Isabella: Claro! Qué tienes en mente?

Phineas: Mmm... Podrías venir para almorzar, nos quedamos un rato, y luego a la tarde vamos al cine... Te parece?

Isabella: Suena genial! Ferb, qué pelicula recomiendas? Tú eres el experto en cine... Claro, que sea una que no hayas visto, para que no estés diciendonos que va a pasar durante toda la peli -Dijo riendo-.

Ferb: Me temo que no podré ir con ustedes.

Isabella: Aw, por qué no?

Ferb: Es que le prometí a mi papá ayudarlo con la limpieza de la tienda...

Phineas: Que mal hermano, pero bueno, supongo que será para la próx-

Isabella: Podemos dejarlo para otro día! -Sugirió, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo-.

Phineas: Qué? -Dijo desconcertado- Por qué?

Isabella: Es que Ferb no puede ir, y sería bueno dejarlo para un día que no esté ocupado.

Phineas quedó callado por unos segundos. Por dentro lo invadía una sensación extraña, que no le pasaba seguido... Se sentía raro, molesto... Cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento... Celos?

Phineas: Y qué si él no puede ir? No por eso debemos cancelarlo. No es que el mundo girara en torno a Ferb. -Iba subiendo el tono- No es que se arruinará nuestro día si él no nos "honra" con su presencia! No es que USTEDES cuando están juntos se olvidaran de los demás! -Terminó su oración, casi rojo por el enfado-.

Isabella: Ahm... Okey... Le pregunto hoy a la tarde a mi mamá y te mando msj... Si? -Dijo confundida y un poco "asustada" por esa reciente faceta que nunca vio en él-.

Phineas: Está... Bien... -También confundido, no sabía que le pasó ni por qué reaccionó de esa manera-.

Simplemente se dio vuelta a copiar del pizarrón en el cual, en unos 5 segundos que no prestó atención, ya había todo un testamento.

Sin embargo Ferb no contenía la risa. Para que Isa no escuchara, sacó un pedazo de papel y allí escribió algo. Luego se lo pasó a su hermano.

_"JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ! NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS ECHO UNA ESCENITA DE CELOS! Qué te ocurre?"_

Phineas frunció el seño, con gesto de duda, y luego contestó.

_"Escenita de celos? A qué te refieres?"_

_"Oh vamos! Está claro que te pusiste rojo de los celos, Phineas. Pero encerio, ROJO!"_

_"De qué estás hablando? Eso no es cierto!"_

_"Okey, como quieras. Terco."_

Phineas: Oye! Cómo que terco? -Preguntó molesto al instante después de leer la hoja-.

Ferb solo encongió los hombros con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_"De todos modos, quiero pedirte perdón por haber reaccionado así... No quise hacerlo, y no es que no me importe que tú no vayas! Porque sabes que sí... Es solo que no sé que me pasó. En fin... yo te... te... eh... no puedo decirlo, pero sabés a qué me refiero!"_

"_Si, hermano, sé que me quieres."_

Phineas: Ejem... Sólo eso? -Protestó-.

Ferb: Y yo también, tú ya sabes eso. Ahora dejemos de ser tan "cursis"y prestemos atención al profe...

El muchacho sonrió con esa respuesta. No podía decirlo, le costaba, pero su hermano sabía perfectamente que lo apreciaba mucho. Y él también sabía que era querido por parte de su compañero.

Ya era la salida y todos se iban o esperaban a que los vinieran a buscar.

Buford: Así que Romeo hizo una escena de celos!

Phineas: Ferb! Se los contaste!

Django: Oh, tranquilo, tu hermano no es capaz de robarse a tu chica...

Phineas: QUE NO ES MI CHICA! Es mi mejor amiga, por favor entiendan! -Exclamó fastidiado- Y con respecto a tí Buford... NO FUE UNA ESCENA DE CELOS!

Baljeet: Tranquilo Phineas, no les des bolilla. Solo les gusta molestar...

Buford: Lo dice solo porque le hinchamos con Ginger... Cierto, futuro esposo de Ginger? -Dijo codeandolo-.

Baljeet: Muy gracioso...

Phineas: Vaya amigos que tengo... En fin, ya vengo...

Django: A dónde vas?

Phineas: A... Em... Comprar algo en el kiosco... -Mintió para evitar las cargadas-.

Mientras tanto, con las chicas...

Adyson: Viste cómo reaccionó Phineas? Es obvio que se puso celoso.

Katie: Oh si, el que te hayas echo tan "cercana" a su hermano es la estrategia perfecta. Bien pensado, Izzie.

Gretchen: No está "cercana" a Ferb! -Exclamó celosa-.

Todas la miraron extrañadas.

Gretchen: Quiero decir... No está cercana a Ferb... Cierto, Isa?

Isabella: Ya les dije que no es una estrategia, él y yo somos realmente buenos amigos ahora... En cuanto a Phineas... Si que se puso celoso, no? -Dijo emocionada-.

Phineas: Hola, Izzie. -Llegó, interrumpiendo la charla de chicas-.

Isabella: Oh, hola Phineas. Qué pasa?

Phineas: Solo queria decirte que... eh... -No podía continuar ya que todas las amigas de Isabella lo miraban expectativas y con sonrisas pícaras-.

Isabella: Chicas... Em... -Les hizo señal de que los dejaran solos-.

Milly: Acompañenme a... a... al kiosko!

Todas: Awww...

Milly: Vamoos... -Las llevó a la fuerza-.

Isabella: -Una vez que se fueron- Bien, que me querías decir?

Phineas: Oh si, que mañana vengas a las 12:30. Ferb dijo que no había problema con que vayamos sin él... -Dijo al mismo tiempo que se avergonzaba, ya que le venía a la mente el momento en el que "enloqueció"-.

Isabella: Okey, me parece perfecto!

Ambos se sonrieron por unos segundos, involuntariamente. Pero de repente el sonido de una bocina los regresó a la realidad, y era nada más ni nada menos que la madre de Phineas.

Phineas: Bien, me tengo que ir... -Agarró su mochila- Por cierto, Isa, no quieres que te llevemos?

Isabella: No no, hoy viene mi mamá por mí. Gracias de todos modos.

Phineas: Está bien... -Volvieron a oir la bocina-.

Linda: Phineas! Tenemos que pasar por tu papá!

Phineas: Ya voy! -Gritó, contestandole- En fin... Nos vemos.

Se saludaron con dos besos en la mejilla y él se dirigió a su auto.

Al subirse y cerrar la puerta, miró por la ventana hacia donde estaba ella. Un viento pasó e hizo que su largo cabello negro se agitara levemente. Sin notarlo se sonrojó, y su corazón se estremeció.

Ferb, que se encontraba concentrado en su celular, levantó la mirada un segundo y vio a su hermano enfocado en Isabella, quién se encontraba sentada inocentemente esperando por su mamá.

Ferb: Phineas?

Phineas: Si...? -Dijo bastante perdido mientras aún miraba por el vidrio-.

El británico simplemente sonrió. Por fín empezaba a darse cuenta, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, de que frente a aquella muchacha perdía todo sentido de la lógica.

Ferb: Nada, hermano, nada...

Arrancó el auto, pero aún asi no despegó la mirada del vidrio. Solo cuando perdió de vista lo que estaba observando, volvió a la realidad.

Phineas: *...Qué me acaba de pasar?*

* * *

><p>Phinny, Phinny, Phinny... Qué te pasó? Fuiste debil? e_e<p>

Escribiendo este cap (y el 10 también...) tenía una sensación rara. Era como de emoción, algo así. Como si me hubiera metido de lleno en la historia. En fin, solo estoy loca... :3

Respondo Reviews:

**Ayulen-Musiix: **Bueno, tu deseo se concretó... Va a haber muucha más cercanía... Pero todavía no puedo decir de qué pareja exactamente e_e

Gracias! Me parece que si, creo que hasta ahora voy bien :D

**Phinbella2012: **Si, hubiera estado bien, pero es necesario que estén atras... (Si es que ya lo dije, lo repito). Y gracias! Me alegra que te parezca interesante (:


	10. Lo dificil es darse cuenta

Subiendo un capítulo justo en San Valentín... Y este es bastante tierno e_e

Pero no se emocionen! Nadie les asegura lo que se viene...

En fin, ojalá les guste! :3

Estos personajes pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 10: Lo dificil es darse cuenta...<span>

Sábado, 12:17 am.

Phineas se encontraba ordenando su habitación, mientras su hermano leía un libro, recostado en su cama.

Phineas: Podrías darme una mano, no? -Se quejó mientras tendía las sábanas-.

Ferb: No sé por qué te obsesionas. Isabella ha estado antes en nuestra pieza, es natural. Recuerda que la conocemos desde chicos, ya es como una hermana más...

Phineas: Lo sé, pero ahora es diferente. Y no creo que a una chica le guste el desorden, Ferb.

Apartó el libro de su vista y dirigió una mirada irónica a su hermano.

Ferb: Desorden? Acaso bromeas? Mamá nos hace ordenar nuestra pieza una vez a la semana, y lo hicimos ayer. Todo el "desorden" que hay es la cama destendida y el pijama, el cual SOLO tienes que guardar.

Phineas lo miró. Tenía razón, para qué se preocupaba? Sin embargo seguía teniendo esa necesidad de que todo esté perfecto para cuando ella llegue.

Linda: Chicos? -Golpeó -.

Ambos: Adelante.

Linda: -Asomandose por la puerta- Phineas ya organicé el almuerzo y limpié un poco la casa. A qué hora viene Isabella?

Phineas: A las 12:30 más o menos.

Linda: Oh, tengo un poco de tiempo para pasar la escoba. En fin, te aviso si llega, okey?

Phineas: Okey mamá! -En cuanto se fue- Mmm, creo que debería cambiarme...

Ferb: Si quieres mi opinión, creo que deberías ponerte el-

Phineas: Espera, espera. Por qué sí o sí necesito tu ayuda? No crees que puedo hacer esto solo?

Ferb: Bueeno, si tú lo dices... -Continuó leyendo su libro-.

Phineas: Si, si lo digo -Afirmó orgulloso y se dirigió a su armario- Amm, veamos, puede ser... esto con... Esto...Y... Em...

Ferb: *Tres, dos, uno...*

Phineas: Puedes ayudarme? -Preguntó vencido por el dilema de "Qué me pongo?"-.

Ferb simplemente sonrió y se levantó para analizar la situación.

Ferb: Vamos a ver que tienes...

Mientras tanto, en la casa de en frente...

Isabella estaba chateando un rato con sus amigas.

_Holly: Ya sabes que te vas a poner?_

_Izzie: Am, no. Estaba pensando en un vestido pero se me hace demasiado... arreglada._

_Adyson: Y qué tiene?_

_Izzie: Bueno, yo no soy tan "coqueta". Soy más simple, clásica._

_Ginger: De todos modos no hace mal algo distinto, o si?_

_Gretchen: Dejen que se ponga lo que quiera, chicas._

_Izzie: Igual necesito su ayuda! No se me ocurre nada!_

_Milly: Un short y una remera cualquiera sirve. Lo importante son los accesorios y el peinado._

_Katie: No olvides un poco de maquillaje! Eso sí, ni tan cargada como para que parezcas un payaso, ni tan poco como para que parezca que quisiste hacerlo pero te cansaste en la mitad._

_Izzie: Okey, ya me perdí._

_Holly: Hagasmolo corto. Tu short negro, con la blusa blanca que te compraste hace poco._

_Adyson: Zapatillas para estar cómoda y conservar tu estilo "simple"._

_Milly: Puedes hacerte una media cola, con algunos anillos y el collar que te regalaron el año pasado._

_Ginger: Sabemos que no sos muy "coqueta", pero también podrías agregar unas pulseras. No muchas, para no exagerar..._

_Katie: Te ponés un poco de rubor, y base no vas a necesitar porque tu piel casi ni tiene imperfecciones. Luego rimel, para resaltar tus ojos, y un poco de brillo en los labios._

_Gretchen: Y finalmente un buen perfume. Te recomiendo que te pongas sobre todo en el cuello, asi es persistente._

Isabella quedó congelada. No sabía que contestar. Sus amigas la conocían tanto que ya sabían como aconsejarla para vestirse, sin fallar en sus gustos.

_Izzie: Wow. Sinceramente no sé que haría sin ustedes, chicas. Son geniales!_

_Milly: Tampoco sé que haría sin vos Isa!_

_Holly: Que tierna! Las adoro a todas!_

_Katie: Yo también!_

_Gretchen: Son un amor, nunca las quiero perder!_

_Ginger: Vos sos mucho más genial! Contá con nosotras para lo que quieras!_

_Adyson: Uhm, si, yo también las quiero a todas, pero... Isa, ya viste la hora?_

Isabella: La hora? -Apartó la vista de la pantalla y miró su celular- 12 y 28! -Exclamó mientras salía corriendo hacia su placar, tumbando todo a su paso-.

Phineas: Bien, ya estoy listo. Y son 12:30, no ha de tardar mucho en llegar...

Candace: Hermanito querido... Podés sacar a Perry de mi pieza! -Gritó desde su habitación-.

Phineas: Oh claro... -Entró para agarrar su mascota- Am, Candace... Puedo pedirte una opinión?

Candace: Qué quieres? -Dijo mientras mensajeaba por su celular-.

Phineas: Cómo me veo?

La chica levantó la vista, y frente a ella se hallaba un Phineas más "arreglado" de lo normal. Tenía un jean, zapatillas, una camisa mangas cortas desaliñeada apropósito, un chaleco, y como accesorio un reloj en el brazo.

Candace: Hmm... -Dio un pequeño giro alrededor de él- Te ves bastante bien... Te ayudó Ferb, cierto?

Phineas: Qué? Por qué tendría que ayudarme Ferb, acaso no puedo vestirme así por mi mismo? -Protestó ofendido-.

Candace lo miró mientras levantaba una ceja.

Phineas: Está bien, sí me ayudó.

Candace: -Rió por la respuesta- Bueno, lo repito, te ves muy bien... Ahora, sal de mi pieza!

Phineas: Está bien, está bien... -Salió y dio un vistazo a su reloj- Mmm, son 12:33 y todavía no vino...

Mientras decía eso, su hermano salía de la habitación.

Lawrence: Ferb, vámonos! -Gritó desde la cocina a su hijo-.

Cuando escuchó eso, el pelirrojo volteó para darse cuenta de que Ferb ya se iba.

Phineas: Tienes que irte ahora?

Asintió.

Phineas: Esperaba que te fueras más tarde, tú sabes, para no quedarme solo con Isabella...

Ferb: Y cuál es el problema de eso? -Dijo con una sonrisa insinuante-.

Phineas: Am... -Pensó por unos segundos- Ahora que lo dices... No sé...

Ferb: Bien, me voy. Nos vemos y diviertanse.

Phineas: Gracias... -Respondió aún desconcertado-.

Ya eran las 12:36, pero no había señales de Isabella.

Phineas: Bueno, me voy a recostar un rato contra el árbol...

Ingresó a su patio y se dispuso a descansar en la sombra. Comenzó a pensar. Qué era lo que le pasaba últimamente?

Phineas: *Ayer me puse totalmente extraño... Y no era algo que me haya pasado antes... Creo... No, definitivamente no.*

Una suave brisa sopló, mientras cerraba su ojos al sentirla.

Phineas: *Y cuando ese viento movió su cabello... Fue tan... No! Basta! En qué estoy pensando! Es mi mejor amiga desde niños, y punto final. Seguro que solamente estoy algo confundido, después de todo, en la pubertad las hormonas se alborotan y eso ha de causar que tenga pensamientos raros... Si, solo es eso...*

_Hola, Phineas!_

Una voz interrumpió sus conclusiones. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Isabella ya se encontraba en su patio, parada frente a él.

Un rayo de sol daba justo detrás de ella, haciendo que luzca tan natural y linda que hizo que esa sensación, la cual tuvo el otro día en el auto, volviera.

Phineas: Hola, Isabella, justo estaba esperando a que vinieras... -Se paró para saludarla-.

Isabella: Si, me atrasé un poco. Oh y lamento haber pasado a tu patio asi nomás, es que tu mamá me hizo entrar y me dijo que estabas aca...

Phineas: No te preocupes -Sonrió cálidamente-.

Linda: Chicos! Ya está el almuerzo!

Phineas: Después de tí... -Dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia-.

Isabella: -Dio una pequeña risa- Gracias...

Luego de comer, se dirigieron a la pieza de los hermanos. Mientras tanto, Linda se encontraba en la sala charlando por teléfono con su vecina, Vivian.

_Vivian: Está todo bien por ahí?_

_Linda: Por supuesto, tu hija es un angel..._

_Vivian: Muchas gracias, siempre es educada en casa ajena. Están almorzando?_

_Linda: No, ya terminaron. Se fueron a la pieza de Phinny -Tal y como le decía cariñosamente a su hijo-._

_Vivian: Solos...?_

_Linda: No te preocupes Vivian, conozco perfectamente a mi hijo. Aún es muy distraído y no está interesado en el romance en absoluto..._

_Vivian: Tienes razón, no sé de qué me preocupo. Tu hijo es un caballero. Aunque sería un novio ideal para Izzie... No lo crees? _

Linda no tenía idea de que Isabella estuviera enamorada de Phineas. Pero Vivian sí, y le parecía interesante saber que opinaba ella sobre eso.

_Linda: Pues... Que yo sepa ellos son solo amigos. Casi como hermanos, te diría. Pero, ciertamente, harían una pareja adorable..._

Vivian sonrió satisfecha. Si algún día Isabella conseguía que Phineas se fije en ella, ya tenía asegurado de que Linda no estaría para nada en contra. No es que pensara que ella evitaría que su hijo sea feliz, es solo que hay algunas madres sobreprotectoras.

Eran las 17:19 pm. y debían irse para no llegar tarde a la película.

Isabella: -Mientras estaba con la notebook de Phineas- Oye, Phin...

Phineas: Si? -Dijo, concentrado en la libreta en la cual anotaba todas las ideas que tenía-.

Isabella: Creo que se nos hizo tarde...

Phineas: Uh? -Dirigió su vista hacia ella-.

Isabella: Ya son las cinco... A qué hora era la peli?

Phineas: A las 17:30... Tenemos media hora aún... -Afirmó relajado-.

Isabella: Amm... Con "ya son las cinco" me quise referir a ya son las 17:19.

Phineas: El qué! -Exclamó sorprendido- Wow, mejor nos vamos yendo!

Isabella: Está bien solo déjame agarrar mi carte-

Phineas: Vamos! -La tomó del brazo, divertido-.

Isabella: E-espera! -Dijo mientras corría, siendo apurada por el pelirrojo-.

Con la prisa, en vez de bajar por las ecaleras, se deslizó por el barandal. Por el contrario, ella lo miró desde arriba, insegura de hacerlo también.

Phineas: No te asustes, yo te agarro! -Exclamó desde abajo-.

Isabella: Está bien...

Y dicho eso, se lanzó. Tal como lo prometió, el joven caballero la atajó una vez que llegó.

Isabella: Uhm... -Lo miró mientras este aún la tenía en sus brazos-

Phineas: Te dije que lo haría... -Dijo con una sonrisa que parecía de... enamorado?- En fin, mejor nos apresuramos!

La bajó, se despidieron de Linda, y salieron corriendo en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Phineas: Espera, espera! -Se detuvo-.

Isabella: Qué ocurre?

Phineas: Tengo una idea, ya vengo! -Dijo y se fue hasta su garage, del cual salió con un scooter-.

Isabella: Desde cuándo tienes eso?

Phineas: Lo construí hace poco -Agarró dos cascos- Aquí tienes...

Isabella: Uh... Es seguro... No?

Phineas: Por supuesto! Tú solo sujétate fuerte.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, ya que eso significaba tener que abrazarlo, en cierta manera...

Al instante se pusieron en marcha. Iban bien, si mantenían esa velocidad estarían a tiempo sin perderse el comienzo de la película. Pero, para su mala suerte, se toparon con un embotellamiento.

Isabella: Genial, llegaremos tarde...

Phineas: No si lo puedo impedir! Quieres ver algo cool?

Isabella: Ahm, si? -Dijo dudosa, pues, que tenía que ver eso con que se atrasarían?-.

El muchacho apretó algunos botones y, de la nada, unos propulsores comenzaron a hacerlos ir mucho más rápido. Tenían que zicsaguear entre los autos, pero Phineas lo tenía todo bajo control.

Isabella: PH - PHINEAS! NO VAYAS TAN RAAAPIDO! -Exclamaba asustada-.

Phineas: Tranquila Isa! Todo está en ord-

Isabella: CUIDADO!

Regresó la mirada hacia el frente y observó que un auto venía hacia ellos.

Phineas: Wow! -Volvió a activar un comando, y dieron un salto, que los hizo ir por encima del auto-.

Hombre: Hey, mocosos maleducados! -Gritó el que se encontraba dentro del vehículo-.

Cuando bajaron a la calle, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reir por la situación que recién había pasado.

Finalmente llegaron, estacionaron, y se dispusieron a ingresar al cine.

Phineas: Bueno, voy a comprar las entradas. Tú mientras tanto ve por los pochoclos y demás cosas...

Isabella: Espera, aquí tienes la plata para mi entrada.

Phineas: Oh, no Izzie, yo invito.

Isabella: Okey... -Lo miró confundida, pero aún así sintiendose muy halagada-.

Durante la película apenas se concentraron. La miraban sí, pero también se tiraban pochoclo, reían, hablaban y cosas así. Los retaron dos veces, pero no los detenía. Estaban teniendo un buen momento y nada podría evitar eso.

Al terminar la función, salieron y decidieron ir por un helado.

Isabella: Hey, Phineas...

Phineas: Si?

Isabella: Recuerdas cómo terminó la película?

Phineas: Em... No, siendote sincero, no. Vos?

Isabella: -Lo miró seria y luego dijo- Nada de nada.

Comenzaron a reirse y a Isabella se le cayó un poco de helado en la falda.

Isabella: Rayos! -Comenzó a tratar de sacarselo con la mano-.

Phineas: Toma esta servilleta -Se la ofreció-.

Isabella: Oh, gracias -Se limpió y luego la tiró en un basurero- Bueno... Creo que ya está...

Y como la otra vez, se sonrieron mutuamente por unos segundos. Esto se estaba volviendo bastante recurrente, no?

Phineas: *Por qué la miro de esta manera? Reacciona Flynn!* -Desvió la mirada hacia su reloj- Ahm... Deberíamos ir yendo, no?

Isabella: Supongo que si... Por cierto, no hay forma de que "guardes" de alguna manera tu Scooter, o si?

Phineas: Pues... em... De hecho, sí! Olvidé que había instalado una función de "empaquetarse". Por?

Isabella: Nada, es solo que me dio ganas de ir caminando... Si quieres, obvio...

Phineas: Claro! Por qué no?

El muchacho "empaquetó" su Scooter y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a sus casas. Por alguna extraña razón, no había casi nadie en las calles. La luna estaba hermosa y emitía un tenue resplandor.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, se pararon en medio de la calle. No había problema ya que no pasaba ni un auto. Entonces se dispusieron a despedirse.

Phineas: Aquí estamos... -Pronunció, sin saber que decir-.

Isabella: Así es...

Hubo un silencio de 3 segundos.

Phineas: Bueno, la pasé bien Isa, se podría repetir...

Isabella: Yo también pienso lo mismo -Afirmó con una sonrisa-.

Phineas: Entonces...Uhm... Te veo el lunes... -Se despidió saludando con la mano-.

Pero antes de que llegue a irse, su acompañante lo sorprendió...

Isabella: Nos vemos! -Dijo y se acercó rápidamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla-.

En cuanto hizo eso le sonrió y entró a su casa enseguida. Normalmente era ella quién quedaba más que desconcertada, pero esta vez no fue así.

Phineas: Uh... -Se sonrojó y, sin poder decir nada, se dirigió lentamente a su casa-.

Por fin era el turno de Phineas para confundirse. Se supone que no sentía nada por ella, pero sin embargo su corazón estaba latiendo agitadamente. Aún así, aunque fuera más que obvio lo que pasaba, se preguntaba por qué tenía esa sensación rara en el pecho.

Una vez que ingresó en su hogar, se mantuvo unos segundos recostado contra la puerta.

Phineas: Tal vez solo me esté por engripar... -Dijo con la mano en su mejilla y mirando hacia el techo-.

Por supuesto, solo gripe. Después de todo... Qué más podría ser...

* * *

><p>Hmmm... Gripe, eh? Que conclusión más inteligente Phineas Flynn -.-<p>

Respondo Reviews:

**Gatita1869:** Oh si, 2 celosos son mejor que uno e_e

Wow, gracias por decirme eso! Significa mucho para mí!

**Phinbella2012:** Jajaja, ahora que lo pienso, parece que los 2 hermanos tienen tendencia a la debilidad :3

**Ayulen-Musiix:** Mmm... No puedo decirlo, pero pronto te darás cuenta si va a aceptar lo que le pasa o va a seguir terco...

Me alegra eso! Bueno, no lo de que comas las uñas, pobres tus uñas xD pero sí de que esperes al siguiente (:


	11. A no desistir

Bueno, después de tooodo el "romance" del capítulo pasado se vienen enojos...

Es para cortar un poco con lo cursi, antes de que se empalaguen e_e

Los personajes pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 11: A no desisitir.<span>

_Gripe?_

Escuchó una voz, y bajó la vista para ver que quien se encontraba allí era su hermano.

Phineas: Uh... Hola Ferb.

Ferb: Te sientes bien?

Phineas: A qué te refieres? -Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pensando que él sospechaba algo de lo que pasó afuera con Isabella-.

Ferb: Acabas de decir que tienes gripe...

Phineas: Oh! -Se calmó- Si, es que, tengo la cara algo tibia... Y hace un segundo me dió como una puntada en el pecho.

Se acercó para poner una mano en su frente, pero no había señales de fiebre en absoluto.

Ferb: Estás seguro? No parece que te vayas a enfermar...

Phineas: -Suspiró- Tal vez sea mi imaginación. Estos días no estoy muy "normal" que digamos... -Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua-.

Ferb lo siguió, mientras se acordaba de que debía preguntarle por su salida.

Ferb: Y cómo te fue en tu cita?

Phineas: -Se ahogó con el agua- No fue - una - cita -Dijo entrecortado, ya que tosía de por medio-.

El británico notó que se sonrojó de una manera considerable, y ahí fue cuando entendió todo. Seguro Isabella había echo algo que hizo que todas sus emociones se desestabilizaran. Entonces lo que le pareció más "sensato" fue creer que se estaba por engripar...

Al terminar de llegar a esa conclusión, dio una pequeña risa para sí mismo. En cierto modo le divertía ver como su hermano quedaba loco cada vez que pasaba algo "desconocido" por su brillante mente.

Phineas: De qué te ries?

Ferb: Nada importante. Me voy a la pieza, vos vas a venír enseguida?

Phineas: Ahm... En un rato...

Ferb: Okey.

Dicho eso, Ferb se fue, dejandolo a solas.

Phineas: Necesito pensar... -Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su sala-.

Por más que siempre se encontraba totalmente seguro de que todo era un simple error, frente a ella ninguna de sus excusas eran sólidas. No podía evitarlo, algo estaba pasando, algo no era lo mismo en él.

Phineas: Aghhh! -Pegó un gruñido y luego colocó la cara entre sus manos- Qué me pasa! Por qué no puedo entenderme!

Le desesperaba el hecho de no poder lidiar con sus propios enigmas. Le molestaba que, cuando estaba con su mejor amiga, ya no podía verla de la misma manera. Era como si le pareciera linda, como si cuando estuviera al lado quisiera abrazarla, como si quisiera... Acercarse y...

Phineas: No! -Exclamó a punto del colapso- No puedo más! Tengo que alejarme un poco de ella... Solo así voy a poder calmar esta tormenta en mi cabeza!

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos...

Un mensaje del chat aparecía en la pantalla de la notebook de Ferb.

_Izzie: Hola Ferb!_

_Ferb: Hola Isa, cómo te fue con Phineas?_

_Izzie: Bien! Mejor de lo que esperaba, de hecho._

_Ferb: Vaya, me alegro... Ahora, me puedes decir que hiciste antes de despedirte?_

Isabella se sorprendió con lo último.

Isabella: Oh, no. Seguro que llegó enojado, molesto, con rabia... Agh! Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo!

_Izzie: Eh... Por qué lo dices?_

_Ferb: Bueno, es dificil de explicar, no era el mismo. Algo que deba saber?_

_Izzie: Si, pero mejor te lo cuento mañana, dale?_

_Ferb: Okey._

Al mismo tiempo que mandaba la respuesta, el pelirrojo entró a la habitación. Se sacó la ropa, se puso algo más cómodo, y se tiró en la cama, acompañado de un gran suspiro.

Ferb lo observó, sabía que no se sentía bien. Por lo tanto, apagó su computadora y se paró al lado de donde él estaba.

Phineas abrió un poco los ojos.

Phineas: Qué? -Preguntó extrañado por la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano-.

Ferb: Ahora que te ocurre?

Dio un suspiro y volteó.

Phineas: No quiero hablar de eso, si no te molesta...

Lo agarró de los hombros, obligandolo a dirigirle la mirada.

Ferb: Si no me lo dices no te puedo ayudar, y si no te puedo ayudar... Quién te queda? No quieres contarselo a tu hermano, menos querrás compartirlo con alguien más.

Lo observó perplejo por unos segundos, y finalmente se sentó, preparandose para hablar.

Phineas: Estoy muy confundido, Ferb. No entiendo nada de lo que me está pasando, y eso me pone nervioso! -Exclamó preocupado-.

Ferb: Solo dime qué es lo que te cofunde.

Phineas: Es que... -Bajó la mirada- No estoy seguro... Me pasó el otro día en el auto, y ahora cuando volví del cine también...

Ferb: Y qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente en esos dos momentos?

Phineas: Bueno, en el primero estaba mirando a... Isabella...

Ferb: Ajá, y en el segundo?

Phineas: Y en el segundo... Fue después de que... Ahm, osea, nos estabamos despidiendo y... Solo me saludó, nada más... No es que hubiera sigo algo... Eh, tú sabes, como en esas historias románticas...

Ferb: Phineas, por favor, no necesitas darme explicaciones.

Phineas: Está bien, fue después de que Isabella me besara... -Dijo rápido, pero luego se corrigió- EN LA MEJILLA! Obviamente me refiero a la mejilla... -Afirmó nervioso-.

Ferb: Bien, veamos, como puedo decirtelo...

Trató de buscar las palabras correctas, ya que sabía perfectamente que lo que dijera debería ser "suave", para que no lo afecte e intente negarlo todo al instante.

Ferb: Yo creo, Phineas, que estás teniendo un sentimiento que antes no te pasaba...

Phineas: Pero eso es obvio! Vamos Ferbooch, no puedes llegar a una conclusión mejor?

Lo miró molesto. Pero se contuvo, debía tener paciencia, asi que prosiguió con el mismo tono sereno de siempre.

Ferb: Primero, no me digas "Ferbooch", sabes que nunca me gustó ese apodo. Segundo, no me interrumpas y así voy a poder terminar mi idea.

En fin, lo que trato de decirte es que, si eso te pasó eso con Isabella, dos veces, qué te parece que podés estar sintiendo...?

Phineas: Uhm... -Pensó un rato- No tengo idea.

Ferb: -Suspiró frustrado por la ignorancia de su hermano- Te sonrojaste... Tu corazón empezó a latir más rápido... -Notó que solo tenía un gran gesto de duda- Okey, hagamoslo simple. Viste esas novelas que suele mirar mamá?

Phineas: Si... Qué hay con eso?

Ferb: Te das cuenta de como se ponen los personajes cuando ven a una mujer que les gusta?

Phineas: Pues, se ponen estupidos. Quiero decir, se quedan parados con una cara congelada, con las mejillas rojas, y dicen que cada vez que la ven a los ojos sus latidos se aceleran. Es bastante ri... -Pero antes de terminar lo que iba diciendo, tuvo una especie de epifanía- ...dículo...

Su acompañante lo miró expectativo, esperando saber si había funcionado su explicación.

Ferb: Y bien...?

Phineas no decía una palabra. Sus ojos estaban tan grandes como platos, estaba totalmente estupefacto. Luego de unos segundos, su cara formó un gesto de enfado. Miró a Ferb, y con todala rabia que podía soltar, le gritó.

Phineas: NO, DEJA DE INSISTIR, NO ME GUSTA ISABELLA! POR QUE ESA ES LA UNICA IDEA QUE SIEMPRE SE TE OCURRE!

Ferb: Es que, Phineas, yo solo...

Phineas: QUERIAS AYUDAR? BUENO, PERMITEME DECIRTE ALGO, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO "SEÑOR INTELIGENTE"!

Ferb: Por favor, cálmate...

Phineas: CALMARME! COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI TODOS ME MOLESTAN CON ESA IDIOTEZ! ACASO NO LO ENTIENDEN! NO ME PASA NADA CON NADIE, Y MENOS CON ELLA! YO SE LO QUE SIENTO, Y TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE NO ES ESO!

Se levantó y salió dando un portazo.

Ferb quedó atónito. Bajo la mirada, y en un susurro, dijo...

Ferb: Eso es lo máximo que puedo hacer por tí, hermano. Ahora debes reaccionar sobre las cosas solo...

Después de un gran suspiro, se limitó a ponerse el pijama y acostarse a dormir. No quería sentir la chocante actitud de parte de su hermano cuando volviera.

_Chicos, levantense, ya es tarde..._

Era Lawrence golpeando la puerta. Había amanecido, y era un soleado domingo, 09:45 am.

Phineas se sentó, estirando sus brazos. Refregó un poco sus ojos y vió a su hermano, quien ya se había levantado.

Ferb: Buenos días -Dijo mientras se ataba las zapatillas-.

Lejos de devolver el saludo, lo ignoró. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Linda: Buenos días, Phin... Y Ferb?

Phineas: Buenos días. No sé, acaso tengo que estar al tanto de todo lo que hace? -Respondió molesto, mientras hundía su vista en el cereal-.

Linda lo miró sorprendida.

Linda: Hay algún problema entre ustedes?

Justo en ese momento, Ferb llegaba y se sentaba en la mesa.

Phineas: Pregúntale, total él es el "genio".

Dirigió la mirada hacia su hijastro, esperando una respuesta. Este solo encogió los hombros.

Linda: Okey... Lo que sea que haya pasado, ojalá se arreglen...

Phineas: Lo dudo... -Refunfuñó por lo bajo-.

Más tarde salieron al vecindario, para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Django: Hola chicos!

Phineas: Hola Django!

Baljeet: Asi que, qué actividades habrá hoy?

Phineas: Ahm, no me siento con ganas de contruir algo... -Dijo mientras lanzaba una corta pero fría mirada hacia su hermano-.

Buford: Sucede algo? -Dijo analizando la tensión entre ambos-.

Phineas: No... Nada importante... -Se fue cabizbajo hacia su patio y se sentó bajo el árbol-.

Los tres quedaron sin palabras. Jamás lo vieron tan apartado de Ferb.

Baljeet: Ferb, que pasó?

Django: Si, está demasiado enojado...

Buford: Le dijiste algo que tenga que ver con Isabella?

Tantas preguntas lo aturdían. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo cualquier frase que llegaran a decir.

Isabella: Hola chicos! Qué hacen?

Se dieron vuelta para ver a la muchacha. Todos, menos Ferb, pusieron cara de intriga. Tenían la leve sensación de que, lo que sea que haya ocurrido, tenía que ver con ella.

Isabella: Uh... Por qué me miran así?

Ferb: Isa, necesito hablar contigo... -Dijo mientras la llevaba del brazo a un lugar donde no los escuchen-.

Isabella: Ferb, qué sucede? Por qué Phineas no estaba con ustedes?

Ferb: Porque en estos momentos me odia.

Isabella: Qué! -Exclamó sorprendida y a la vez preocupada- Por qué? No es por mí, cierto?

Ferb: No, no del todo. Anoche cuando vino estaba completamente perdido, no sabía que le pasaba, y me pareció el momento correcto para tratar de hacerle entender lo que siente. Lo único que hize fue decirle suavemente que tal vez era porque... Bueno, porque le gustas...

En ese punto de la historia, Isabella quedó congelada.

Isabella: Y qué te dijo...?

Ferb: Enloqueció. No quiso aceptarlo, me gritó y luego dió un portazo. No sé que habrá echo después de eso, pero hasta ahora no me dirige la palabra...

La muchacha miró hacia abajo, muy arrepentida de haberlo besado antes de irse. Si no lo hacía no iba a confundirlo, sino se confundía Ferb no iba a hablarle del tema, y si no le hablaba del tema no se enojaría con él. Sentía que todo era su culpa.

Isabella: Lo lamento, Ferb. Jamás quise que se pelearan...

Ferb: No te lamentes, no fue por tu culpa. Solo está en etapa de negación... Pero lo que en realidad quería decirte es que tal vez tengas que avanzar despacio, porque no quiero que se termine enojando con vos.

Isabella: -Miró hacia donde estaba Phineas, recostado- Tal vez no deba avanzar despacio... Tal vez deba dejar de avanzar...

Ferb: Esa no es la solución.

Isabella: Entonces cuál es! -Gritó de repente- Qué es lo que no entiendes! Esto ya está molestandolo, Ferb! Es obvio que no quiere saber nada de mí! Tengo que detenerme, ya es hora de que deje todo este juego! -Exclamó totalmente colmada por la situación-.

Ferb notó que se sentía devastada. La tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

Ferb: Podrías tranquilizarte? Por mí? No me gustaría que también me agarres bronca, Izzie...

Isa lo miró inexpresiva por unos segundos, respiró, y se permitió mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Isabella: Lo siento, es que me canso tanto de esto aveces. Algunos dirían que exagero pero... Sabes lo que se siente estar enamorada de una persona desde los 10 años hasta ahora? Es... Demasiado para mí. Sobre todo cuando él no es capaz ni siquiera de reconocer mis sentimientos. Por lo menos si se diera cuenta y me dijera, no sé, que no le pasa lo mismo, dejaría de insistir. Pero no, no tengo ni una respuesta. Ni una remota señal. Y así me vuelvo loca, porque no puedo llegar a una conclusión por mí misma! -Terminó su confesión, cabizbaja-.

El puso una mano bajo su mentón y levantó su rostro.

Ferb: Solo tres palabras: No te rindas. No dejes la batalla tan fácil sin dar un poco más de lucha, Isa.

Sus ojos azules dibujaron una mirada curiosa. Por qué quería tanto que siguiera intentandolo?

Isabella: No entiendo por qué siempre insistís en que continue...

Ferb: Porque no podría pedir una mejor cuñada. Sos dulce, valiente, audaz, sos ideal para Phineas. Aparte, se nota que lo quieres porque, como dijiste, estas enamorada de él hace unos varios años. Estoy seguro de que si logras hacerlo notar sus sentimientos, van a ser una pareja muy sólida. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él, como su hermano, y lo mejor para vos, como tu amigo...

Lo miró atónita. Hasta tenía ganas de soltar una lágrima, pero de felicidad. No se había equivocado para nada cuando dijo que sería un buen confidente.

Isabella: Gracias! -Lo abrazó fuertemente- Encerio, gracias!

Ferb: No hay de qué... Ahora -la alejó- estamos de acuerdo en que no vas a bajar los brazos, pero sí vas a seguir lenta y seguramente?

Isabella: Si, señor -Hizo un saludo militar, y luego comenzaron a reir-.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, la chica de lentes apareció, presenciando el momento.

Gretchen: Em... Isabella... -Interrumpió-.

Isabella: Oh, hola Gret! No te ví, cuando llegaste?

Gretchen: Uh, hace un ratito... Podemos hablar?

Isabella: Si... Seguro... -Aceptó intrigada, parecía algo grave, a juzgar por la cara de su amiga-.

Comenzaron a caminar por la cuadra, mientras la castaña se preparaba para hablar.

Gretchen: Tengo que confesarte algo...

Isabella: Qué es?

Gretchen: Bueno... No quiero que te enojes por no habertelo dicho, es que no me parecía algo muy importante en el momento... Pero ahora necesito contartelo y saber que puedo confiar en vos...

Isabella: Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí! Y no te preocupes, no me voy a enojar, sea lo que sea.

Gretchen: Está bien, lo que te quiero decir es que... -Inhaló profundamente- Me gusta Ferb.

Isabella: El qué! -Paró en seco para mirar a su avergonzada compañera-.

Gretchen: Viste! Sabía que te ibas a enojar!

Isabella: Pero qué dices? Es genial! Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Gretchen: No sé, no era algo "oficial"... Pero ahora estoy más que segura...

Isabella: Aw, me encanta, harían linda pareja!

Gretchen: E-encerio? -Preguntó incredula-.

Isabella: Si!

Gretchen: Wow, reaccionaste mejor de lo que pensé...

Isabella: Es que no me parece malo... En fin, que onda él con vos? Hablan mucho? Te sonrie? Cuentame! -Dijo emocionada-.

Gretchen: Am, en verdad, no voy muy bien porque... Apenas puedo hablarle...

Isabella: Oh, bueno, si de algo te sirve yo tampoco estoy muy bien en este momento... -Ambas quedaron en silencio por unos segundos- Oye, Gret... Hacemos una promesa?

Gretchen: Cuál promesa?

Isabella: Vamos a jurar ayudarnos, escucharnos, estar cuando lo necesitemos y contarnos todo lo que pase con ellos... Okey?

Gretchen: Okey.

Echa la promesa y habiendo jurado con el dedo más chico, ya nos encontramos frente a dos amigas que van a intentar de TODO con tal de llamar la atención de los chicos y no se rendirán facilmente...

* * *

><p>Pobre Ferb, tiene que aguantar el desastre emocional de Phineas :3<p>

Yay! Girl power en el final!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap...

Respondo Reviews:

**Ayulen-Musiix: **Ves? Era por esto que decía que no se emocionen mucho e_e Pero no importa, me alegra que te guste esta historia, pero pobres tus uñas! xD


	12. Es momento de saberlo

Okey, no tenía planeado que este cap. sea tan importante... Osea, cuando lo empezé a escribir no tenía idea de que iba a terminar siendo... Bueno, para qué adelantarles? Leanlo ustedes mismos e_e

Los personajes pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 12: Es momento de saberlo.<span>

Otra semana de clases iniciaba. Era un nublado Lunes.

La alarma del reloj comenzó a sonar. Phineas lo apagó rapidamente.

Phineas: Uhm... -Se refregó los ojos y notó que su hermano aún dormía-.

Lentamente se levantó para empezar a cambiarse, hasta que una voz le llegó a los oídos.

Ferb: Sigues enojado conmigo?

Se dió vuelta para verlo sentado en la cama y lo observó por unos segundos. Pensó en contestarle, pero no quería cortar la "ley del hielo" que conservaba con él. Asi que le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada y volteó a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar enfadado, le dolía ignorarlo. Siempre tuvieron peleas, pero muy pocas, y generalmente no duraban más de 2 días.

Phineas: *Esto se está alargando... Tal vez solo deba hablar hoy con el y terminar con todo este asunto...*

Para su mala suerte, no pudo charlar con él en la mañana. No sabía cómo empezar, y cuando estaba por decir algo, el timbre lo interrumpió.

Se encontraban en la primera hora, la de Biología. La profesora era bastante paciente y amable, pero a veces los trataba como bebés. Pero en fin, eso no era precisamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo en estos momentos...

Phineas: *Okey, en el primer recreo sí o sí me disculpo... O podría hacerlo ahora... Después de todo, la profesora sigue escribiendo en el pizarrón y hay una extraña calma en el grado... Es el momento perfecto*

Miró a su compañero, quién estaba escribiendo pacíficamente. Lo tocó del hombro, y cuando este volteó, se preparó para hablar.

Phineas: Ferb, quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre mi actitud los últimos días. Mira, sé que vos solo me querías ayudar, y realmente lo aprecio, por eso me gustaría decirte que-

Pero, de repente, una presencia lo desconcentró, haciendo que se quedara sin palabras.

Isabella: -Entrando apresuradamente- Hola profesora! Lamento la demora!

Se veía tan linda como siempre, pero con un aire especial. Tenía un jean holgado de color claro, una musculosa blanca, un impermeable violeta y zapatillas. En el pelo tenía hecha una simple colita alta, que dejaba caer unos pocos mechones sobre su frente. Y también estaba mojada... Un minuto, mojada?

Miró por la ventana y solo ahí se dio cuenta de que el clima había cambiado las nubes grises que tapaban el sol por un pequeño chaparrón.

Profesora Sara: Llegás un poco tarde, Isabella. Uy, te mojaste toda... Ojalá no te agarre un resfrio -Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-.

Isabella: -Rió un poco- No, ya me sequé, no creo que me resfrie.

Profesora Sara: Bueno, andá a tu lugar y que tu compañera te pase lo que anotamos...

Se dirigió hacia su mesa, colgó su mochila, su paraguas, y se sacó el impermeable.

Phineas no podía ni mirarla. Con tan solo hacer contacto visual con esos profundos ojos azules, algo surgía en su interior.

Isabella tampoco lo saludó. No porque no siquiera, sino porque le parecía que lo mejor era darle algo de "espacio", después de aquella rabieta del fin de semana.

Luego del recreo llegaban las dos horas de Historia.

Profesora Alves: Bueeenos días!

Alumnos: Buenos días...

Profesora Alves: Ay, pero que desganados... BUENOS DIAS! -Volvió a repetir con más energía-.

Alumnos: BUENOS DIAS! -Se esforzaron para no parecer dormidos-.

Profesora Alves: Eso! Asi me gusta! Bueno, comenzemos con la clase. Todos tienen la fotocopia que pedí la semana pasada?

Algunos levantaron la fotocopia en alto, otros se limitaron a bajar la mirada, como si de esa manera pudieran hacerse invisibles.

Profesora Alves: Hm, me parece que voy a pasar por cada banco. Y de paso voy a revisar si tienen el libro, sino pongo negativos!

Mientras tanto, Phineas se decidió a retomar lo que había intentado decirle antes a su hermano.

Phineas: Ferb...

Ferb: Si?

Phineas: No pude terminar de decirte hoy que quiero disculparme. Fui un estupido y exageré demasiado... No puedo seguir enojado con vos, asi que quiero pedirte perdón.

Lo miró absorto por unos segundos, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ferb: Estás perdonado. -Le pasó la mano-.

Se las estrecharon y se dieron un corto abrazo, dandose palmadas en la espalda.

Al fin se sentía aliviado. Ya estaba todo bien con su hermano. Pero todavía debía aclarar su mente con respecto a una persona.

Profesora Alves: Que verguenza eh! Más de la mitad tiene negativos! Acuerdense que cuando lleguen a tres, va el uno.

En fin, saquen sus fotocopias, el libro y sus carpetas. Título: Trabajo Práctico. Los grupos van a ser de a dos, osea con sus compañeros de banco.

Todos hicieron caso a la consigna, pero después de unos minutos, la profesora volvió a hablar.

Profesora Alves: Esperen, chicos. Tengo una mejor idea, yo voy a armar los grupos.

Y dicho eso fue pasando por cada fila, realizando los cambios.

Profesora Alves: Mmm, y ahí... -Miró hacia la zona de los hermanos y sus compañeras de atrás- Cambiense así como están, García-Shapiro al lugar de Fletcher y Fletcher al lugar de García-Shapiro.

Phineas y Gretchen, casi coordinadamente, se sorprendieron, abriendo grandes los ojos.

Mientras intercambiaban el lugar, Ferb le guiñó el ojo a Isabella. Ella sabía que quería decir eso...

_FlashBack:_

_Luego de que charlara con Gretchen, volvió hacia donde estaba el chico de pelo verde. Ferb comenzó a hablarle de lo que creía que era lo mejor que podía hacer en esta situación._

_Isabella: No estoy segura de que sea lo mejor, Ferb..._

_Ferb: Esperaste durante muchos años, no crees que deberías decirselo ya?_

_Isabella: Pero... Cuando? No es muy pronto?_

_Ferb: Pronto? Isabella, hubiera sido pronto si te confesabas a los 10 años... Tienen 14, ya no son niños!_

_Isabella: Y como voy a saber cuándo es el momento indicado?_

_Ferb: Te vas a dar cuenta vos sola. Pero encerio, mientras más antes, mejor. Phineas está a punto de perder la cabeza y eso es lo único que puede hacerlo darse cuenta de todo..._

_Fin de FlashBack._

Se sentó lentamente, dando un gran suspiro, pensando si realmente ese era el día en que se confesaría. Le hubiera gustado sentirse insegura, pero en verdad no, todo lo contrario. Dentro suyo sabía que Ferb tenía razón, se daría cuenta sola de cuando hacerlo. Y ahora era el momento exacto.

Phineas: Isa? -Interrumpió sus pensamientos- Empezamos?

Isabella: Uh, si, seguro.

No hablaban mucho, solo cuando era necesario.

A Isabella le latía el corazón agitadamente cada vez que pensaba en la idea de decirselo. De verdad se animaría a hacerlo?

Pasaron así de callados casi toda la hora. Terminaron el trabajo, y les sobró un poco de tiempo antes del próximo recreo.

Phineas miraba, a través de la ventana, como caían gotas de lluvia. No parecían querer parar.

Isabella: *Bueno, tengo que pensar en como se lo digo... Tal vez ahora en el recreo... No, va a ser incomodo el resto de las horas de escuela...*

Sacó un papel y comenzó a anotar lo primero que se le ocurría. Todas esas palabas atascadas en su cabeza desde pequeña, expresadas en la hoja. Cuando terminó, repasó lo que había escrito...

_Phineas:_

_No sé exactamente cómo empezar a decirte esto._ _Es dificil, pero es necesario hacerlo._

_Durante estos años de amistad, hubo algo en mí que iba más allá de eso. Me sorprende que nunca te hayas dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, después de todo eres un chico muy inteligente... O tal vez si lo sabías, pero preferías ignorarlo. Y no te culparía por eso._

_Es algo que no puedo superar... Cada vez que lo intento, el sentimiento vuelve, siempre insistente, como si fuera un bumerang._

_No sabes cuanto me gustaría cambiar esto, porque no quiero perder la amistad que me brindaste durante todo este tiempo. Siempre tan preocupado por mí, amable, caballero, tierno..._

_No puedo seguir ocultándolo, no puedo simplemente pedir que desaparezca de un día para el otro. Y es que es algo que me pasa hace bastante... Hace años..._

_Quería hacer esto lo más corto posible, pero necesitaba desahogarme, confesarte por fín todo, aunque me duela no poder decirtelo a la cara... Sé que eso sería lo mejor, pero no puedo, nunca pude, y nunca voy a poder... O bueno, capaz que algún día me anime, pero ese día no es hoy._

_En fin, para terminar con esto... Estoy enamorada de vos. Siempre lo estuve, creo que desde que te conocí cuando eramos chicos. Seguro que ahora te dar__ás cuenta de muchas cosas. Cada vez que te decía "Qué están haciendo?", cada vez que me ofrecía para ayudar en los proyectos, cada vez que te invitaba a algún lugar, como al cine, y curiosamente solo tenía dos entradas... Todos esos eran intentos fallidos de acercarme a vos._

_No te voy a pedir que sientas lo mismo, no te voy a pedir que me sigas hablando como si nada luego de esto, no te voy a pedir que sigamos siendo amigos. Porque sé que eso no va a suceder. Lamento no habertelo dicho antes. Ten en cuenta que no es fácil. Tenía miedo de que te alejes de mí y nunca más me hables, pero..._

_...Lo hecho, hecho está._

_Isabella._

Era largo, pero solo así podía resumir todo lo que le pasaba. Dio un gran suspiro, y decidió darselo a la salida. Asumió que era lo mejor.

Pasaron al recreo, y corrió a contarselo a su amiga.

Por otro lado, con los hermanos...

Phineas: Ferb, crees que debería disculparme con Isabella?

Lo miró inquisitivo, esperando saber por qué razón quería hacer eso.

Phineas: No le hablo desde el viernes, después de la salida al cine. Seguro que cree que estoy enojado, y no es así...

Ferb: Entonces hazlo.

Phineas: Bien, ya vengo! -Corrió hacia donde ella estaba-.

Mientras tanto, con las chicas...

Gretchen: No puedo creer que encerio lo vas a hacer! Osea, quiero decir... Estás segura?

Isabella: Si, Gret. Como dijo Ferb, ya esperé demasiado tiempo! Oh, hablando de eso... Pasó algo interesante con él en Historia?

Gretchen: No mucho, pero hablamos más de lo esperado! Creo que por fin empieza a notarme...

Isabella: Vaya, eso es bueno! Ojalá nos pudieramos quedar asi sentadas, no?Al menos por lo que queda del día...

Phineas: Isabella!

Volteó para ver que Flynn se acercaba corriendo.

Isabella: Phineas?

Gretchen: Okeey... Yo me voy... -Susurró hacia su compañera-.

Cuando llegó hacia ella, tomó aire por unos segundos, y luego habló.

Phineas: Me gustaría decirte algo...

Se sonrojó. Las palabras "Me gustaría decirte algo" en este momento significaban mucho para ella.

Isabella: Eh, algo? Qué? Qué me quieres decir? -Preguntaba nerviosa-.

Phineas: Quiero disculparme contigo.

Luego de eso se relajó, pero... Disculparse sobre qué?

Isabella: Discul... Parte? -Dijo confundida-.

Phineas: Si! Es que todos estos días estuve muy... Alejado. No sé si lo has notado...

Isabella: Oh si, me di cuenta de eso. Estabas enojado conmigo o algo así?

Phineas: No no, justamente eso es lo que vengo a decirte. Me comporté como un idiota, el que estuviera enfadado con Ferb no significaba que lo haga también con vos. Aparte, Isa, nunca podría enojarme contigo...

Sus palabras realmente la halagaban. Pero se preguntaba que sería del Phineas que ahora tenía en frente cuando le entragara el papel.

Isabella: *Nunca? Quisiera que eso se mantuviera cuando leas mi carta...* No te preocupes Phin, a todos nos pasa.

Phineas: Okey, me alegra que estemos bien. Por cierto, qué te parece la idea de quedarnos en los lugares que nos pusieron?

Su cara cambió a un gesto de sorpresa. Acaso ese chico podía leerle la mente?

Isabella: No me parece mal...

Phineas: Perfecto, le voy a avisar a Ferb.

Y dicho eso, observó como el muchacho se alejaba caminando tranquilamente.

Isabella: -Suspiró- Ay Phineas, si supieras...

El transcurso de la mañana fue bastante rápido. Eso era bueno para nuestra protagonista, ya que sus ansias no la dejaban concentrarse. Finalmente era la hora de Plástica, la última del día.

Todos se encontraban pintando con acrílicos. El trabajo consistía en hacer un tazón de frutas y sombrearlo.

Isabella: Un poco más de blanco y... -Miró hacia su mezclador, pero se le había acabado la pintura- Agh. Phineas, me prestas un poco de blanco?

Phineas la miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió picaramente.

Phineas: Claro! Aquí...Tienes! -Dijo mientras le machaba la cara con su pincel-.

Isabella: Hey! -Lo manchó con negro en el brazo-.

Phineas: El negro es más dificil de sacar! -Protestó-.

Isabella: Deja de inventar cosas, ningún color es más dificil de limpiar! -Respondió para luego sacarle la lengua-.

Phineas: Ah, si?

Y dejando de lado la pintura, se lanzó hacia ella, tratando de hacerle cosquillas. Isabella se defendía atajando sus brazos.

Asi estuvieron forcejeando un buen rato, hasta que ella lo fue empujando lentamente hasta la pared, dejandolo atrapado.

Isabella: Já! Te gané! -Dijo entre risas mientras aún sostenía sus brazos-.

Phineas: Oh no, no vas a ganarme!

Comenzó a hacer fuerza hacia adelante hasta que, sin querer, cayeron sobre la silla de Isabella.

Se quedaron así, cara a cara, rojos por la situación, hasta que el chico decidió levantarse, para volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de incomodidad, volvieron a hablar con normalidad.

Profesora Rossi: -Miró su reloj- Bueno chicos, junten sus cosas.

Phineas comenzó a guardar su carpeta tranquilamente. Pero, a diferencia de él, su compañera se hallaba muy nerviosa. Guardó las cosas como pudo y agarró la carta. Respiraba profundamente, para ver si se calmaba, pero parecía empeorarlo...

Isabella: Uh... Ph-Phineas...

Phineas: Si?

Sus latidos iban a mil por hora. Le costaba articular las palabras.

Isabella: Eh...Em...

Tragó saliva e intentó darle el bendito papel... Pero no pudo.

Isabella: Nada, dejá nomas.

Phineas: Ahm, okey.

Vio que se levantó para irse y, en un acto desesperado de que su carta llegue a destino, la guardó en un bolsillo de su mochila que no estaba del todo cerrado.

Phineas: Isabella, vos venís con nosotros?

Oh oh. Lo había olvidado por completo. Tenía que volver con ellos hasta su casa! Qué pasaría si leía la carta antes? Durante todo el camino no le dirigiría la palabra...

Isabella: Si... -Contestó algo perdida-.

Afuera todavía llovía, pero por suerte cada uno tenía su paraguas. Bueno, en realidad los de Phineas y Ferb eran una especie de prototipo miniatura que al apretar un botón se convertía en eso. Pero ese no es el punto.

Al llegar se dieron una corta despedida, para no mojarse, y se dirigieron a sus correspondientes casas.

Phineas: Sabes? La próxima podríamos volver en burbuja... -Dijo mientras entraba-.

Luego subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Ferb se había quedado en la cocina.

Phineas: Vamos a ver si mis cosas no se mojaron... -Comenzó a revisar cada lugar, hasta que se encontró con un papel "misterioso"...- Y esto?

Se sentó en su cama y empezó a leerlo.

Phineas: Mmm, al parecer es de Isabella, es su letra...

A medida que avanzaba iba teniendo una rara sensación, como que algo importante estaba a punto de pasar... Y no se equivocó...

Phineas: Un minuto, aca dice que... Ella... Está...

Sus manos temblaban mientras repasaba cada palabra con sumo cuidado.

Phineas: No... Puedo... Creerlo...

Apenas podía hablar. Todo su ser se encontraba congelado, estupefacto, desconcertado. Se tiró en la cama y miró hacia el techo, buscando alguna explicación.

Ferb entró en la pieza, y al verlo así, le preguntó que le pasaba. No recibió ninguna respuesta. Tomó el papel que se hallaba en el piso, y lo leyó. Al terminar de hacerlo, su mirada se posó en su hermano.

Phineas: Dime que es una broma... Dime que es una tonta broma de parte de los chicos...

Simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Ferb: Esto... -Se sentó a su lado- Esto lo escribió Isabella, no hay duda de ello.

El pelirrojo también se sentó, mirando a su hermano en busca de una excusa. No podía. Isabella NO podía estar enamorada de él.

Ferb: No es tan malo... -Dijo apoyándole una mano en el hombro-.

Temía que este reaccionara mal, como la vez pasada, pero no. Su mirada estaba perdida y su cuerpo rígido como una piedra.

Phineas: Es que... Cómo puede ser? Cómo puede ser que todo este tiempo...Le pasaba eso... -Se detuvo para bajar la mirada- Y yo nunca lo supe... Ni lo noté.

Ferb: Bueno, tal vez si me hubieras escuchado antes...

Phineas: Qué? -Lo miró confuso-.

Ferb: Esto era lo que siempre traté de decirte, pero nunca querías hacerme caso y lo negabas todo.

No tenía ninguna respuesta para eso. Era demasiado. Que su mejor amiga, de años, esté enamorada de él desde que lo conoció, era algo que le hacia doler la cabeza.

Phineas: No sé que voy a hacer, Ferb...

Ferb: Conociendote, te voy a decir que lo que menos tenés que hacer es evitarla.

Phineas: Pero cómo seguir tratandola de la misma manera! Ferb, está enamorada de mí! Y yo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo! -Volvió a detenerse en seco y dio un gran suspiro- Creo... Que lo mejor es que no sea tan cercano a ella como antes...

Ferb: Acaso leiste la carta? -La tomó denuevo y le señaló una parte de ella- _"No sabes cuanto me gustaría cambiar esto, porque no quiero perder la amistad que me brindaste durante todo este tiempo."_, sabés que a ella le duele esto tanto como a vos y lo único que se te ocurre es huir de los problemas alejandote!

Phineas: Y qué quieres que haga! -Se paró bruscamente- Se te ocurre otra cosa! Ferb, no lo entiendes, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo! -Luego se calmó y pasó sus manos por la cara- Yo... No sé... No... No puedo con esto... -Dijo en un tono lúgubre y se dirigió hacia el baño-.

Ante todo esto, Phineas estaba realmente desconcertado. Todo ese tiempo tratandola como una amiga, cuando en verdad ella sentía otra cosa. Le gustaría volverse invisible, o volver el tiempo atrás y quedarse para siempre con 10 años. Todo parecía tan simple. No había problemas y no te preocupabas por nada.

Abrió la canilla y se lavó la cara con agua fría, para despertarse del todo. No, no era un sueño, no importaba lo que intente. La realidad ya caía sobre él y no había forma de evitarlo.

Phineas: Y ahora qué? -Preguntó mientras se miraba al espejo-.

* * *

><p>Ohhh si! Por fin se confesó! Pero... Como dijo Phineas... Y AHORA QUE? D:<p>

Bueno, aún queda muuuucho pero muuuucho por ver.

Respondo Reviews:

**Phinbella2012:** Si! Chicas al poder! :D

**Monnikce:** Pues sí, es realmente asi es como imagino a Phineas en esta clase de situaciones. Y gracias, me alegra que te guste :B

**Ayulen-Musiix:** No te preocupes, se va a calmar... Pero no todavía! Muahaha e_e

Por lo que veo te convertiste en una fiel lectora de mi fic... Yay! :3

**Hikari_Witch:** Graaacias, me gusta que te guste mi historia :')

Te aseguro que Isabella no se va a rendir, y menos ahora que ya dio un GRAN paso!


	13. Una pequeña esperanza

Después de la gran confesión, ambos, tanto Phineas como Isabella, no se sienten como antes... Ni su relación es como antes...

No lo odien a Phineas! Creo que uno reaccionaría así después de tantos años de amistad... O no?

Los personajes pertenecen a los geniales Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 13: Una pequeña esperanza.<span>

_Un campo lleno de flores. El sol brilla en el cielo. Isabella camina tranquilamente por él, todo parece ser perfecto._

_La escena cambia: Un lago, ella en un bote. Con alguien más, con quien tiene agarradas las manos._

_Es Phineas._

_Isabella le sonrie, y este también. De repente, la sonrisa se transforma en rabia. Le suelta las manos._

_Isabella lo mira sorprendida, mientras comienzan a caer por una fuerte cascada. Se hunden, y una fuerte presión en el pecho la invade._

_Se está ahogando y trata de salir a la superficie._

_Con dificultad ve que Phineas la está mirando desde el borde de un acantilado. Pero no sigue en el agua, ahora está parada sobre un pedazo de tierra que flota sobre un agujero interminable._

_Ella grita para que la ayude, pero el la ignora. Isabella observa como se va lentamente, dandole la espalda, mientras sigue intentando obtener su atención para que la saque de ahí._

_Isabella? -Escucha una voz- Isa!_

_El suelo se resquebraja y ella cae._

Gretchen: Isa! -Exclama mientras le sacude el hombro-.

Se despierta, y se da cuenta de que no está cayendo en un agujero, sino que se encuentra en la escuela.

Gretchen: Estabas dormida?

Mira a su alrededor, está algo perdida. Al parecer es la entrada, solo que todavía no ha tocado el timbre.

Isabella: -Suspira- Tuve una pesadilla horrible.

Gretchen: Qué soñaste? -Dice mientras se sienta en su silla-.

Isabella: No tengo ganas de contarte detalle por detalle, pero la cuestión es que... Phineas me odiaba. Me dejaba caer en un abismo.

Gretchen: Ay, Isabella. Me parece que te quedaste un poco preocupada por lo de la carta. No te hagas drama! Todo va a estar bien.

Isabella: Es que... Qué pasa si no? Digo, qué pasa si encerio se enoja conmigo?

Gretchen: Pero por qué se habría de enojar con vos? Si no hiciste nada malo! Encerio, vos quedate tranquila. Y si se enoja, es un idiota.

Isabella: Mm, no sé, por ahí tengas razón...

Y en cuanto dijo eso, escuchó como abrían la puerta. Volteó para mirar y darse cuenta de que eran los hermanos.

No dijo una palabra, solo quedó en silencio, mirando hacia abajo. Estaba avergonzada, si antes le era dificil hablar con él, ahora sería mucho peor.

Phineas no la saludó, es más, ni siquiera la miró. Solo dejó las cosas en su mesa y se fue afuera.

Por el contrario, Ferb observó con enfado la acción de su hermano, y luego la saludó cálidamente.

Ferb: Hola Isabella.

Isabella: Hola Ferb... -Respondió desganada-.

La miró con pena. No parecía estar bien y hasta ahora Phineas no había echo nada más que empeorar las cosas.

Ferb: Gretchen, me dejas a solas con ella?

Gretchen: Uhm, si.

Una vez que la castaña se retiró, se sentó frente a ella, listo para dar un discurso que le levante el ánimo.

Isabella: Si, ya sé, que no me rinda -Lo interrumpió-.

No sabía que decirle, asi que estuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Luego habló.

Ferb: Sé que es una pregunta estupida pero... Cómo te sentís?

Isabella: Ya sabés lo de la carta, no?

Asintió.

Isabella: Bueno, no te voy a mentir, no sé como sentirme. Quiero decir, por fin después de todos estos años se lo dije, y ahora al parecer no me quiere ni ver...

Ferb: Hay algo de cierto en lo que decis. Lo que pasa es que... Phineas ahora está realmente MUY confundido. Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo, necesita procesarlo.

Isabella: Y cuánto tiempo crees que le tome "procesar"?

Ferb: Te soy sincero? No sé. Pero si quieres, de a poco, trato de hablar con él.

Isabella: Mientras no se enoje con vos...

Ferb: No te preocupes, tengo mis métodos -Le guiñó un ojo-.

Y con tan solo esa frase logró sacarle a Isabella la primera sonrisa que tuvo en toda la mañana. Luego de eso, tocó el timbre.

Ferb: Vamos? -Le extendió la mano- Y no dejes que te afecte...

Ella asintió suavemente, aceptó su mano, y pasaron al patio.

Llegaba la peor hora, tanto para Phineas como para Isabella. Estaban tan enfocados en la confesión que no creían tener mente para concentrarse en otra cosa: Matemáticas.

Phineas: *A ver... Primero encerramos entre corchete y después... No, no era separar en términos? Bueno, voy a hacer eso... Lo que lo separaba era el mas y el menos... Pero aca también hay una división... Mejor le pregunto a Is... No, no puedo.* Aghh -Dio un bufido y apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa-.

Ferb lo miró, mientras arqueaba las cejas. No le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, porque era bastante obvio. Siempre fue un chico inteligente y hábil con las matemáticas, pero solo había una cosa que realmente podía hacerlo perder esa capacidad: Amor. Lo único que Phineas Flynn no entendía.

Mientras tanto, atrás, Isabella tampoco lograba concentrarse. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de hacer los ejercicios. Simplemente dibujaba un gran corazón, con un triángulo adentro, poniendo a los costados "IxP".

Para suerte de ambos no era un trabajo que tuvieran que entregar, asi que Phineas se rindió e Isabella continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

En un momento, la muchacha pensó que tal vez interpretó mal lo que ocurrió temprano en la mañana, que por ahí no estaba tan enojado como ella creía...

Isabella: Phineas...?

No hubo respuesta.

Isabella: *Probemos con algo simple...* Phineas, me prestas la goma?

Pero no. No le contestó ni se volteó. Como si nunca la hubiera escuchado...

Ferb: Phineas, Isabella te está hablando.

Phineas: Prestasela vos. Yo la perdí.

Se sintió dolida. No había duda, sus planes eran ignorarla por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

En cambio Ferb lo miró descepcionado y a la vez enojado. Por qué actuaba así? Por qué era tan frío? Ese no era el Phineas que conocía.

El timbre tocó y todos salieron apuradísimos, como si se les fuera a acabar el aire estando un segundo más en el curso. Sin embargo Isabella quería quedarse, no tenía ganas de salir.

Adyson: Isa, vamos?

Isabella: No, creo que me voy a quedar...

Adyson: Segura?

Isabella: Si, andá nomas, no te preocupes.

Adyson: Am, okey...

Finalmente se quedó sola dentro del gran y vacio curso.

Isabella: -Dio un gran suspiro- No debería haberle dado esa estupida carta... Pero, si no era ahora, cuándo! Antes o después, no hay diferencia, igual se enojaría!

Miró, por la ventana, como un hornero construía su casa, hasta que el reflejo de alguien entrando interrumpió su vista.

Se dio vuelta y allí se encontraba el cabeza de triángulo. Este se dirigió hasta su mesa y sacó un poco de plata. Isabella notó que no le hablaría, asi que decidió hacerlo ella.

Isabella: Phineas...

Nada.

Isabella: Phineas, me podés escuchar? -Se paró-.

Seguía haciendo como si fuera invisible. Comenzó a irse, hasta que la muchacha se paró en frente de él, tapandole el camino. Solo la miró inexpresivamente.

Isabella: Qué te pasa?

Arqueó las cejas.

Isabella: Bueno, sé que es una pregunta tonta, porque es obvio lo que te pasa... Pero podrías dejar de ignorarme?

Bajó la vista y trató de pasar. Pero ella no lo dejaba.

Isabella: Esperá! -Lo tomó de los hombros- Necesito que charlemos...

Se soltó bruscamente y dio unos pasos para atrás.

Phineas: No quiero hablar de eso.

Lo miró muy desconcertada. No le dijo nada en todo el día y esas eran las únicas palabras que se le ocurrían? Que no quería hablar? De repente, comenzó a sentir rabia.

Isabella: Okey, mira, lo siento! Lamento que me gustes! Pero quieres saber algo! No puedo cambiarlo! Y me gustaría que fueras un poquito maduro y lo aceptes, Phineas!

No le contestó, solo le dirigió una fría y silenciosa mirada.

Isabella: Dejá de ser así! Dónde está ese amigo que siempre me apoyaba y escuchaba! Dónde está ese chico que, aunque estuviera molesto conmigo, siempre estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas!

En ese momento entraron Gretchen y Ferb. Estaban preocupados porque Phineas nunca volvió del grado, y era allí donde estaba Isabella. Simplemente volvieron para ver si pasaba algo... Y tenían razón.

Isabella: Contestame! Por qué estás actuando de esa manera! Acaso no te importa que para mi esto es tan dificil como para vos!

Los que recien habían ingresado se acercaron para llevar a Isabella afuera, para que se calme y respire aire fresco. Pero ella insistía en obtener una respuesta.

Isabella: Recuerdo que una vez me prometiste entenderme sin importar lo que pase! Qué pasó con eso! Dónde quedó esa promesa! Dónde se fue tu amistad!

Ferb: Isa, por favor, vamos! -La estiraba del brazo, pero no daba resultado-.

Phineas: No existe amistad donde hay amor.

Esto hizo que los tres detuvieran en seco las acciones que estaban realizando. Isabella, estupefacta, se soltó, y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, dijo suavemente.

Isabella: No puedo creer que seas así. Creí que eras distinto, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Ferb agarró del brazo a Phineas y se lo llevó afuera.

Gretchen se acercó, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, y la consoló como pudo.

Gretchen: Si no quiere entender lo que te pasa, es porque no es para vos, en ningún sentido.

Justo entraba el profesor de Música, con un papel en las manos y cinta.

Ambas voltearon para ver que estaba pegando un cartel en una de las paredes. Se podía leer en letras grandes "Concurso de Canto".

Isabella se dirigió hacia allí, y comenzó a leer lo que decía el panfleto.

_La Secundaria Danville presenta el CONCURSO DE CANTOS anual._

_Tendrá lugar el día 12 de Mayo, a las 20:00 hs. en el Salón de Usos Multiples (S.U.M)_

Y después de esa corta introducción aparecía una serie de espacios en blanco, listos para ser rellenados con nombres.

Le pareció interesante, pero no se sentía con ánimos de anotarse.

El resto de la mañana no fue muy importante. Nada nuevo pasó. Seguía sintiendose dolida, y Phineas seguía frío como una roca. Ferb no se le acercó ni se dio vuelta para charlar en ningún momento. Empezaba a pensar que también estaba enfadado, pero no. Seguro era por su hermano.

Más tarde, a la salida...

Holly: Ay, dale Isa! Va a ser divertido!

Adyson: Si! Hace rato que no tocamos juntas!

Isabella: Lo siento chicas, es que estoy sin ganas... Haganlo ustedes, y yo las apoyo desde el público -Sonrió a medias-.

Katie: Es que no va a ser lo mismo sin vos. A parte vos sos la que cantas, porque tenés re linda voz! Podríamos ganar!

Gretchen: Chicas, no quiere, no insistan...

Milly: Por lo menos podrías contarnos qué te pasa?

Isabella: No es nada.

Ginger: Si, claro. Te conocemos perfectamente como para saber que algo te pasa.

Isabella: Cuando pueda se los voy a contar... Pero, por ahora no. Confien en mi.

Todas, después de un rato de pensar, asintieron. Sabían que ella siempre mantiene su palabra, como buena exploradora.

Ya era la tarde. Las 17:05, para ser exactos.

Isabella se encontraba tirada en su cama, escuchando música en su notebook, mientras chateaba con Ferb.

_Izzie: No te dijo nada?_

_Ferb: No, no habló del tema. De todos modos, me parece bien en cierto modo que le hayas gritado... Si no se despierta por las buenas, queda por las malas._

_Izzie: No creí que fueras tan malo con tu propio hermano xD_

_Ferb: No es que sea malo, es que él es un terco! Y no me gusta cuando una persona trata de negar algo que es cierto..._

_Izzie: Cambiando de tema, te enteraste del concurso?_

_Ferb: Si. Vas a inscribirte?_

_Izzie: No, no creo. Y ustedes?_

_Ferb: Le pregunté si quería, pero me dijo que no. No se siente con ánimos, supongo._

_Izzie: Wow, Phineas y los Ferbtones no van a aprovechar un concurso de canto? Eso es nuevo._

Mientras terminaba de mandar eso, una canción comenzaba a sonar. Era la número veinte de su lista de reproducción.

Isabella: Esta canción es...

Su rostro comenzó a iluminarse. De repente, una idea había cruzado su alborotada cabeza. Debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Era...

Isabella: Perfecta! -Dijo con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro-.

_Izzie: Ferb..._

_Ferb: Si?_

_Izzie: Necesito un favor, y no podés decir que no!_

_Ferb: Podrías decirmelo primero._

_Izzie: No, por si lo hago, no lo vas a hacer. Prometeme que me vas a ayudar con esto!_

Tardó un rato en contestar, pero finalmente, respondió.

_Ferb: Okey, qué necesitas?_

Terminó de contarle la idea y este aceptó encantado. Le parecía una buena propuesta.

_Izzie: Pero necesito más personas..._

_Ferb: No te preocuopes, de eso me encargo yo._

_Izzie: Gracias Ferb! Ojalá que salga bien._

_Ferb: Va a resultar bien, estoy seguro._

_Izzie: Y la canci__ón es perfecta. En fin, mañana afinamos los detalles, si?_

_Ferb: Está bien. Nos vemos Isa._

_Izzie: Besos!_

Apagó la maquina y se dejo caer en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. No había sido el mejor día, pero esa canción lo cambió todo. Nadie dijo que solucionaría las cosas, pero de que se descargaría y daría un pequeño avanze, eso era seguro.

Isabella: Mañana a primera hora, lo voy a hacer.

* * *

><p>Izzie tiene una idea... Esperemos a ver de qué se trata (;<p>

Por cierto, gracias a todos los que leen, me encanta que me dejen comentarios positivos :3

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Respondo Reviews:

**Ayulen-Musiix:** Jajaja, si te gustó eso, preparate para todo lo que se viene! Y muchas gracias por convertirte en una lectora oficial de mi fic e_e

**Gatita1869:** Si, se decidió a revelarselo todo! Y ahora va por más! :DDD

Me parece bien dejarte con la duda, esa es la intención e_e

**Isabellamarie1998:** Hola! Bienvenida a FanFiction. Gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia n_n

**Phinbella2012:** Mmm, si lo matarías si le hace algo... No quiero pensar que le vas a hacer después de este cap!

**Monnikce:** Muchas gracias! Y no, no tiembles, es solo una historia con suspenso xD e_e


	14. Un poco de ayuda extra

Una actitud fría, un concurso, una idea, y ahora... Una...

Bah, para que decirles! Leanlo ustedes mismos :3

_PnF Characters © Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 14: Un poco de ayuda extra.<span>

Amanecía un despejado día. En la casa de las García-Shapiro, Vivian se disponía a despertar a su hija, como todas las mañanas.

Vivian: Isaa, hora de levantarse...

Pero al entrar se sorprendió: Ya estaba levantada, cambiada, peinada y lista para irse. Solo le faltaba desayunar.

Vivian: Ahm...

Isabella: Buenos días mamá -Saludó contenta-.

Vivian: Hace mucho estás levantada?

Isabella: Em, más o menos... -Dijo mientras miraba su celular-.

_Mensaje nuevo._

Isabella: Bueno, me voy al baño...

Se encontraba con más energía de la que suele tener en las mañanas. Tal vez porque estaba emocionada por algo... O apurada...

Mientras tanto, en la casa de en frente...

Phineas: Ferb, a quién le mandás mensaje a esta hora? -Preguntó asombrado mientras luchaba para ponerse su jean-.

Ferb: A nadie importante.

_Isabella, ya conseguí a los chicos. Solo quedaría arreglar el tema de los ensayos._

Ferb: Em, Phineas...

Phineas: Qué?

Ferb: Vos me habías dicho que no querías entrar en el concurso, cierto?

Phineas: -Suspiró- Si, me encantaría tocar como los viejos tiempos con "Phineas y los FerbTones" pero... No me siento con ganas.

Ferb: Y te molestaría si yo toco con los chicos?

Phineas: Amm -Lo miró desconcertado- pues, supongo que no. Pero vas a cantar vos?

Ferb: No precisamente. Lo va a hacer... Alguien más...

Phineas: Bueno, igual tienen todo mi aguante -Dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hermano-.

Ferb: Que bien, me alegra que... -De repente miró su reloj y quedó pasmado -.

Phineas: Qué pasa?

Le mostró la hora y, acto seguido, mirandolo con grandes ojos dijo.

Phineas: Se nos hizo tarde!

Comenzaron a terminar de cambiarse lo más rápido que podían. Lástima que no les dejaban ocupar algunos de sus inventos para llegar a tiempo, pero bueno, de todos modos era divertido correr apresurados y sin aliento hasta la escuela.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Por su parte, Isabella llegó lo más temprano que pudo. Casi no había nadie en el aula, solo dos o tres compañeros.

Dejó su mochila y se dirigió rapidamente hacia el panfleto en la pared. Algunos ya se habían anotado. Tomó una birome y comenzó a rellenar un espacio con su nombre.

Simultaneamente, mientras ella hacía eso, Gretchen entraba por la puerta. Al verla, se acercó curiosa por atrás.

Gretchen: Te estás inscribiendo en el concurso!

Isabella pegó un pequeño salto y se dio vuelta. Se alivió al ver que era su amiga.

Isabella: Te lo iba a contar ayer pero no pude, estuve... Planificando cosas.

Gretchen: Isa! Dijiste que no querías!

Isabella: Lo sé pero... Estaba escuchando música y... De repente me di cuenta de que hay una canción que describe perfectamente como me siento ahora con respecto a ya sabés quien y... Necesitaba hacerlo!

Gretchen la observó en silencio por unos segundos.

Gretchen: Está bien, yo no tengo problema pero, y las chicas?

Isabella: Decís que se van a enojar?

Gretchen: Y qué te parece? Se los prometiste.

Isabella: Bueno, pero podrían hacer una excepción y entenderme.

Gretchen: Me querés explicar cómo te van a "entender" si vos nunca les contaste sobre lo que te sigue pasando? -La miró sarcástica-.

Quedó pensativa. Era cierto, las demás chicas no sabían nada, y ella estaba rompiendo una promesa... Por lo tanto... Se enojarían? Ya tenía suficiente con Phineas, no quería lo mismo con sus amigas.

Dio un gran suspiro y luego habló.

Isabella: Si llegan a preguntarme, te prometo que se los cuento. Si?

Gretchen: No es tanto por mí, es más por vos y porque se supone son tus amigas... Pero es tu decisión.

_Isabella!_

Escuchó que la llamaban y, al darse vuelta, vio que era Django. Venía sonriente con una tarjeta en su mano.

Django: Te invito a mi fiesta. Sábado de 21:00 a 01:00.

Isabella: Oh, gracias -Aceptó contenta-.

Luego de que se fue, observó con detenimiento la tarjeta. Y después se puso a pensar... Django es uno de los mejores amigos de Phineas, no? Y él seguro va a estar. Entonces, no sería una buena oportunidad para intentar "algo" esa noche? El problema era qué hacer. La guardó y fue a sentarse en su lugar.

Ya tocaba el timbre, y aún no había señal de los hermanos. No le sorprendía que se hayan atrasado, desde que les sacaron sus inventos, estaban menos ágiles.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Cuando justo saludaba la profesora de la primera hora, entraron los Flynn - Fletcher. Agitados, pasaron y se sentaron rapidamente en sus lugares.

Allí se encontraron con las tarjetas de Django. Las examinaron y luego le levantaron el pulgar en alto, con una sonrisa, confirmando su asistencia.

Más tarde, en plena clase, Ferb le pasó un papel a Isabella.

_Isa, recibiste mi mensaje hoy?_

_Sisi. Asi que voy a cantar con los Ferbtones?_

_Pues sí, el tema que me pasaste necesita lo siguiente: Bajo (Yo), Teclado (Baljeet), Batería (Buford) y... Faltaría quien toque la guitarra._

_Bueno... Yo lo podría hacer..._

_No, vos concentrate en cantar. Le voy a preguntar a Jeremy si quiere ayudar con eso._

_Okey._

Antes de seguir hablando, el timbre que indica el primer recreo sonó.

Ferb: Cuando te haga seña, vení y arreglamos detalles con los chicos -Le susurró antes de irse-.

Isabella se adelantó a salir antes que sus compañeras, ya que quería aprovechar que el kiosko no estaría muy lleno en ese momento.

Adyson: Entonces me dijo que quería que si o si vaya. Soy yo o me estaba tirando indirectas?

Katie: Para mi que si eh. Pero bueno, lo vamos a averiguar el...

Holly: Hey, chicas! Miren!

Frente a ellas aparecía el nombre de Isabella, inscripta en el concurso de cantos.

Ginger: No era que no iba a anotarse?

Milly: Eso dijo! Supuestamente...

Adyson: No lo puedo creer. Y con quién se supone que va a hacerlo? O piensa cantar sola?

Katie: Esto es el colmo chicas. Vamos a hablar con ella, ahora.

Mientras tanto, en el patio...

Phineas: Y ya tenés DJ? Porque Ferb es bastante bueno, eh...

Django: Si, no se preocupen chicos, ya tengo todo.

Baljeet: Seguro va a salir genial.

Django: Eso espero, porque la verdad es que-

Ferb: Em, Django... -Le hizo una señal con la mirada, interrumpiendolo-.

Django: Oh, claro... Eh, Phineas, me acompañás a preguntarle algo a la profesora de Matemáticas?

Phineas: Pero creo que no llegó todavía...

Django: No importa, podemos esperar, vamos! - Lo tomó del brazo, llevandoselo a toda prisa-.

Una vez que se fueron, Ferb levanto la mano hacia donde estaba Isabella. Esta se acercó rapidamente cuando vio que "no había moros en la costa".

Isabella: Gracias por hacer esto chicos, les debo una!

Buford: No hay problema. Ahora, cuál es la canción?

Isabella: Esta... -Dijo, sacó su celular, lo puso en un volumen bajo, y la reprodujo-.

Baljeet: Y por qué esa especificamente?

Isabella: Es por la letra. En fin, decidamos los días de ensayo. Tenemos 4 semanas.

Y acto seguido se pusieron a organizar todos los detalles extras.

De repente, el grupo de exploradoras se acercó, pidiendo hablar un rato con Isabella. Luego se fueron a una esquina del patio. Cuando llegaron, se pusieron alrededor, dejandola acorralada.

Adyson: Me podés explicar qué hace tu nombre inscripto en el Concurso de Cantos? -Preguntó con un tono rudo-.

Isabella: Q-qué? -Se puso nerviosa-.

Holly: Dijiste que no estabas con ganas!

Isabella: Si, pero, chicas...

Katie: Tengo la leve sensación de que fue para sacarnos del camino, o no?

Isabella: No, no! No es eso!

Ginger: Ah no?

Milly: Y entonces qué?

Isabella: Es que... -Miró hacia Gretchen-.

Gretchen: Cumplí con tu promesa.

Adyson: Qué promesa? Si la que nos había echo ya la rompió!

Isabella: Chicas, por favor, no quiero pelear con ustedes. Tenía que hacerlo. Hay una razón en especial.

Katie: Y cuál es esa razón?

Isabella: Yo... -Titubeó, para luego bajar la mirada- No se los puedo decir.

Ginger: Debimos imaginarlo. Es como lo que hablamos la otra vez.

Isabella: Qué? -Dijo confundida-.

Milly: Lo que pasa es que el otro día estabamos charlando entre nosotras y...

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Hasta que Adyson lo rompió.

Adyson: Llegamos a la conclusión de que no sos como antes! No nos contas nada! Y estamos seguras de que hay algo que ocultás desde que empezaron las clases, porque no estás "normal".

Isabella: Pueden calmarse? Se los voy a contar si, pero no ahora, no es el momento...

Katie: Y cuando va a ser, entonces?

Adyson: Ya nos cansamos. Si no confias en nosotras, no podemos llamarte amiga.

Dicho eso, comenzaron a irse muy descepcionadas.

Isabella: No! Esperen!

Pero seguían caminando, dandole la espalda.

Isabella: Gretchen... -Suplicó ayuda con la mirada-.

Gretchen: No puedo hacer nada por vos. Deberías decirselo, y listo.

Isabella: Agh, está bien. Chicas, vuelvan! Se los voy a contar! -Gritó finalmente hacia ellas-.

Se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a volver lentamente. Luego, la miraron curiosas, eperando una explicación.

Isabella: Miren, sé que todo este tiempo estuve rara. Lo que pasa es que, hay algo que no muchos saben, solo Gretchen y Ferb...

Al decir eso, ya sabían parcialmente de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, siguieron escuchandola.

Isabella: No quise decirselo a ustedes porque tenía miedo de que sin querer el rumor se esparciera. Iba a ser peor si eso pasaba. Pero bueno, la cuestión es que me sigue gustando Phineas. Tal como el año pasado. Y el pasado, y el pasado, y... -Suspiró- Y practicamente desde que tengo memoria.

A todas se les esbozó una sonrisa. Luego pegaron un pequeño grito de emoción.

Isabella: -Se rió un poco- Bueno, en verdad ya lo sabían seguro. Solo que ahora se los confirmo.

Holly: Exacto.

Ginger: Solo esperabamos a que vos lo dijeras.

Adyson: Asi que nos parece bien que por fin lo hayas echo.

Isabella: Si, la verdad es que ahora tengo un peso menos encima...

Katie: Algo más que nos tengas que contar? -Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta...-

Isabella: Ahm, ahora que lo mencionas, si...

Decidió contarles todo. Les relató el día de la salida, el enojo de Phineas con Ferb, como se confesó y como él reaccionó. De paso también les mencionó el por qué del concurso.

Milly: Wow, si nos decías eso, desde un principio te hubieramos apoyado!

Holly: Aunque aún no puedo creer que haya dicho esas cosas.

Adyson: La verdad que no suena a algo que Phineas haría.

Isabella: Lo sé, yo estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes...

Gretchen: Y... Cambiando de tema, ya que estamos con todo eso del concurso y Phineas... No necesitas coros?

Coros? Que perfecta idea! Asi nadie quedaría afuera, y la canción saldría aún mejor.

Isabella: Ahora que lo pienso, si, me parece que me vendrían bien... -Dijo con una sonrisa pícara-.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Más tarde, a la siesta, todos se reunieron para la primera práctica en la casa de Jeremy.

Isabella: Y aca... -Dijo mientras subrayaba en un papel- Voy a cambiarle esto... Por... Esto.

Milly: Y en esta parte no?

Isabella: No no, esa está bien.

Katie: Tenías razón -Afirmó, leyendo la letra- Encaja casi perfectamente con lo que te pasa ahora...

Isabella: Por eso la elegí. Si voy a hacerle saber lo que pienso, más vale hacerlo bien.

Adyson: Cambiando de tema, todas van a lo de Django el sábado?

Todas: Si -Respondieron al unísono-.

Holly: Aunque todavía no tengo idea de que ponerme...

Gretchen: Lo mismo digo. No sé si comparme un vestido... O ir así nomás...

Ginger: Y vos tenés una idea de que llevar? -Preguntó a Isabella-.

Isabella: Eh? -Pronunció perdida, ya que se estaba concentrada en la letra-.

Katie: Justamente vos, más que nadie, tendrías que pensar bien que ponerte...

Isabella: Por qué? -Interrogó inocente-.

Todas sus amigas se miraron entre sí. Se quejaba de que el pelirrojo era distraído, pero ella tampoco pasaba desapercibida.

Adyson: Ay, nena. Una fiesta. Phineas va a estar... Osea que... -Trató de simplificarselo lo más que pudo- Tu saca los cálculos.

Isabella: Aaah, ya entendí. Si, estuve pensando en eso hoy pero, no estoy segura de hacer alguna "movida".

Gretchen: No te decimos que hagas algo en concreto, pero al menos seducilo.

Isabella: El qué? -Exclamó sorprendida-.

Definitivamente eso era algo que nunca trató de hacer. No era su estilo, y no se consideraba a sí misma "seductora".

Isabella: Ahm, no sé chicas, se me hace que no me va a salir eso de... Sedu... Cir.

Holly: Ni que fuera dificil!

Ginger: Con buen maquillaje y vestido, ya está. Es obvio que le encantas, Isa, solo que todavía no quiere aceptarlo.

Isabella: Encerio? -Preguntó ilusionada-.

Milly: Por supuesto! Nosotras nos damos cuenta.

Adyson: Asi que el sábado nos juntamos todas en mi casa y te preparamos, dale?

Isabella: Ehh -No estaba segura, pero al ver las caras de "Por favor" de sus amigas, aceptó- Está bien.

Ferb: Chicas, no quiero interrumpir, pero vamos a ver como sale la canción hasta ahora.

Isabella: Bueno, chicas lean bien su partes. Buford, danos la señal...

Buford: 1, 2, 3, 4! -Contaba al mismo tiempo que golpeaba sus palillos-.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

A pesar de haber sido el primer intento, salió mejor de lo esperado. Para sus suertes, no parecían tener que practicar mucho más.

Pero ahora adelantemosnos al sábado directamente.

Era el mediodía.

Vivian: Y cómo les salió? -Preguntaba al mismo tiempo que cortaba un pedazo de milanesa-.

Isabella: Re bien. Capaz que ganemos, si seguimos asi.

Vivian: Me alegra. Por cierto, hija, te dejé el vestido en tu cuarto.

Isabella: Bien! Ahora me fijo...

Dicho eso, llevó su plato a la cocina y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Al entrar y ver el vestido, quedó un poco estupefacta. No se imaginaba con él. Era de un solo hombro, negro, simple pero lindo. En los pies se iba a poner unos tacos, tipo peep toes, también negros.

Isabella: Será que voy a llamarle la atención así? -Dijo para sí misma, algo insegura-.

De repente, su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Gretchen.

_Isabella: Hola, Gret._

_Gretchen: Hola! Te quería preguntar si puedo ir con vos a lo de Adyson, porque ni idea donde queda su casa._

_Isabella: Si, no hay problema. Ella me dijo que tenemos que ir para las 20:00, ya vestidas. Vení para las 19:30 a mi casa y de ahí vamos._

_Gretchen: Okey. Um, Isa..._

_Isabella: Qué?_

_Gretchen: Decís que vaya "arreglada"?_

_Isabella: Lo decís por Ferb?_

_Gretchen: ...Si... _

_Isabella: -Dio una pequeña risa- Como quieras. Estaría bueno, para ver si finalmente cae a tus pies... -Dijo con un tono insinuante-._

_Gretchen: Sos una boba._ _Bueno, nos vemos!_

_Isabella: Dale, te espero._

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Rapidamente cayó la noche. Eran las 19:35, Isabella se encontraba esperando a su amiga.

Isabella: Espero que no tarde mucho... -Decía mientras miraba por la ventana-.

Se dio vuelta e, instantaneamente, se topó con su vestido. Estaba allí, intacto, sobre su cama. Automáticamente se le vino a la mente probarselo.

Se lo puso, se calzó los zapatos, y se miró al espejo.

No parecía ella. Estaba tan... Sexy. Jamás se había puesto un vestido así, pero sin embargo le gustaba como le quedaba.

Supuso que eso era uno de los cambios correspondientes a la adolescencia. Pasar de un moño a una hebilla. De los zapatos bajos a tacos. De un vestido tierno a uno más provocativo. Era parte de sacar esa sensualidad que hasta ahora no había descubierto en ella.

Seguía admirandose, hasta que el sonido de su puerta abriendose la interrumpió.

_Te queda re bien!_

Era Gretchen, que lo decía con tal cara de emoción que parecía su madre.

Gretchen: Tu mamá me dijo que pase nomas -Se excusó por irrumpir en su pieza-.

Isabella: No importa. Pero hablando de verse bien...

Miró de arriba a abajo a su amiga. Esta tenía un vestido strapples verde, que se ajustaba hasta la cintura y luego caía libremente, pero sin levantarse mucho. Y tacos plateados, por supuesto.

Gretchen: Te gusta? -Preguntó no muy convencida-.

Isabella: Estás re linda!

Gretchen: Gracias... -Agradeció avergonzada-.

Isabella: -Mirando su reloj- Bueno, mejor nos vamos yendo.

* * *

><p>Oh si! Habrá fiesta! e_e<p>

Cómo creen que reaccionará Phineas ante una Isabella tan... Provocativa?

Por cierto, de ahora en adelante pondré "0-0-0-0" cuando quiera indicar separación. En verdad yo siempre le ponía unas lineas, pero FF nunca me las aceptaba cuando guardaba el maldito cap! -.- (Y recién ahora me doy cuenta... :facepalm:)

Respondo Reviews:

**Ayulen-Musiix:** Lo sé, te entiendo. Hasta a mí cuando lo escribía me dio algo de bronca.  
>Bueno, ahora sabés que va a hacer! :D<br>Vaya! Muchas gracias! No sabía que lo encontraras magnífico...Yay! :3

**Gatita1869:** Todos queremos matarlo xD  
>Bueno, ahora lo averiguaste :B<br>Y muchas gracias!

**Isabellamarie1998:** Yo también haría eso si fuera Ferb! xD  
>Gracias! Me alegra que sigas mi fic :3<p>

**Phinbella2012:** Y la verdad que sí, pero parece que cuando le dicen las cosas, peor se pone.  
>Muy pronto sabrás que canción es, pero por ahora no e_e<p>

**Monnikce:** Hmm, me leiste la mente(? xD  
>Te escapas de clases para leerme? No sabía que incitaba a la rebeldía! (Broma, broma :3)<p> 


	15. Determinación a flor de piel

Antes que nada, la canción que aparece aca NO tiene nada que ver con el plan de Isabella que leyeron unos caps atrás. Solo les aviso, por las dudas.

Sin embargo no pude poner el enlace del video, asi que antes de que "comienze" la letra, puse cual es, por si quieren leer mientras la escuchan :3

En fin, nada más que decir, disfruten!

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 15: Determinación a flor de piel.<span>

Ya se hacían las 20:00, y en la residencia Flynn - Fletcher, los hermanos se encontraban en su habitación.

Phineas luchaba con la constante duda de que ponerse, mientras que su hermano estaba tranquilamente con la notebook.

Phineas: Cómo puedes estar tan relajado?

Ferb: Falta una hora, Phineas...

Phineas: Y ya sabés qué ponerte?

Lo miró sarcástico.

Ferb: Somos chicos, no hay mucho que pensar. Dejá la histeria para las mujeres...

Phineas: No soy histerico! -Replicó molesto-.

Luego pensó en su respuesta, la cual sonaba algo "histerica", y se corrigió.

Phineas: Digo, no soy histerico -Volvió a repetir, esta vez más calmado-.

El mayor dejó escapar una risa.

Ferb: Hacelo simple, una camisa y jean.

Phineas: Así nomás?

Ferb: Y qué esperas? Ir de esmoquin?

Phineas: No, solo decía que tal vez queda "demasiado" simple...

Ferb: Sinceramente no entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto, ni que fueras a ver a alguien importan -Y en ese momento, realizó el hecho de que tal vez si era por alguien- Oh, ya entiendo...

Phineas: Qué cosa? -Interrogó confundido-.

Ferb: Es por Isabella.

Antes hubiera pensado bien antes de decir eso, pero ahora ya no temía la reacción que pudiera causar en él. Phineas ya se había dado cuenta de todo lo que ocurre con respecto a Isabella, por lo tanto sentía que no tenía por qué ser "suave". Mejor decirlo todo en la cara, y listo.

Phineas: Qué! -Se puso rojo, aunque Ferb no pudo distinguir si era por rabia o verguenza-.

Ferb: Te preocupas tanto en cómo vas a ir porque sabés que va a estar.

Phineas: Hermano, por favor, no quiero pelear denuevo. Y tampoco quiero repetirte por millonésima vez que no quiero nada con ella...

Ferb: -Suspiró frustrado- Como quieras.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Por otra parte, en la casa de Adyson, el grupo se encontraba muy ocupado con el maquillaje y los accesorios.

Katie: Alguien sabe si Isabella ya viene? -Preguntó bastante consternada-.

Adyson: No ha de tardar...

Milly: Qué pasa si decide no ir a la fiesta?

Adyson: No se preocupen! Va a venir. Tiene que venir.

En ese momento, sonaba el timbre.

Adyson: Yo atiendo, ustedes esperen aca!

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Isabella y Gretchen.

Gretchen: Uh, hola -Sonrió nerviosamente-.

Isabella: Lamentamos la tardanza, es que-

Adyson: Si si, no importa! Y vos venís YA conmigo -Dijo tomandola del brazo-.

La dirigió hacia su pieza, donde la esperaban las demás.

Ginger: Que bien! Miren quien decidió aparecer!

Holly: Son las 20:15, tenemos un poco más de 15 minutos para terminar de maquillarnos TODAS.

Isabella: Solo 15?

Adyson: Asi es, son 30 minutos desde aca hasta la casa de Django.

Katie: Y si no hay otro incoveniente, empezemos!

La sentaron en una silla, le pusieron una luz que apenas le dejaba abrir los ojos, y trajeron un enorme estuche con todo el maquillaje que se pudiera imaginar.

Adyson: Cortesía de Katie.

Katie: De nada. Ahora, pasenme la base. Pero busquen el tono que más se asemeje a su piel.

De esa manera comenzaron a usar multiples pinceles sobre su rostro, alguno que otro rubor, delineador, y otras cosas.

Finalmente, terminaron. Se alejaron para apreciar su "resultado definitivo", y todas mostraron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Milly le alcanzó un espejo. Lentamente se observó a través de él, insegura de que lo que veía era ella.

Isabella: Wow, chicas, me veo tan... Quiero decir... No parezco yo...

Adyson: Pero estás hermosa!

Katie: Quiero ver la cara de Phineas cuando llegues! No va a tener precio -Pronunció maleficamente-.

Isabella simplemente soltó una pequeña carcajada. Se preguntó si realmente lo que Katie decía iba a ocurrir. No era mucho? No será que Phineas se iba a "descepcionar", en cierto modo, por verla de esa manera, la manera en que ella no era? Aunque no es que no fuese así, sino que solo ahora había llegado a descubrir ese aspecto que podía mostrar. Tal vez no debería darle importancia y tratar de, como le aconsejaron, divertirse. Y también podría intentar en algun que otro momento hacer eso de... Seducir. No sonaba como una mala idea, después de todo.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que nuestros personajes esperaban. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el reloj ya marcaba las 21:00.

Aun estando a unas cuadras de la fiesta podías oir el sonido de la música.

El timbre sonó en la casa.

Django: Chicos, ya vengo, voy a ver quien es... -Dijo a sus invitados-.

Detrás del portón aparecieron los hermanos.

Django: Hey! Phineas, Ferb! Me alegra que hayan llegado, viejos.

Ferb: Viejos? -Preguntó arqueando las cejas-.

Django: Uhm, si, se me pegó de un amigo... Bueno, pasen! -Insistió amablemente-.

La fiesta iba por buen camino. La música era buena, y la decoración también. Había una barra de tragos de fruta, luces, una bola de boliche, entre otras cosas. Y la vista de la casa de Django era imperdible. Al salir por la puerta trasera había una galería, y luego desde ahí el terreno bajaba en una colina hasta llegar a donde estaba un piscina. Después de la piscina, seguías caminando y te encontrabas con un pequeño bosque, con lindos arboles y flores silvestres.

Phineas: Nada mal para un "simple" hogar, eh?

Django: Oye, hay que ser modesto -Dijo sonriendo pícaramente- Es broma, muchas gracias.

Phineas: Voy por un trago, quieren que les traiga uno?

Ferb: No, gracias.

Django: Lo mismo digo.

Phineas: Okey, ya vengo...

Dicho eso se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la barra.

El timbre sonó una vez más.

Django: Con permiso... -Avisó a su compañero-.

Abrió contento, pero al terminar de realizar esta acción, su cara se transformó en un gesto de sorpresa.

Adyson: Hola, "Jango"... -Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo-.

Django: Uh, ho-hola chicas... -Saludó bastante impresionado-.

Estaban realmente irreconocibles.

Django: Ahm... Pasen...

Mientras tanto, Ferb vio que había un cierto barullo, por lo que decidió ver de qué se trataba. Todo lo que pudo notar era al grupo de las exploradoras e... Isabella.

Ferb: Wow -Fue todo lo que pudo articular-.

No se sentía atraído, obviamente, pero debía admitir que se veía muy bien. Dirigió su mirada hacia Phineas, y el muy distraído ni se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, ni de quien llegaba.

De repente, una idea iluminó su rectangular cabeza. Se acercó al DJ y le susurró algo al oído. Este asintió y le levantó el pulgar en alto. Luego de eso, puso una canción en específico, y encendió un reflector hacia donde estaba Isabella.

Phineas: Uh? -Dijo mientras volteaba para ver que ocurría-.

Y allí la vio. El aliento se le fue en un instante. Mientras, la música sonaba. (_ Reach Out, Hilary Duff)_

_From the minute that you walked right through the door_

_Thoughts are racing in my mind, time to explore _

_I tell my friends that I just gotta have him._

Con cada paso que ella daba, sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

_Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight _

_On a mission, for possession by the end of the night _

_Its like a prey playin' games with the hunter _

_No where to run boy, time to surrender._

Estaba distinta, pero en un buen sentido. Nunca la había visto así. Comenzó a recordarla, cuando usaba un moño, con ese vestido rosa, tan tierna...

_And all I need is to feel you _

_All I want is to feel you._

Y ahora? Podía apostar que toda esa inocencia se había echo a un lado. Esa niña de 10 años había desaparecido, dando paso a una auténtica mujer.

Se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Su vista se posaba en sus desconcertados ojos azules.

_Reach out and touch me _

_Before I go insane _

_Reach out and touch me _

_Boy don't you make me wait _

_I'm a diamond and you're so on the money _

_Reach out and touch me _

_And all I need is to feel you _

_Reach out and touch me._

Finalmente, llegó hasta la barra.

_Like a prayer, your touch can take me there _

_In my mind, you and me in a secret affair _

_Oh boy you're killing me and you dont even know it _

_Try to hold back but I cant control it._

El chico no podía más. Dejó el vaso, sin dejar de mirarla, porque sentía que si seguía teniendolo en la mano lo iba a dejar caer.

No sé que se esperaba él. Temblaba un poco porque, al verla acercarse así, pensaba que iba a ser victima de alguna especie de beso furtivo.

_Baby, can't you see how you're affecting me?_

_Baby, sensual, physical fantasy._

_Maybe fate brought the two of us close and now,_

_Don't you wanna_

_Don't you wanna_

_Don't you wanna_

_Don't you wanna_

_Reach Out and Touch Me?_

Pero se equivocaba. La muchacha simplemente agarró un trago y, antes de irse, pasó por al lado diciendole en el oído.

Isabella: Hola, Phineas...

_Reach Out and touch me_

_Before I go insane._

_Reach out and touch me_

_Boy, don't you make me wait._

_I'm a diamond and you're so on the money._

_And all I need is to feel you_

_Reach Out and touch me._

Acto seguido, se alejó para irse con sus amigas. Después de toda esa escena, la fiesta retomó su curso habitual.

El pelirrojo quedó totalmente paralizado. Ningún músculo le respondía.

Ferb: Hermano...? -Dijo acercandose lentamente-.

Django: Okey, eso fue... Raro. Y provocativo. -Agregó también una vez que llegó hacia donde estaba su amigo-.

Sin embargo no contestaba. Se había quedado sin palabras. Y eso era algo bastante dificil de lograr en Phineas Flynn.

Buford: Bueno, con esto confirmamos que Isabella no se rinde, uh? -Añadió en tono burlón-.

Baljeet: Yo creo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad... Digo, uno no enamora a una chica así todos los días!

Phineas: Qué quieres decir? -Reaccionó, preguntando rudamente-.

Baljeet: Bueno, Isabella es una chica divertida, valiente y decidida... No sé si me explico...

Phineas: Qué? -Exclamó- Acaso la quieres o qué?

Baljeet: Yo nunca dije eso, pero...

Phineas: Pero qué? Te parece linda? Bueno, si tanto te gusta, porque no te quedas con ella! -Dijo estallando en celos, para luego irse afuera-.

Baljeet: Y yo qué hice? -Preguntó desconcertado-.

Los chicos comenzaron a reir.

Ferb: No te preocupes, se pone celoso.

Baljeet: Pensé que en este momento ya estarías yendo detrás de él...

Ferb: Nah, me di cuenta que eso no va a cambiar nada. Asi que ahora, si quiere estar solo o enojarse, simplemente lo dejo.

Mientras tanto, con las chicas...

Katie: Te dijimos que le ibas a gustar!

Isabella: No dijo nada, cómo pueden estar seguras de eso?

Adyson: Ay, por favor. Quedó congelado, si no le importaras simplemente te hubiera ignorado!

Se quedó pensativa. Al parecer si, había logrado su cometido... Pero solo podía saberlo con seguridad de una manera.

Isabella: Ya vengo chicas!

En el camino hacia adentro captaba todas las miradas. Todos estaban locos por ella, persiguiendola como perritos falderos. Le importaba? Claro que no. No le interesaba otro chico que no sea él.

Isabella: Ferb! -Corrió como pudo hasta su amigo-.

Ferb: Hola Izzie, recién ahora puedo saludarte...

Isabella: Si, lo sé, es que me perdí entre la gente... Por cierto, viste lo que hice, no?

Ferb: Estás bromeando? Cómo perdermelo?

Isabella: Ja-Ja, muy gracioso. De todos modos, ya sabes qué quiero saber...

Ferb: Paralizado. Sin palabras. Lo mataste, no literalmente obvio.

Isabella: Y... Eso es bueno?

Ferb: Es buenísimo! Hasta se puso celoso por un comentario de Jeet.

Isabella: -Suspiró aliviada- Me alegra que todo esto haya valido la pena...

Ferb: A mi me alegra que todo esto esté dando resultado... Tenés una idea de cuánto me tengo que aguantar para no golpearlo en la cara por ser TAN despistado?

Isa dio una carcajada. Luego, ambos salieron un rato afuera, para tomar aire fresco.

?: Hola hermosa, te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Isabella: Ahm, no, gracias -Respondió sonriendo nerviosamente-.

Ferb: -Observó como el chico se fue, lamentandose por su intento fallido- Me pregunto cuantos más te van a pedir lo mismo.

Isabella: Agh, no lo sé.

Ferb: Bueno, lo dejé re abandonado, asi que me voy un rato con Flynn...

Isabella: Okey, yo voy a estar con las chicas...

El tiempo avanzaba, pero la noche "aún era joven".

Las exploradoras se encontraba bailando en la pista.

Al mismo tiempo, Phineas entraba.

Gretchen: Isa! Phineas a las tres en punto... -Susurró hacia su compañera-.

No volteó a mirarlo, simplemente siguió bailando.

Y nuevamente, punto para Isabella. Volvió a quedar como unos 5 segundos congelado mientras las obsevaba.

Ginger: Se nota que le gustás...

Isabella: No puedo creer que de verdad esté funcionando -Dijo mientras lo miraba, algo sonrojada-.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Poco a poco se fueron haciendo las 11:30 pm.

Los hermanos estaban recostados contra un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Ferb: No crees que deberíamos entrar? Está bastante oscuro...

Phineas: Preferiría quedarme aca.

Ferb: Isabella no te va a morder... -Bromeó sin contener la risa-.

Su acompañante simplemente lo miró enfurecido.

Phineas: No quiero encontrarme con ella, okey?

Ferb: Por qué?

Phineas: Y porque... Bueno, ya la viste... Ella... Uhm... -No supo como explicarlo-.

Ferb: Porque no podés evitar el hecho de que te gusta?

Phineas: Porque no y listo. La conversación terminó.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mientras variados sonidos provenientes del bosque los invadía.

Ferb: Phineas... -Volteó a mirarlo-.

Phineas: Qué? -Hizo lo mismo-.

Ferb: No te duele ni un poco el haber sido tan frío con ella el otro día?

Phineas suspiró y regresó su mirada al azul profundo de la noche.

Phineas: No te enojes, pero no quiero hablar del tema...

Ferb: Pero, hermano...

Phineas: Basta. -Replicó cortante-.

Ferb: -Suspiró- Me voy para adentro.

Phineas: Okey.

Simultaneamente, Isabella y Gretchen se hallaban hablando del mismo tema. Estaban en el baño.

Gretchen: Te puedo decir algo? -Murmuró avergonzada-.

Isabella: -Dejó de mirar su reflejo para dirigirle una mirada irónica- Por supuesto que si, está demás que lo preguntes.

Gretchen: Bueno, creo que ya no me gusta tanto Ferb...

Isabella: Qué? Por qué? -Preguntó descilucionada-.

Gretchen: Es que, empezamos a hablar el día que nos sentamos juntos... Es caballero, amable y todo lo que quieras. Sin embargo me dí cuenta de que no es mi estilo... Y aparte el está terriblemente enamorado de otra chica.

Isabella: Y cómo sabés eso?

Gretchen: Me lo comentó. Creo que nos volvimos buenos compañeros... Pero la relación llega hasta ahí.

Isabella: Ow, yo quería ser la dama de honor en tu boda... -Dijo con cara de "perrito mojado"-.

Gretchen: -Dió una pequeña risa- Con quien sea que me case, igual lo vas a ser... -La abrazó-.

Isabella: -Correspondió al cariño- Bueno, de todos modos lamento que no haya "funcionado".

Salieron y se dirigieron a la pista. No había señal de ninguna de las chicas.

Isabella: Crees que ya se fueron? -Preguntó mirando para todos lados-.

Gretchen: No, seguro que estan afuera... Vamos?

Isabella: Andá vos, ahora te alcanzo.

Se acercó a la barra por algo de beber. Hasta que algo irrumpió en sus oídos.

_Está bien, nos vemos el lunes cabeza de triangulo._

Se dio vuelta automáticamente y vio que los hermanos ya se iban

Isabella: *Okey, este es el último movimiento de la noche...*

Se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia donde ellos estaban. Phineas la vio, y decidió bajar la cabeza, para evitar cualquier contacto visual. Pero luego la subió timidamente, solo para notar que no iba hacia el, sino hacia su hermano. Caminaba con gracia y decisión.

Phineas: *Tiene buenas piernas...* -Pensó, pero luego se retractó- *No! Pero qué estoy diciendo! No se supone que debía ignorarla? Tengo que evitar esta clase de pensamientos!*

La muchacha saludó a Ferb, y luego se dirigió en dirección al pelirrojo.

En esos tres segundos que le tomó llegar hasta donde él estaba, sus miradas se entrelazaron.

_FlashBack:_

_Una vez que Ferb se fue, procedió con lo que estaba haciendo._

_El cielo nocturno le llamaba la atención. Bueno, no es que nunca lo haya admirado, realmente era hermoso y quien sabe cuantas galaxias, estrellas y planetas había en él, pero esta vez algo le llamaba la atención en particular. Su profundo azul le hacía recordar algo, pero qué era? No lograba darse cuenta._

_Era algo que lo hacía sentir cálido, nervioso, y emocionado a la vez._

_Sin embargo no podía descifrarlo en ese momento, porque cada vez que intentaba cavar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, se distraía con alguna que otra estrella que brillaba con intensidad._

_Fin de FlashBack._

Phineas: *Sus ojos... Son sus ojos... Eso es lo que me recordaba el cielo...*

Cuando creía que lo iba a saludar, simplemente pasó por al lado. Sus hombros se rozaron suavemente y el sintió esa intención de "ignorar" que iba acompañada de esa acción.

Una vez que ese momento pasó, el triangular se dio vuelta para mirarla, bastante desconcertado.

Ferb se acercó, pues ya tenían que irse.

Ferb: Ahm, mamá nos espera... Vamos?

Phineas: S-si -Titubeó-.

La observó por última vez y luego continuó su camino hacia la salida.

Por su parte, Isabella también volteó para verlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, dudando si lo que había echo era correcto. Pero decidió no arrepentirse de nada. Después de todo, si quería conseguirlo, debía dar lucha.

* * *

><p>Tal como dice el titulo del cap, Isabella mantiene la determinación!<p>

Y parece que le funciona e_e

Como me dijo un comentario en otra página: "Ahora Phineas tiene una lucha entre su mente y su cuerpo" e_e

_Reach Out © Hilary Duff._

Respondo Reviews:

**Monnikce:** Bueno, casi se le cae la baba... Literalmente e_e  
>Pacieeencia, todo a su tieempo (;<br>( Ow, bueno, me alegra saber que no incito la rebeldía(? Hay que ser responsable(? )

**Isabellamarie1998:** No tienes idea lo que me DIVERTI escribiendo esto xDD  
>Me encantaría decirlo, pero no, quiero mantener el suspenso :3<p>

**Ayulen-Musiix:** Desempuña tu mano tranquila, ya se quedó sin aliento xDDD  
>Sigue pensando, porque por ahora no diré nada de la canción e_e<p>

**Gatita1869:** Lol, si, super sexy e_e  
>Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste! n_n<p> 


	16. Hormonas al borde del colapso

Hola mis queridos FanFictioneros! Aqui me tienen con un nuevo capítulo.

Lamento si tal vez demoro, es que como ya empezé con la escuela y pronto también voy a estar ocupada con las actividades extras, no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir /:

Pero no se preocupen! Nunca dejo una historia incompleta, lo digo y lo diré siempre.

En fin, disfruten de esta lectura tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo :3

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 16: Hormonas al borde del colapso.<span>

Nada relevante ocurrió ese domingo después de la fiesta. Basicamente, Phineas trataba de evadir sus sentimientos respecto a Isabella. Y en cuanto a Isa, tampoco trató de acercarse mucho al muchacho, le pareció suficiente con lo que había echo la noche anterior.

Lunes, 7:05 am.

Los hermanos entraban en la escuela. El sueño se les notaba en la cara. Caminaban lentamente, como si al hacer un mínimo esfuerzo fueran a dejar de respirar.

Ingresaron al salón, dejaron sus mochilas y se tiraron sobre sus respectivas mesas. Eran unos de los primeros en llegar.

De repente apareció Isabella. Al verlos tan inactivos, se permitió soltar una pequeña risa.

Phineas la notó, pero prefirió no hacer ningún contacto visual. Se sentía incomodo alrededor de ella.

Más tarde, estaban en la hora de Lengua. Hacían unos ejercicios de acentuación.

Gretchen: Bueno, ya está el 2. Pero, antes de que sigamos, esperá que le pregunto algo a la profe.

Isabella: Okey -Asintió tranquila-.

Una vez que su compañera se fue, decidió relajarse, y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Luego orientó su mirada hacia Phineas.

Estaba recostado contra la pared, totalmente concentrado en su hoja. Era raro verlo asi, ya que siempre estaba con una gran sonrisa. Pero sin embargo, de alguna manera, le gustaba. Esa pequeña chispa de seriedad lo hacía ver más lindo que de costumbre.

Dio un suspiro. Su mente ya estaba volando por un universo totalmente paralelo: Phineaslandia. Se imaginó de la mano con él, caminando una tarde de invierno, brindandose calor mutuamente.

Seguía observando su rostro. Pero, de repente, empezó a mirar más allá de eso. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabello. Su abdomen, sus manos, sus labios.

Mientras miraba con detalle cada lugar, en su cabeza se proyectaba la idea de ella abrazandolo por atrás, sintiendo su piel, y besandole lentamente el cuello...

Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, y fue ahí cuando reaccionó. Saco de su mente esos inapropiados pensamientos. Le daba miedo el hecho de que los cambios estuvieran apoderandose de ella por completo.

Antes, cuando estaba cerca de él, todo lo que hacía era soñar con que le cante, darle caricias y mirar el amanecer juntos. Ahora sentía deseo de otra cosa... Como si quisiera acorralarlo contra una pared, y besarlo desenfrenadamente, con pasión.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Por qué pensaba enesas cosas? No era correcto.

Gretchen: Listo, empezamos...? -La observó detenidamente- Qué te pasa?

Isabella: Ahm, nada, nada -Afirmó con rapidez, y tomó su libro, para despejarse con la tarea-.

Después de unos minutos, comenzaron a corregir los ejercicios en el pizarrón.

Profesora Giacchi: Garcia - Shapiro, pase al ejercicio 3.

Se levantó, tratando de lucir lo más "natural" posible, siendo que todo el grado la iba a estar mirando... Incluyendo a Phineas.

El pelirrojo observó minusciosamente como se dirigía al frente. No había notado cuan fresca se veía esa mañana. Ultimamente optaba mucho por ponerse mini polleritas...

Phineas: *Pero no le quedan mal... En verdad... Creo que la favorecen. La hacen ver... Sexy. Pero no me sorprende, creo que Isabella es una de las chicas más bonitas de este curso... Y tiene un buen cuerpo...* -Al pensar esto último, se sonrojó considerablemente- *Pero qué...? No, Phineas, no sos esa clase de chico! Que solo mira el cuerpo de una mujer... Y mucho menos el de Isabella! Porque ella no me gusta, claro está!*

Al parecer ambos se veían afectados por los cambios en la pubertad. Atrás habían quedado esos días de extrema inocencia, en los que no pensaban en nada más que la diversión.

El timbre sonó, y Phineas le pidió a su hermano para tener una charla urgentemente.

Mientras se sentaban en la escalera, Ferb se preparaba para escuchar uno de los tantos dilemas del pelirrojo.

Phineas: Ferb, ultimamente me siento raro...

Ferb: Raro? -Arqueó las cejas- En qué sentido?

Phineas: Si, es como que... Comenzé a pensar en cosas... Inapropiadas... -Dijo algo sonrojado-.

Ferb: Phineas, no te entiendo, podrías ser más explícito?

Phineas: No puedo ser más explícito!

Ferb: Y cómo esperás que te ayude, entonces? -Replicó molesto-.

Phineas: Malpensadas! Cosas malpensadas! -Exclamó-.

Fletcher lo miró atónito por unos segundos, y luego estalló en risa.

Ferb: El qué! -Dijo conteniendo la carcajada-.

Phineas: Oh, vamos! No podés no entender, me refiero a que me fijo en las chicas... Pero de otra manera... Osea...

Ferb: Si si, ya capté la idea, no te preocupes -Afirmó interrumpiendolo-.

Phineas: Bueno, en fin, es algo que me molesta. Digo, yo no era así! Y ya no puedo mirarla sin pensar de esa forma... -Finalizó su oración cabizbajo-.

Ferb: Mirarla? -Preguntó curioso, haciendo que el otro se exaltara-.

Phineas: NO! A nadie! No quise decir eso!

Ferb: Te referís a...?

Phineas: NO! NO ME REFIERO A ISABELLA! -Dijo casi gritando, nerviosamente-.

Ferb sonrió, satisfecho con el hecho de que su hermano se había mandado al frente solo.

Ferb: Te das cuenta que no había dicho nada? Vos mismo sacaste esa conclusión...

Phineas: Oh -Miró hacia otro lado, de nada serviría ponerse a la defensiva-.

Ferb: Phineas, -Puso un brazo en sus hombros- te diré una cosa. En algún momento de tu vida tenés que fijarte en las mujeres, quiero decir, es parte de la madurez de un hombre. Y es normal que te sientas atraído de esa modo por Isabella...

Phineas: Primero, no me siento atraído por ella, dejemos eso en claro. Segundo, desde cuándo estás tan experto en este tema?

Ferb: Hermano, por favor, estás hablando con Ferb Fletcher, _the ladie's man._

Phineas: Ohh, lo siento, mi benévolo ídolo... -Añadió sarcástico-.

Ferb: -Lo miró seriamente- Querés que te aconseje, o no?

Rodó los ojos y luego asintió.

Ferb: La conclusión es que esto es normal. En algún momento te iba a pasar.

Phineas: Pero no me gusta, me siento... Poco caballero.

Ferb: No tiene nada que ver con eso. Igual podés ser caballero. Es solo una cuestión de testosterona -Su acento pareció resaltarse más en esa última frase-.

Phineas: Si vos decís...

Ferb: Es seguro que es eso. En fin, vamos con los chicos. -Propuso, y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde estaba el grupo-.

Antes de llegar, por en frente de ellos pasó Isabella, caminando hacia el kiosko.

Phineas la siguió atentamente con la mirada, perdiendo cualquier dignidad que puediera conservar.

Ferb: _Ella tiene un look, tiene un look. Ella dibuja __tu__ destino con rouge... _-Entonó murmurando, con un gesto insinuante hacia su hermano-.

Este simplemente le concedió una mirada molesta, sin decirle nada. Porque tal vez, dentro de todo, lo que decía era cierto...

Luego del recreo, se avecinaba la hora de Biología.

La profesora, o Sarita, como le decían, escribía en el pizarrón y explicaba al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no parecía recibir mucha atención de sus alumnos.

Phineas, por su parte, estaba perdido dentro de su cabeza. Pensaba desde lo que había desayuno hasta que haría a la tarde. De repente, se vio invadido por una duda.

Phineas: Ferb?

Su compañero lo miró.

Phineas: Quién va a cantar con los FerbTones? -Interrogó con curiosidad-.

El britanico se sorprendió. No se lo había preguntado concretamente desde que le informó acerca de eso. Pero no le sorprendía en absoluto, Phineas nunca dejaba pasar en alto una incertidumbre.

Ferb: Te vas a enterar en el concurso. Al cual vas a ir, me imagino.

Phineas: Eso no lo dudes! Tengo que estar ahí para apoyarlos -Afirmó sonriente-.

Ferb le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, miró hacia atrás y, como había deducido, Isabella estaba escuchando atentamente la charla. Le dirigió una mirada.

No necesitó de ninguna otra seña adicional, la muchacha había entendido perfectamente lo que quiso decir con ese gesto. El individuo más importante, dentro del plan, era justamente quien acababa de confirmar su asistencia.

Ya era la salida, Isabella charlaba con Ferb acerca del ensayo de esa misma tarde.

Isabella: Entonces, va a ser en la casa de Baljeet?

El muchacho asintió.

Isabella: Okey... -Quedó pensativa, mirando hacia la nada-.

Ferb: Qué pasa?

Isabella: No sé, estoy nerviosa...

Ferb la miró extrañado. Luego, sonrió calidamente.

Ferb: Es dentro de unas semanas, hay tiempo para practicar lo suficiente.

Isabella: Pero, y si mi voz ese día falla? O alguno de los chicos se quiebra la muñeca. O, no sé, Phineas no puede ir...

Ferb: No tenés que ser negativa, y Phineas va a ir. Hasta entonces preocupemosnos por los ensayos, si?

Isabella: -Suspiró algo aliviada- Está bien.

Unas semanas después.

El tiempo pasó volando para Isabella. Se sentía preparada, la banda estaba lista, pero aún asi tenía un poco de miedo.

El concurso era un sábado, a las 20:00. Y ese sábado por fin había llegado.

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Katie, quien vivía cerca de la escuela, para afinar los últimos detalles.

Buford: Dónde está Isabella? Son las 19:21! -Exclamó impaciente-.

Ferb: Ya va a llegar -Trató de responder con una actitud serena, pero incluso él estaba nervioso-.

Isabella: Chicos! Perdonen! Se le pinchó una rueda a mi auto, tuve que venir en rollers y... -Tomó aire profundamente- Lo siento -Se disculpó otra vez-.

Ferb: No importa, por lo menos ya estás aca.

Jeremy: Chicos, tenemos solo una vez más para practicar. Nos tenemos que ir enseguida para poder llevar todos los instrumentos.

Isabella: Okey -Tomó la letra, pero luedo dudó- No... Ya no la necesito... -Dijo mientras la tiraba a un costado-.

Cada uno se puso en su posición correspondiente, y comenzaron a hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Pocas veces habían logrado realizar la canción completa, sin interrumpciones.

Cuando la terminaron, se miraron entre sí, y se permitieron soltar unos gritos de victoria. No era la gran cosa, era solo un concurso. Pero le habían puesto entusiasmo y trabajaron duro, por lo que conseguirlo correctamente era un logro deseado.

Jeremy: Eso estuvo genial! -Miró su reloj- 19:32, mejor vamos yendo!

Cargaron todo en la Van que les prestó un amigo de Jeremy, y se pusieron en marcha.

Ferb se encargó de asegurarse de que su hermano estaría presente...

_Phineas, nosotros estamos yendo. Ustedes ya están ahí o todavía no salieron?_

Mandó el mensaje. Pronto obtuvo una respuesta.

_Estamos esperando a que Candace se termine de preparar para ver a su "Jeremy lindo". Pero no te preocupes, llegaremos enseguida._

Recorrieron unas cuantas cuadras y finalmente arribaron frente al colegio. Mientras Jeremy, su papá y unos amigos bajaban los intrumentos, los demás se dispusieron a entrar.

La gente iba llegando de a poco. Parecía que iba a haber bastante audiencia esa noche.

Se sentaron en un lugar especialmente resevado para los concursantes.

Por fortuna, eran últimos, asi que tenían un buen tiempo para calmarse.

Durante todo el evento, Isabella levantaba la vista, para ver si localizaba al pelirrojo. Pero no veía nada, y tampoco se quería arriesgar a que él se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

Los minutos avanzaban rapidamente. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, quedaba un número más y luego era su turno.

La muchacha trataba de tranquilizarse, pero su cuerpo daba obvias señas de que eso era en vano. Se tocaba nerviosamente la manos, movía las piernas en un incesante tic, y su corazón parecía un tambor que no se detenía jamás.

Ferb notó que no estaba del todo bien, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella lo miró y le obsequió una pequeña pero nerviosa sonrisa.

Todos sus sentidos parecían fallarle a la vez. Respiraba profundamente en un intento de calmar la velocidad de sus latidos. Llegó a la conclusión de que sus hormonas estaban totalmente desiquilibradas ese año. Le habían advertido, le habían dicho que sentiría variados cambios en su cuerpo. Pero no sabía que sería asi. De pronto sentía que la adolescencia la intimidaba.

Phineas, por su parte, no sospechaba ni un poco acerca del plan de Isabella. Estaba tranquilo, esperando a que sea el turno de su hermano.

Sentía raro no ser él el que estuviera ahí, a punto de subir al escenario. Sin embargo, esperaba con ansias ver tocar a sus amigos.

De repente, la voz de la directora retumbó en el salón.

Directora Gervasoni: Muy lindo chicos! -Alagó sonriente a los violinistas que acababan de tocar- Bien, ahora... -Leyó el papel- Los Ferbtones!

Phineas sonrió ampliamente, emocionado.

Directora Gervasoni: Y como vocalista Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!

Su sonrisa se le borró en un segundo. Isabella? Qué? Cómo? Cuándo? Por qué? Las preguntas rebotaban en su cerebro. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. No se lo esperaba, realmente no.

La vio subir lentamente al escenario y agarrar el microfono. Se le fue el aire al observarla con cuidado: Un jean roto, zapatillas, una musculosa blanca y un chaleco de cuero. También estaba maquillada, pero esta vez era menos excesivo, y más natural.

Se acercó el microfono cuidadosamente a la boca, para hablar.

Isabella: Buenas noches, somos los FerbTones, y... Espero les guste esta canción...

Phineas: *No dijo la canción? Qué canción va a ser!*

Repitió exaltado en su mente. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que esa canción, insignificante y aparentemente inofensiva, iba a dejarlo pensando el resto de la noche...

* * *

><p>Ahh, la pubertad. Es una etapa muy complicada e interesante a la vez. Me pareció algo bueno para destacar en Phineas e Isabella, ya que es divertido ver como cada uno tiene su forma de reaccionar ante eso e_e<p>

Seguro que ahora están con ganas de ahorcarme por dejar el suspenso de la canción... Pero es que es inevitable! Y aparte, falta poco, el próximo capítulo sabrán cual es!

PD: Por si alguien quiere saber, lo que tararea Ferb en un momento es _Ella_ de _Tan Bionica._ Mientras escribia me pareció muuy apropiada esa pequeña parte de la canción, asi que la puse xD

I'm out! Peace :3

Respondo Reviews:

**Ayulen-Musiix:** Por suerte si, si que valió la pena el esfuerzo e_e  
>LOL, aunque no lo creas me divierto MUCHISIMO dejandolo histérico... xD (Pobre Phin )<br>No te preocupes, en el siguiente cap. ya sabrás cuál es...

**Lylaxe:** La verdad que si, eh? Podés lograr que casi cualquiera caiga a tus pies, con tan solo eso!  
>Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste :3<p>

**isabellamarie1998:** Jajaj, vaya, creo que si sigo asi Phineas no va a "vivir para contarlo" xDD  
>Y gracias (:<p>

**Gatita1869:** Y lo seguirá haciendo por un buen tiempo e_e  
>Muchas gracias :B<p>

**Zuperizzy:** Gracias! Me alegra que te guste :3

**Monnikce:** En forma de historieta? Osea que dibujaste las escenas de mi historia? Jajaj,  
>que genial. Luego me decis si le gustó a tu amiga xD<p>

**TheNaathy:** Si, realmente, lo que hay que hacer no?  
>Graacias C:<p> 


	17. Frases escondidas

Lamento la tardanza!

Toda la semana estuve con un bloqueo artístico, y cuando por fin pude "recuperarme" y escribir el cap... BAM! Chau Internet -_-

Pero I'M BACK! Y vengo con la tan esperada canción que todos se preguntaban cual era e_e

En fin...

Hay dos opciones: (Tienen que completar poniendo la parte de youtube, no sé por qué no aparece el link)

1 .com/watch?v=lxoszduA9fQ

2 .com/watch?v=zO1SrTTsvkM

La primera tiene mejor traducción, pero en la segunda se escucha mejor... Meh, ustedes elijen.

_Pnf characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 17: Frases escondidas.<span>

Dio un último respiro, para calmar un poco sus nervios.

Miró hacia el frente, tratando de localizarlo. Si, allí estaba. En la segunda fila, al medio, prácticamente frente a ella.

Volteó para buscar a su amigo, quien se encontraba colocandose la guitarra. Este sonrió, mientras asentía, dándole a entender de que todo saldría bien. Ella le devolvió el mismo gesto y dirigió su cabeza hacia el frente, preparandose para cantar...

_Isabella: Oh yeah!_

La música comenzó a sonar.

_Isabella: Oh yeah!_

Se sentía rígida, por lo que decidió evitar el público. En vez de eso, se puso a observar la pared fijamente, mientras continuaba con lo suyo.

_Isabella: So scare of breaking it, that you won't let it bend..._

_And I wrote two hundred letters I won't ever send._

_Sometimes this cuts are some much depeer then they seem..._

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them bleed._

_So let me be... And I'll set you free..._

Por su lado, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de prestar especial atencióna la letra. Conocía la canción, pero no le encontraba ni un mensaje escondido.

Phineas: *Tal vez es porque no lo tiene... Tal vez me estoy preocupando por algo que no existe...*

Mientras, en el escenario, la muchacha poco a poco iba tomando confianza con el micrófono. Y con el público.

_Isabella: I am in misery! _

_There ain't nobody who can confort me! Oh yeah!_

_Why won't you answer me? You silencie is slowly killing me! Oh yeah!_

_Boy you really got me bad! You really got me bad!_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back, yeah._

Phineas: *No, definitivamente quiere decir algo...*

Tan solo escuchar el estribillo se daba cuenta de eso, a pesar de que ella todavía no había echo contacto visual.

_Isabella: Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine._

_The way it feels to be completely interwined._

_It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know..._

_It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show..._

_So let me be... And I'll set you free..._

Se sentía plena y decidida. Por lo tanto, lo buscó con la mirada, mientras cantaba con enfasis.

_Isabella: I am in misery! _

_There ain't nobody who can confort me! Oh yeah!_

_Why won't you answer me? Your silence is slowly killing me! Oh yeah!_

_Boy you really got me bad! You really got me bad!_

_Im gonna get you back, gonna get you back, yeah!_

Tenía a la audiencia cautivada, pero sobre todo al joven.

Su dulce voz le llegaba a los oídos, y no podía evitar estremecerse. Esa canción era para é cabía duda.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a chocarse una vez más, mientras entonaba con especial dedicación la estrofa...

_Isabella: Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken._

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun._

_I'm desperate and confused! So far away from you!_

_I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run._

Las manos del muchacho sudaban y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Le parecía que cada palabra penetraba en su mente.

_Isabella: Why do you do what you do to me?_

_Why won't you answer me? Answer me, yeah!_

_Why do you do what you do to me?_

_Why won't you answer me? Answer me, yeah!_

Quería una respuesta. Lo quería a él.

Llegaba la última parte de la canción. Puso toda su energía en ella, sin apartar la vista de su espectador.

_Isabella: I am in misery! _

_There ain't nobody who can confort me, oh yeah!_

_Why won't you answer me? Your silence is slowly killing me! Oh yeah!_

Lo tenía atento, escuchando, sin lugar al cual escapar. Esta vez no podía hacer oídos sordos a lo que tenía para decir, y le gustaba. Estaba aprovechando de esa situación al máximo.

_Isabella: Boy you really got me bad, you really got me bad._

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back._

_Boy you really got me bad, you really got me bad._

_I'm gonna get you back! Gonna get you back, yeah!_

Finalmente terminó. Se quedó paralizada por unos segundos. Ambos, a decir verdad. Se miraban fijamente, sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Se decían todo y nada a la vez.

Los aplausos comenzaron y esto hizo reaccionar a la chica. Sonrió cálidamente, nombró en agradecimiento a cada uno de los que la acompañaron en la banda, y luego se dispuso a colaborar para bajar los instrumentos.

Ferb: Estuviste increible! -Le susurró-.

Isabella: Te parece? -Preguntó algo avergonzada-.

Ferb: Por supuesto. Y vi cómo te miraba Phineas. Lo tenías donde querías... -Dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo-.

Se sonrojó un poco, pero debía admitir que el británico tenía razón. Supo hacerse escuchar. Y él no apartó la vista en ningún momento. Si con eso no le quedaba en claro cómo se sentía ella, no había forma de demostrarselo.

Sin embargo, Phineas, mientras los Ferbtones y su cantante se encontraban bajando del escenario, decidió salir un rato a tomar aire.

Phineas: Candace, avisale a mamá que me voy... a... al baño.

Candace: Si si, como sea -Dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano- Iré a ver a Jeremy... -Suspiró con sonrisa de enamorada-.

El muchacho se alejó de la multitud, saliendo por la puerta del salón, y se apoyó en la baranda de la especie de "balcón" que daba al patio central.

Miró la luna que se encontraba triunfal en el cielo. Era una noche despejada.

Phineas: Y, en cambio, mi cabeza está todo lo opuesto a despejada...

Isabella, que recién había terminado de ayudar a los chicos, se acercó para saludar a los Flynn-Fletcher. Cuando estaba a tres pasos notó que alguien importante faltaba...

Isabella: Hola señor y señora Flynn-Fletcher! Me alegra verlos.

Linda: Isabella, estuviste preciosa!

Lawrence: Si, cantaste muy bien.

Isabella: Muchas gracias... Uhm... Y Phineas? -Trató de disimular sus ansias de verlo-.

Linda: Candace dijo que se fue al baño.

Isabella: Oh, okey, supongo que lo saludaré cuando venga...

Se dirigió descepcionada hacia donde estaban sus amigos, y se sentó en silencio.

Jeremy: Candace, me esperas aquí? Tengo que ir al baño...

Candace: -Haciendo su risita y pronunciando dulcemente- Claro, Jeremy...

El rubio se levantó y comenzó su camino hasta la puerta, pero se topó con una frustrada Isabella.

Jeremy: Hey, Isa... Qué te pasa?

Se sorprendió, pues no esperaba que alguien notara sus ánimos. De todos modos, se limitó a sonreir a medias y tratar de sonar relajada.

Isabella: No, nada, no te preocupes...

Jeremy: Estás segura? Porque no te ves bien...

Isabella: Segurisima -Afirmó, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia abajo-.

Jeremy: Okey... -Aceptó, pero no muy convencido-.

Cuando por fín pudo abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre y salir, vio a Phineas sentado en la escalera. Tampoco se veía bien.

Fue entonces que unió las piezas en su cabeza, y recordó ese antiguo pero persistente amor de Isabella por él. Tal vez tenía que ver con eso.

Jeremy: Phineas! Todo bien? -Preguntó animado mientras se sentaba a su lado-.

Phineas: Ahm... Si, supongo...

Lo miró por unos segundos, arqueando las cejas. Luego habló decidido a no obtener un "Supongo" de respuesta.

Jeremy: No me vengas con eso. Se nota que no. Asi que no me mientas, y hablá -Notó la autoridad en su voz, asi que se corrigió- Si querés... Obvio... No soy quien para obligarte.

Phineas dio un suspiro. La idea de contarle su gran dilema a su cuñado no sonaba mal, para variar. Si tenía suerte, podría recibir algún consejo que hasta ahora nadie había sido hábil de proporcionarle.

Phineas: Es un poco largo... Bueno, no tanto...

Jeremy: Tengo tiempo -Sonrió ampliamente-.

Phineas: Ehm... -Se preparó- Para hacerlo corto, Isabella se me declaró. Resulta que le gusto desde que nos conocimos. Eso es mucho tiempo! -Exclamó alterado- Y... Bueno, había decidido que lo mejor era alejarme. Pero solo conseguí empeorarlo todo. Nos enojamos el uno con el otro...

Tomó una pausa. Jeremy lo escuchaba atento. Luego prosiguió.

Phineas: Sin embargo no se rindió. Hubo una fiesta y...-Comenzó a rascarse la oreja, su viejo tic nervioso- Em, bueno, eso no importa tanto... La cuestión es que, escuchaste la canción, me pide una respuesta que no tengo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, envueltos por los ruidos que provenían del salón.

Jeremy: Bueno, ya sabía que esto pasaría algún día.

Phineas: Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó inquisitivo-.

Jeremy: Te conozco hace bastante tiempo, Phineas, y siempre supe que a ella le pasaba eso con vos. No sabía exactamente cómo ibas a reaccionar cuando te lo dijera, pero era seguro de que no te resultaría fácil...

El menor de los dos concentró su mirada en el vacío.

Jeremy: Pero, si quiere una respuesta, por qué no se la das? Es solo un sí o un no. No hay tanto que pensar.

Cortó su reflexión para mirar a Jeremy.

Phineas: Es que ese es el problema! No es tan simple!

Jeremy: Por qué? Acaso no sabés lo que sentís?

Phineas: No, no es eso, es... -Suspiró vencido- En verdad... Sí. Eso es lo que ocurre. Ultimamente no sé que relación me une a Isabella. Antes la veía, y estaba seguro de una cosa: Era mi amiga. Mi confidente, la chica que siempre me ayuda con los proyectos, que siempre estaba ahí para darme una mano en momentos díficiles. Me acuerdo de la isla, aquel momento en el cual me rendí, y ella me animó, recordandome el mapa que tenía Ferb. O esa vez que le pedí la savia de un árbol, era casi imposible de conseguirlo, pero ella me la trajo. También cuando estaba cayendo directamente al suelo, desde la casa del terror que había construido para ella, y me salvó de una muerte segura. Todos esos momentos, viendola casi como a una hermana, y ahora...

Jeremy: Y ahora no estás seguro de qué sentir -Completó su oración-.

Phineas: Exacto. Es como si la imagen que tenía de ella se derrumbara, quedando detrás... No sé... No sé qué hay detrás. Solo sé que ella quiere saber qué me pasa, y ni yo estoy seguro de eso. Lo peor es que estuvo tanto tiempo enamorada de mí, pero yo nunca lo noté. Y realmente tiene que quererme para no rendirse durante todos estos años...

Jeremy: Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que intentes aclarar tu mente. No te apures, tomate tu tiempo, porque solo vos podés encontrar esa respuesta. No permitas que nadie te diga qué te conviene o no, solo lograrás empeorar esa laguna mental que tenés -Dijo mientras le alborotaba sus cabellos-.

Dio una pequeña risa y luego lo miró sonriente, sintiendose mucho mejor. Se acercó y le brindó un corto pero sincero abrazo.

Phineas: Gracias, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Cuando quieras, campeón -Correspondió al afecto, satisfecho de haber terminado con su trabajo- En fin, me tengo que ir. Me prometés lo que te pedí?

Phineas: Te lo prometo.

Dicho eso, Jeremy lo dejó solo. De que estaba mejor, estaba mejor, pero eso no había conseguido despejar la duda que tenía. Sin embargo seguiría el consejo recibido, y se tomaría su tiempo. Supuso que era lo único que podía hacer en esas instancias.

De repente, alguien salió afuera.

Al votear, pudo ver quién era...

Isabella definitivamente no se esperaba el encontrarlo. Si bien había sido informada de que había salido, imaginó que estaría fuera de la escuela, no ahí, frente a sus ojos.

Se miraron fijamente. Fue como un deja vu. Otra vez se encontraban sin palabras, chocando su visión con la del otro.

El decidió levantarse y pasar por al lado de la muchacha, cabizbajo, en dirección al salón. No le habló, ni la observó, ni nada. Solo un leve roze de brazos.

La joven sintió que ya conocía esa sensación. Le recordaba a la fiesta, en el momento en que él se estaba yendo, y ella decidió realizar un movimiento más, dejandolo al borde de su cordura. Le pareció como una pequeña venganza por aquella noche, como una forma de demostrarle lo que le pasó en ese momento.

Mirando a la nada, el sonido de la directora diciendo que iba a anunciar los ganadores estorbó sus pensamientos.

Gretchen salió a buscarla, pues debía estar presente.

Se dispuso a entrar con las pocas ganas que todavía conservaba.

Directora Gervasoni: Entonces, los jueces ya votaron, y su decisión ha sido tomada. Los ganadores de este concurso de canto son...

Todos expectantes, ansiosos, nerviosos, emocionados. Todos, excepto ellos dos. Phineas e Isabella.

Estaban tan consumidos en los hechos que rondaban su vida, que ya no les interesaba saber el ganador. Sin embargo, finjieron poner atención.

Directora Gervasoni: LOS FERBTONES!

A pesar de estar totalmente perdida en la quinta nebulosa de orión, el ganar le dio cierta felicidad. Sobre todo por sus amigos, porque finalmente tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Festejaron, se abrazaron, y subieron al escenario para recibir las pequeñas pero decorativas medallas.

Directora Gervasoni: Pero este no es el único premio. También vamos a recomendarlos para cada show, concurso, evento o lo que sea que se presente. Y, obviamente, de lo que participen van a sacar una pequeña ganancia.

Se quedaron estupefactos. Sobre todo Isabella. Se supone que la banda era Phineas y los Ferbtones, no Isabella y los Ferbtones. No era suya. No se merecía eso. El era mucho mejor en la música.

Dirigió su vista hacia donde él estaba. En su cara se notaba el arrepentimiento de haber ganado.

Phineas se dio cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, no le molestaba en absoluto que participara con la banda. Todo lo contrario, se sentía feliz por ella.

Asi que en ese momento, solo en ese momento, Phineas le mostró algo que desde hace un tiempo no había compartido con la muchacha:

Una cálida, auténtica y reconfortante sonrisa.

Su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo.

Podía ser? Podía ser posible el hecho de que se hubiera olvidado por un segundo el enfado que tenía con ella, para brindarle un gesto como ese? No tenía tiempo de pensarlo demasiado, ya que el concurso había llegado a su fin, y era momento de irse.

Saludó a todos los que la felicitaron, compartió un momento satisfactorio con la banda y se dirigió afuera para volver a su casa.

No lo vio más, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado hablar sobre el tema de que ahora compartiría shows con la banda que una vez fue de él. Pero sería incomodo, obviamente, por lo que llegó a pensar que tal vez era mejor quedar así nomás. Sin aclaraciones ni condiciones. Solo recordando esa sonrisa tan característica de Phineas Flynn, esa que más de una vez le sacó suspiros.

Una vez en el auto...

Vivian: Estas contenta de haber ganado?

Isabella: Si... -Contestó perdida mientras miraba por la ventana-.

Vivian: Y supongo que la pasaste bien, no?

Isabella rió levemente, miró hacia el cielo y se puso a pensar que en esa tarde había conseguido lo que quería. Y no solo eso, sino que con una sonrisa inesperada de por medio...

Isabella: Totalmente -Finalizó con un imperceptible suspiro-.

* * *

><p>Tengo la sensación de que me quedó cortito... Bueno, no importa!<p>

No tengo mucho que decir sobre esto, asi que los veré (o escribiré, mejor dicho...) en el próximo capítulo! :3

Respondo Reviews:

**Ayulen-Musixx: **Si, asi es. Me parece que ya debían llegar a esa clase de pensamientos, no? Después de todo, estan en la pubertad, y no podía resistir el torturarlos con eso! :DDDD

Paz y amor pa' ti también :3

**Phinbella2012: **Sos la segunda persona que me dice que se "come las uñas" de los emoción! Parece que mi FF está acabando con ellas xD

**Gatita1869: **Creo que el destino les quiso dejar más aun con la intriga y me inpidió subir el cap... Pero por fin ya la descubriste! (;

**Monnikce:** Te juro que me encantaría ver esos dibujos xD

**TheNaathy: **No es intencional, es como que el suspenso ya me sale solo D: LOL


	18. Nuevos Objetivos

Como siempre, lamento la tardanza. De todos modos que no les sorprenda, cuando uno empieza con todas las actividades casi nunca tiene tiempo libre.

En fin, 2 personajes importantes aparecen a partir de ahora.

Les pido que no los juzguen, aunque sé que les van a dar bronca, porque no son los típicos descerebrados, aun si asi parece.

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 18: Nuevos objetivos<span>

Lunes, 06:53 am.

Isabella bajaba del auto, en dirección a la entrada de la escuela.

Se encontraba con una sonrisa bastante radiante. Sus motivos no eran imposibles de adivinar, puesto que era obvio el por qué de su repentina felicidad.

Subió tranquilamente por las escaleras. En el camino sentía que todos la miraban, pero poco le importaba, era un día en el que casi nada la podría afectar.

Ingresó al salón, y este se sumergió en silencio.

Observó los que se encontraban allí. Nadie interesante. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a su lugar, donde estaban algunas de sus amigas.

En ese mismo momento...

Vicky: Se hace la toda porque ganó el concurso...

Sheyla: Ay, no le des bolilla. No es mejor que nadie.

Vicky: Pero no es eso lo que me importa!

Peyton: Si, Vic, ya sabemos que le tenés bronca por eso.

Sheyla: Chicas, y si vamos afuera?

Peyton: Dale.

Vicky: Hey, hey, esperen... -Las detuvo, y luego de mirar para todos lados, preguntó- No vino?

Peyton: Quién?

Vicky: Cómo que quién? El!

Sheyla: No te preocupes, es muy raro que falte. Capaz que llegue tarde.

Vicky: Hm, ojalá tengas razón...

Al empujar la puerta para salir se chocó con cierto chico.

Vicky: Uy, perdoname...

Phineas: Ah, no, no pasa nada! -Sonrió-.

Entró junto con su hermano y se dispuso a sentarse en su lugar. Pero antes, analizó una idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Luego, con tanta duda, no le quedó otrar alternativa mas que preguntarle a su mejor consejero.

Phineas: Ferb... -Susurró-.

Ferb: Ehm, si? -Lo imitó, interrogando su tono misterioso-.

Phineas: Crees que sería malo si la felicito a Isabella por el concurso?

Ferb: Malo? Por qué habría de ser malo?

Phineas: Bueno, mejor dicho, incomodo...

Volvió a repetir su cara de desconcierto ante la pregunta del pelirrojo. Entonces Phineas recordó que aún no le había contado lo del "mensaje escondido" en la letra.

O eso es lo que él creía, porque por supuesto que Ferb ya sabía eso. Sin embargo prefería no decirle nada, para que no sepa que era una especie de "aliado" con Isabella.

Ferb: Mirá, es perfectamente entendible que no te sientas del todo bien alrededor de ella pero... Vamos! No podés olvidarte de eso por un segundo y hacerle saber que te sentís felíz por ella?

El muchacho suspiró y asintió. Luego de tomarse un momento, consiguió darse vuelta lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañera.

Phineas: Isabella...

Isabella: Si? -Dijo sorprendida, pero tratando de mantener la tranquilidad-.

Phineas: Solo, solo quería felicitarte por el concurso. Ca-cantaste muy bien.

Isabella: Oh, ahm, gracias Phin...neas -Pensó dos veces antes de llamarlo con ese apodo cariñoso que hace mucho tiempo le había dado-.

Phineas: De nada -Dijo rapidamente y volvió a su posición original-.

Ferb: Ves? -Le dijo en el oído- No te quemaste ni te moriste.

Phineas: Ja-ja, me matas de la risa hermano -Agregó sarcástico, antes de que el timbre lo interrumpiera-.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Las horas de Biología pasaron de una forma larga y casi permanente. Pero para sus suertes, el timbre del primer recreo los salvó de la agonización del aburrimiento.

Isabella: Hoy cuando llegaba sentía que me miraba todo el mundo... -Contaba a sus amigas mientras bajaban por las escaleras-.

Adyson: Por ahí es por lo de la banda.

Katie: Si, es muy probable.

Isabella: No sé, no te digo que me haya incomodado, pero era ra -De repente su charla se vio cortada una voz-.

?: Vos sos Isabella, no?

Isabella: Ehm, si... Por?

?: Quería decirte que cantaste re bien el sábado!

Isabella: Ah! Gracias!

Mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que vio que el desconocido se alejó.

Gretchen: Já! Te volviste famosa!

Isabella: Bueh, que raro que fue es-

?: Hey! -Un grupo de chicas se acercaron- Linda voz, nena.

Isabella: Uh... Gracias...

Katie: Wow, se vuelve recurrente.

Directora Gervasoni: Isa!

Isabella: Buenos días directora -Saludó amablemente-.

Directora Gervasoni: Escuchame, te quería decir que hay un bar que los quiere a vos y a tu banda para tocar el finde que viene. Te paso el número y vos lo discutís con los chicos, dale?

Isabella: S-si, me parece bien...

Directora Gervasoni: Bueno, aca tenés la dirección y el teléfono. Lo único que tenés que hacer es confirmarlos o rechazarlos.

Isabella: Está bien.

Directora Gervasoni: Okey, ojala les vaya bien, eh! -Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza y se alejó-.

Sus tres amigas la miraron un poco desconcertadas. Luego pegaron un grito y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Adyson: Te van a pagar!

Katie: Y podés llegar a lugares más grandes, si es que te recomiendan!

Gretchen: Y... Y... Sos famosa! -Repitió emocionada-.

Isabella: Chicas, chicas! -Las calmó- Esto no me gusta, no es mi banda! -Exclamó afligida-.

Gretchen: Ay, Isa, no te preocupes! De última si querés hablalo con Phineas, pero conociendolo no creo que tenga problema!

Adyson: Si, aparte te sonrió, eso significa que no está molesto con vos... -Insinuó doble intención en su rostro-.

Isabella: De todos modos, no me siento muy cómoda... Igual, voy a charlar con los chicos... Bueno, me voy a comprar.

Gretchen: Nosotras te esperamos allá -Dijo mientras señalaba un rincón del patio-.

Se puso en la fila del kiosko, esperando pacíficamente a que esta avanzara. De repente, alguien se le acercó por atrás.

?: Hola, Isabella!

Al darse vuelta se encontró con uno de sus compañeros del curso.

Isabella: Hola Bradley, cómo estás?

Brad: Bien, em, te puedo pedir un favor?

Isabella: Si, seguro.

Brad: Solo dime Brad. No me gusta mi nombre entero.

Isabella: Oh, claro, no hay problema.

Brad: Cambiando de tema, bien merecido el premio del sábado...

Isabella: -Dio una pequeña risa- Gracias.

Simultaneamente, en el otro lado del patio...

Vicky: Dónde está? No estará hablando con ella, cierto?

Sheyla: Agh, no Vic, está sentado alla.

Vicky: Ah! No lo había visto... -Dijo con un tono enamoradizo-.

Peyton: No es por mala pero... Aún no entiendo que le ves!

Vicky: Inteligente, creativo, puede construir cualquier cosa, canta, divertido, es perfecto!

Sheyla: Si, pero para mi que lo que más te atrae es que es sea un desafío.

Vicky: Un desafío? Por qué un desafío?

Peyton: No te hagas la tonta, sabés perfectamente que llamar la atención de Phineas es casi imposible...

Vicky: A menos que sea como Isabella, cierto? -Añadió, dando una mirada asesina hacia su oponente-.

Sheyla: Es que al parecer esos dos se llevan demasiado bien...

Vicky: No me ayuda que me digan eso! -Exclamó molesta-.

Luego de unos segundos, su rostro se encendió, mostrando una sonrisa maléfica en él.

Vicky: Pero sí, tienen razón. Me gustan los desafíos. Y saben qué? No tengo por qué dejarla ganar, quién dijo que me tenía que rendir?

Peyton: Asi se habla!

Vicky: De hecho, vayamos a charlar un rato...

Sus amigas, ambas, se miraron entre sí. Sus caras mostraban un gesto mezclado entre preocupación y resignación. Cuando Victoria se proponía algo, era muy dificil que no lo consiguiera.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Baljeet: Oh no! Me acabo de acordar que perdí la calculadora!

Buford: Deja de quejarte, cerebrito.

Baljeet: Es que la necesito, no es mía y la tengo que devolver!

Django: Y si preguntás en preceptoría?

Phineas: Es una buena idea, los objetos perdidos se guardan ahí.

Buford: Meh, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, asi que te acompañaré... Tal vez pueda sacar provecho de algún objeto que me interese... -Planeó con una sonrisa astuta-.

Baljeet: Robar no es correcto, Buford.

Buford: Pedí opinión?

Django: Quieren parar con la pelea? Yo también voy, hace unos días perdí uno de mis mejores pinceles...

Baljeet: Okey, volvemos enseguida chicos.

Phineas: Está bien!

Sus cortos silencios fueron interrumpidos por el gruñido proveniente del estomago de Ferb.

Phineas: No desayunaste? -Preguntó divertido-.

Este simplemente negó con la cabeza y se paró, sacudiendose el pantalón.

Ferb: Voy a buscar plata para comer algo antes de que termine el recreo.

Phineas: Vas a dejarme solo?

Ferb: Oh, lo siento, me olvidé que te pueden raptar... -Dijo sarcástico-.

Phineas: No hace falta el sarcasmo, sabías?

Ferb: -Riendose- Ya vengo, no me extrañes.

Una vez que su hermano se fue, la soledad no le duró mucho.

Vicky: Hola Phineas!

Phineas: Ehm, hola Victoria...

Vicky: Qué estás haciendo?

Por un momento le dio una leve sensación de molestia. Esa frase era de otra persona, y solo ella podía decirla.

Phineas: Pues... Nada... Esperando que mi hermano vuelva y...

Su vista se enfocó en la zona del kiosko. Frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba una escena que lo dejaba un tanto confundido. Era Isabella, si, pero con alguien más. Un chico. Que le hablaba sonriente. Y ella correspondía a ese gesto.

Dejó de prestarle atención alguna a esa chica que seguía hablandole.

Vicky: Ahm... Está todo bien?

Phineas: Eh... Si... -Respondió sin dejar de observar y no muy concentrado en lo que le decía-.

Por su parte, Isabella seguía hablando con Brad.

Le parecía curioso que le hablara, ya que nunca habían intercambiado palabras antes, pero no le molestaba. Parecía amable, después de todo.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, Phineas tenía compañía. Y no una que le agradara mucho, ciertamente.

Isabella: *Oh no... No ellas...*

El sentimiento de celos crecía más y más a medida que miraba como Victoria se regodeaba de la atención que él le daba.

Isabella: *Por qué esta ahí? Acaso quiere robarmelo! No... Espera, no es mio, tengo derecho a decir eso...*

Pero por mucho que se repitiera a si misma que ese chico no le pertenecía, no lograba dejar de pensar que desearía que todas las chicas supieran que es INTOCABLE. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía coquetearle. Eso es lo que ella opinaba.

Gretchen, desde donde estaba sentada, se había convertido en una espectadora del show de celos que brotaban de los dos jóvenes hacía unos minutos.

Gretchen: *Hmm... Algo sucede...*

Miró hacia Isabella. Estaba totalmente pendiente de todo lo que hacía Victoria cerca del pelirrojo.

Miró hacia Phineas. Su cara se transformaba en un gesto de rabia cada vez que veía como Brad hacía reir a la muchacha.

Y así estaban. Cuando Phineas no miraba, Isabella sí. Cuando Isabella no miraba, Phineas sí. De ese modo no se daban cuenta de que a ambos les importaba poco las personas que les estaban hablando en ese momento.

Dirigió su vista hacia el frente, acomodandose los lentes. Ferb bajaba con un ritmo sereno por la escalera. Se levantó, se excusó con las chicas y emprendió su camino hacia el británico.

Gretchen: Ferb -Dijo certera-.

Ferb: Hola, Gretchen...

Gretchen: Necesito hablar con vos. Ahora.

El chico se desconcertó. De que podría querer hablar?

Una vez que se alejaron un poco del patio, la castaña comenzó su discurso.

Gretchen: Tenemos un problema con respecto a tu hermano y mi amiga...

Ferb: Uh... Qué?

El no tenía idea de que ella estuviera al tanto, o mejor dicho ayudando, con la complicada relación de esos dos.

Gretchen: Ya sabes, Phineas... Isabella...

Ferb: Si, si, obvio que lo sé. Pero, vos...?

Gretchen: Si, yo estoy informada de todo lo que pasó y pasa, no te preocupes.

Ferb: Okey... Entonces, a qué te referís con "problema"?

Gretchen: Tres palabras: Victoria y Bradley.

Ferb: Qué pasa con ellos? -Dijo sin poder llegar a entender del todo-.

Gretchen: Creí que eras inteligente Fletcher. Victoria al parecer está buscando algo con Phineas, y Bradley con Isabella.

Ferb: Oh, genial! Si las cosas iban complicadas, lo último que faltaba era eso!

Gretchen: Lo sé, ponen en total riesgo al Phinbella...

Ferb: Phinbella?

Gretchen: Ehm, si, verás, es una combinación de Phineas e Isabella... Phinbella... Una forma de abreviar.

Ferb: Interesante -Comentó divertido-.

Gretchen: Bueno, aparte de eso, lo que te quería decir es que trabajemos en equipo para lograr que de una vez por todas salgan.

Ferb: No me parece una mala idea...

Gretchen: Genial! Entonces, me ayudarás con la Misión Phinbella?

Ferb: Hecho.

Habiendo dicho eso, cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Ya en clase, todos esperaban a que llegara la profesora de Lengua. Pero en vez de ella entró la preceptora, y todos sabían que significaba eso...

Preceptora: Chicos, la profesora de lengua faltó, asi que ahora tienen hora-

Todos pegaron un grito de emoción.

Preceptora: Libre... -Finalizó la oración mientras se tapaba los oídos-.

Ferb: Hey, Gret...

Gretchen: Si?

Ferb: Uhm, vamos a hablar por allá, dale?

Se movieron hacia un lugar donde estuvieran seguros de que sus compañeros de bancos no los escucharían.

Ferb: Hablamos con ellos?

Gretchen: Sobre qué?

Ferb: Les preguntamos, siendo disimulados, que pasó en el recreo. Quiero saber sobre todo que sintió Phineas...

Gretchen: Bueno, cuando terminemos, venimos aca y analizamos la situación, dale?

Ferb: Perfecto.

Phineas, recostado contra la pared, miraba hacia Bradley. Era obvio que le pasaba algo con Isabella. Y la mira todo el tiempo. La pregunta sería: Ella siente lo mismo?

_Phineas..._

La voz de su hermano interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Phineas: Qué pasa? -Preguntó desganado-.

Ferb: Está todo bien? Parecés enojado...

Phineas: Si, estoy bi -La mirada de su compañero decía que no lo podía engañar- Bueno, no, estoy un poco molesto por algo, pero nada importante.

Ferb: Sabés que me podés hablar de lo que sea. No hay necesidad de guardarte el rencor.

Phineas suspiró hondo, miró hacia Isabella para asegurarse de que no estuviera prestando atención, y habló casi en susurros.

Phineas: Viste aquel chico? -Interrogó apuntando un poco con el dedo hacia un lugar-.

Ferb: Ahm... Brad?

Phineas: Si, ese. Hoy estaba coqueteando con Isabella, en el recreo.

Ferb: Wow. Y... Cómo te sentiste respecto a eso?

Phineas: Si te tengo que ser sincero, ya pasé la etapa de estar enojado, pero ahora caí en la confusión. No tengo idea de lo que me pasa. No puedo identificar claramente mis sentimientos...

Ferb: Pero en el momento que sentiste?

Phineas: Rabia. Quería que le deje de hablar. Pero, de todos modos, no sé si era por ser celoso como un amigo o como... Otra cosa.

Ferb: Te parece que podría ser como amigo? -Dijo con un tono escéptico y arqueando las cejas-.

Phineas: Y vos que sabés? Yo siempre fui medio cuida de Isa, aunque no lo demostraba mucho porque nunca pasó que se le acercara tremendo idiota como ese!

Ferb: Mmm, supongo que no es una teoría del todo errada.

Phineas: Agh, Ferb, necesito descubrir que siento cuanto antes, pero me es imposible!

Ferb: Lo mejor va a ser que te tomes tu tiempo. Nada bueno va a salir de una conclusión apresurada.

Phineas: Si, lo sé.

Mientras tanto...

Gretchen: Entoonces... Me vas a decir por qué estás así?

Isabella seguía mirando con odio hacia la fila de Victoria y sus "aliadas". Luego dirigió la mirada hacia su compañera.

Isabella: No tenés idea de lo que vi hoy en el recreo.

Gretchen: Qué?

Y tal como el pelirrojo había echo, la muchacha miró para tomar la precaución de que él no escuchara.

Isabella: Victoria está buscando algo con Phineas. -Le dijo en el oído-.

Gretchen: Dickens?

Isabella: Por supuesto! Qué otra Victoria hay?

Gretchen: No te puedo creer. Cómo sabés?

Isabella: Estaba tratando de llamarle la atención en el recreo. Ayyy! -Expresó con ira- Que bronca me da esa... Esa... Agh, ni siquiera se me ocurren apodos!

Gretchen: Tranquilizate, no creo que Phineas le vaya a dar importancia.

Isabella: Es que no sé, si yo no le gusto, le puede gustar cualquiera!

Gretchen: Y cómo estás tan segura de que no te quiere? Digo, no recibiste ninguna respuesta todavía, nada que te de señales de eso.

Isabella: No me lo repitas: Tengo que ser positiva. Pero si hay posibilidades de que me quiera, también las hay de que no. Solo... No quiero que esa arpía se le acerque...

Gretchen y Ferb se miraron al mismo tiempo, entendiendo que significaba ese gesto.

Gretchen: Ya vengo.

Ferb: Ya vengo.

Phineas e Isabella: Okey... -Aceptaron desconcertados-.

Gretchen: Conseguiste información?

Ferb: Si, y vos?

Gretchen: Aham. Mi sospecha era más que obvia, Victoria quiere intentar algo con Phineas. E Isabella estalla de la bronca.

Ferb: Y Phineas está bastante celoso de Brad, el cual también al parecer busca algo con Isa.

Gretchen reaccionó normal, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Gretchen: Espera un minuto, Phineas pudo darse cuenta de que Brad gusta de Isabella? Desde cuando dejó de ser distraído? -Exclamó sorprendida-.

Ferb: No lo sé. Creo que es un poco por la edad, y porque ahora le presta más atención a Izzie. Tal vez de ese modo puede percibir fácilmente cosas como esa...

Gretchen: Y sin embargo ella no me comentó nada del chico ese. Si se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaba coqueteando, me lo hubiera contado hace rato...

Ferb: Es como si hubieran cambiado de papel.

Gretchen: Si. Lo peor es que Phineas parece haber dejado su enojo atrás, e Isabella todavía no se rindió, pero ninguno de los dos se acerca y habla sobre el tema!

Ferb: Es que no va a ser tan fácil.

Gretchen: Si o si necesitan un empujón.

Ferb: Exacto, y creo que tengo una idea... -Dijo con una sonrisa un poco macabra-.

* * *

><p>Qué decirles? En la secundaria nunca faltan los "rivales", es casi esencial xD<p>

Atentos al próximo cap para ver el plan de Ferb, junto con su nueva aliada, Gretchen.

Respondo Reviews:

**Gatita1869: **Gracias! Me alegra saber que estuve bien en la elección de la canción :B

**Monnikce: **Wow, gastando credito por mi fic? El gesto es ampliamente apreciado :3

**Phinbella2012: **Si, lo sé, ahora está menos distraido, no? e_e

**Ayulen-Musiix: **Estoy acabando con las uñas de a poco D:

Me alivia saber que escogí la canción correcta. Y gracias, me halaga que pienses que es cute :333

**Zuperizzy: **Vaya, me hace sentir muy bien que te guste esta historia! Y no te arriesgues a que te reten, me sentiria culpable xD

Siempre trato de actualizarlo cuanto antes, solo hay que tener un poquito de paciencia :)


	19. Dime por qué

Es el colmo! Cuando quería escribir no tenía tiempo. Cuando tenía tiempo, abría el word, y me quedaba mirando fijamente el cursor, como esperando a que las ideas aparezcan -.- (obviamente nunca lo hacían...)

Bueno, no pensaba hacer otro cap. con canción pero... De todos modos se me hace que quedó bien :B

.com/watch?v=yJrwNn0kjIk&feature=related (completen el link)

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

_Victoria y Bradley © Jime05 (Seeh, estoy orgullosa de mis creaciones xDDD)_

_Tell me why © Jonas Brothers (No es que sea fan de ellos, solo me pareció que la letra encajaba bien)_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 19: Dime por qué.<span>

Isabella: Bueno chicos, tenemos la posibilidad de una presentación en un bar, esta noche.

Baljeet: No te dijeron el nombre?

Isabella: Ahm, si, tengo la tarjeta aca... Se llama... Hard Rock Café! -Exclamó sorprendida, dejando de la misma manera a todo el grupo-.

Buford: Tienes que estar bromeando!

Baljeet: Es el más popular! Cómo pueden querernos si tan solo dimos un show!

Isabella: N-no, no lo sé... -Dijo sin poder dejar de mirar el papel-.

Ferb: Bueno, dejen de preguntarse por qué y alegrense de que tenemos esta gran oportunidad!

Isabella: Es que... No... Seguro que es porque vieron otros shows... Pero con Phineas -Su cara se transformó en un gesto de culpa-.

Ferb: Isa, basta, no sabiamos que esto iba a pasar. Y tu intención jamás fue la de robarle la banda a Phineas.

Isabella: Lo sé... Sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentir que esta debería ser su oportunidad.

Ferb: Tengo una idea. Qué tal si le proponemos ser nuestro manager?

Todos miraron algo desconcertados al británico.

Baljeet: Hmm... No suena mal...

Buford: Podría ser parte de la banda, en cierto modo.

Ferb: Bien, ya tengo el apoyo de ustedes... Ahora, tu que dices? -Interrogó mirando hacia su amiga-.

Isabella: No estoy segura, Ferb...

Ferb: Oh, vamos, no perdemos nada intentandolo!

Isabella: Umm... -Reflexionó por unos segundos, para luego levantar la cabeza y pronunciar un poco insegura- Está bien.

Baljeet: Chicos, no quiero ser pesado, pero creo que tenemos que irnos...

Buford: Eh? A dónde?

Isabella: A Educación Física, Buford.

Buford: Qué día es hoy? -Preguntó confundido-.

Ferb: Martes, y mejor vamos yendo para no llegar tarde.

Isabella: Phineas va con nosotros?

Ferb: Si, lo voy a buscar. Te parece si le decimos la propuesta ahora en el camino?

Isabella: Si, supongo que no hay problema...

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Mientras caminaban, nadie sabía de que charlar. De vez en cuando hablaban, pero también se trababan en más de un silencio incomodo.

Cuando consideró que era el momento adecuado, Ferb decidió comenzar con el planteo.

Ferb: Phineas, queremos decirte algo -Rompió el silencio de repente-.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, insinuandole si realmente estaba seguro de hacerlo en ese momento.

Fletcher asintió suavemente con la cabeza, confirmandole su duda.

Phineas: Ah, si? -Respondió extrañado- Sobre qué?

Ferb: Sobre la banda... -Al ver que nadie aportaba algo, continuó- Cierto, chicos?

Buford y Baljeet: Ah, si, claro.

Los tres integrantes del grupo miraron expectantes a su cantante.

Phineas: Y bien...? Van a decirlo o no?

Isabella tomó un suspiro y largó las palabras como pudo.

Isabella: Te gustaría ser nuestro manager?

El chico la miró sorprendido. Luego regresó la mirada hacia abajo, pensativo, y finalmente agregó.

Phineas: Claro, con gusto! -Dijo con entusiasmo, como siempre-.

Ferb: Genial!

Buford: Pero mas te vale trabajar bien, cerebrito. No queremos perder dinero!

Baljeet: Buford, no hacemos esto por dinero -Reprochó al bravucón-.

Phineas: Pero es seguro que de ahora en adelante les van a pagar! Y ya tienen una solicitud, verdad?

Su hermano asintió.

Phineas: Genial! En dónde?

Isabella: Hard Rock Café.

Al escuchar esto, el aire se le fue en un instante.

Phineas: El... qué? -La miró incredulo-.

Todos hicieron silencio, sin saber que decir. Sabían que durante mucho tiempo el pelirrojo había estado buscando cantar en ese lugar, por lo que no tenían idea de como reaccionaría.

Phineas: Wow, chicos! Me alegro tanto por ustedes! -Exclamó contento, eliminando cualquier otra respuesta que los demás hubieran esperado-.

Isabella: Enserio...? -Pronunció tímida y a la vez sorprendida-.

Phineas: Por supuesto! -La miró sonriente-.

Isa mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Pero en su mente pensaba...

Isabella: *Lo detesto*

No porque de verdad lo despreciara, sino porque se hacía querer más. Definitivamente ese chico la sorprendía día a día. Su actitud positiva y alegre le hacía su tarea de olvidarlo aún más complicada. Aunque ya se había rendido con eso de "dejarlo atrás" hace rato. Sabía que no lo lograría, simplemente era alguien que no se sacaría de la cabeza.

Phineas: Entonces, a qué hora es el show?

Ferb: A las 22:00.

Phineas: Bien! Tenemos tiempo. Imagino que ya practicaron, no?

Baljeet: Si, asi es.

Phineas: Perfecto. Reunamosnos en nuestra casa -Se señaló a sí mismo y a su hermano- y de ahí vamos todos juntos.

Buford: Si? Y qué hacemos con los intrusmentos? No podemos llevarlos solos.

Phineas: Yo me encargo de eso, puedo llamarlos y pedir que manden una van.

Baljeet: Mmm, no lo sé, no me parece necesario molestarlos...

Phineas: Molestarlos? Oh, vamos, no tendrán ni un problema si de verdad los quieren para el show!

Isabella: Vaya, Phineas, no sabía que te podías organizar tan bien.

Phineas: Ya estoy acostumbrado. Para cada proyecto que hacíamos en el verano, era toda una sucesión de llamados, encargos y envíos. No es nada nuevo.

Isabella: -Rió un poco- Supongo que no.

Por un momento se olvidaron de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

Se olvidaron de la confesión, las discusiones, la fiesta, la incomodidad, todo. Se miraron sonrientes, y fue ahí que recordaron que las cosas no eran como antes. Que había cambiado. Que su amistad ya no era algo fácil de mantener.

Ambos bajaron la vista, avergonzados.

En ese momento, llegaron al club.

Ferb: Isabella, no sabés si viene Gretchen hoy?

Isabella: Ahm, no estoy segura, creo que-

Gretchen: Hola chicos! -Interrumpió-.

Ferb: Al fin llegaste! Necesito hablar con vos...

Y dicho eso, se la llevó a un lugar más alejado del grupo.

Baljeet: Qué fue eso? -Dijo asombrado-.

Isabella: No tengo la menor idea...

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Gretchen: Aceptó? De verdad?

Ferb: Si, fue más fácil de lo que creí. Ahora solo queda proseguir con el plan...

Gretchen: Y hablando de eso... Estás seguro de que va a funcionar?

Ferb: Seguro. Hay que ser positivos, y rogar que nada salga mal. Después de todo, es solo un pequeño empujón -Dijo con una sonrisa pícara-.

Gretchen: -Suspiró- Okey, pero recuerda, fue tu idea!

Ferb: Pero vos me estás ayudando!

Gretchen: Si, porque no me queda otra!

Ferb: Osea que no lo haces por Isa? Acaso no te importa tu amiga?

Comenzaron a subir el tono de la discusión.

Gretchen: Por supuesto que me importa! Y sí, lo hago por ella! Vos que crees! Que te ayudo solo por cumplir tu capricho!

Ferb: Capricho! Estás bromeando! Todo lo que quiero conseguir con esto es ayudar a Phineas!

Gretchen: Bueno, pero a vos se te ocurrió esto! Asi que no me vengas con que los dos tendremos la culpa si sale mal!

Ferb: Bueno, basta! -Exclamó sobresaturado- Esta pelea no tiene sentido, si seguimos así no vamos a poder ser "aliados" ni concretar ningun plan. Debemos controlarnos.

Gretchen: Tenés razón. -Dijo retomando la calma- Es por ellos, y los dos tenemos parte de la responsabilidad, por lo que si hay algún incoveniente o se enojan con nosotros, ninguno se salva.

Ferb: En fin, necesito que vayas con nosotros esta noche.

Gretchen: Pero, para qué? -Interrogó confundida-.

Ferb: Porque necesito apoyo y, aparte, porque alguien me dijo que tal vez-

El silbato del profesor sonó.

Ferb: Agh, te lo explico más tarde. Nos vemos?

Grechen: Ni lo dudes -Afirmó mientras se estrechaban las manos en un saludo-.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Más tarde, esa misma noche, los chicos iban llegando de a poco a la residencia Flynn-Fletcher.

El timbre retumbó en toda la casa.

Phineas: Ferb! -Gritó mientras tapaba el teléfono con su mano- Feerb! -Volvió a insistir al no escuchar respuesta-.

Ferb: Qué pasa Phineas? Estoy practicando! -Contestó impaciente-.

Phineas: Necesito que atiendas la puerta, estoy hablando con el dueño del bar. Seguro que es uno de los chicos.

Ferb: -Suspiró- Está bien.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió.

Buford: Hola, hemos llegado.

Baljeet: No recuerdo haberte dicho que me cargues...

Buford: Cállate. Sigues siendo de mi propiedad.

Ferb: Pasen -Dijo soltando una leve risa-.

Baljeet: Hola Phineas -Saludó con la mano-.

Este le devolvió el gesto, pero algo desconcentrado, puesto que seguía hablando con el dueño del Hard Rock.

Phineas: Ajá... Si... Listo, perfecto! -Cortó- Buenas noticias, conseguí la van!

Buford: Que bien, iba a ser complicado llevar la batería yo mismo...

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Ferb gruñió. Se había tirado en el sillón, a seguir ensayando con la melodía, y no tenía ganas de volver a levantarse.

Phineas: No te molestes hermano, abro yo.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con cierta jovencita.

Phineas: Oh, hola. Adelante... Los chicos ya llegaron.

Isabella: Permiso -Dijo mientras entraba- Hola chicos!

Ferb: Te estabamos esperando para practicar.

Isabella: Eh, si, y yo estaba esperando que me respondas... Qué vamos a tocar?

Los demás se miraron sorprendidos entre sí.

Baljeet: No lo sabes! -Preguntó desesperado-.

Isabella: Pues, no, creí que ustedes ya habían practicado y solo faltaba darme la letra...

Sus silencios la hicieron darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Isabella: No es así? -Dijo nerviosa-.

Buford: Bueno, yo pensé que ya todos sabía que tocaríamos y que solo falta decirme a mí lo que tenía que hacer...

Baljeet: Y yo creí lo mismo!

Los tres miraron al chico de pelo verde con una cara mezclada entre confusión y desesperación.

Isabella: Ferb! Nadie sabe lo que vamos a tocar!

Baljeet: Estamos muertos! Nunca más nos van a volver a llamar! -Exclamó angustiado-.

Buford: Alguien tiene que solucionar esto, qué clase de banda se presenta sin saber el tema!

Ferb trataba de mantener la serenidad. Simplemente seguía acariciando las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Mientras, Phineas, lo miraba preocupado. Pero al igual que él, intentaba no entrar en pánico.

Phineas: Okey, chicos, cálmense.

Buford: Calmarnos! Acaso sabés en la situación que estamos! Vamos a ser el hazme reir de toda Danville! -Gritó al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba del cuello de la remera-.

Isabella: Suéltalo! Él no tiene la culpa!

El bravucón se calmó y lo soltó lentamente.

Phineas: Gracias... -Dijo mientras se acomodaba su ropa- En fin, lo que trato de decir es que, con gritos no vamos a lograr nada. Es cuestión de organizarse. Hay algún tema que sepan todos?

Ferb: Yo sé que vamos a tocar -Habló captando la atención de todos-.

Baljeet: Ah, si? Pues lo hubieras dicho antes! Cuál es la canción?

Ferb: Se las voy a decir cuando estemos allá.

Y denuevo, silencio. Miraban con cierta chispa de incredulidad hacia el muchacho.

Buford: Tienes que estar bromeando.

Isabella: Ferb, por favor, no estamos para chistes. Esto es serio.

Ferb: Y también es lo que estoy diciendo. Se los voy a decir en el bar.

Phineas: Hermano, no quiero ser pesimista pero, estás seguro de lo que haces? Hay muchas posibilidades de que no todos conozcan el tema.

Ferb: Confíen en mi. Alguna vez les fallé?

Isabella: No, pero no vale la pena arriesgarse ahora!

Baljeet: En serio, Ferb, necesitamos saberlo ahora.

Ferb: Chicos, les aseguro que lo conocen. No se preocupen.

Isabella: Pero por qué la necesidad de ocultarlo! Y qué pasa si no lo sabemos? Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos decirles que no sabemos que tocar, nos van a sacar a patadas y-

Ferb: Isabella, -Dijo secamente mientras se paraba, colocandose frente a ella- no importa la razón por la cual no quiera decirlo ahora, ustedes confien en mi. Sé lo que hago.

Lo miró perpleja por unos segundos. Pasó su mirada por las caras de sus compañeros de banda y, finalmente, luego de un suspiro, aceptó.

Isabella: Si algo sale mal, va a ser tu responsabilidad.

Ferb: Ningún problema -Dijo sonriente-.

Phineas: Chicos, ya llegó el transporte... -Avisó mientras miraba a través de la ventana-.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Una vez que llegaron, rapidamente se colocaron tras bambalinas. Sus nervios solo crecían y crecían, y el no saber que iban a tocar no ayudaba mucho.

Baljeet: Muy bien, ya estamos aca, ahora... Podrías decirnos que haremos de nuestras vidas esta noche! -Se dirigió hacia Ferb-.

Ferb: Por supuesto. Este es...

Para sus sorpresas, el chico de pelo verde se encontraba organizado. Tenía los acordes y notas para cada uno de los instrumentos. También la letra para Isabella. Finalmente, les mostró cual era, ya que la tenía en su celular.

Y en efecto, todos la conocían. La habían tocado hace mucho, en un viejo show que hicieron en el festival que se realizaba todos los años en su ciudad.

Isabella: Bueno, lo confirmo, al menos se puede confiar en vos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, apenados de haberle gritado en algún momento.

?: Chicos, vayan acomodandose con los instrumentos, enseguida empezamos...

Ferb: Vamos, no queremos perder tiempo y dar una mala impresión.

Comenzaron a mover todo lo necesario hacia el escenario.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta se escuchó.

Isa volteó a ver si ya estaba entrando el público. Pero en vez de eso, se encontró con su amiga.

Isabella: Gretchen?

Gretchen: Hola! Vine a verlos.

Isabella: Uhm, pero nunca me avisaste que ibas a venir...

Gretchen: Ahora no puedo sorprender a mi mejor amiga?

Isabella: Oh, no, claro que puedes -Le dio un corto abrazo-.

Ferb: Hola Gret, que bueno verte... Agh! -Exclamó mientras dejaba caer el micrófono y agarraba fuertemente su mano-.

Isabella: Ferb! -Se acercó hacia él- Qué pasa?

Ferb: No sé, tengo un dolor agudo en la muñeca...

Baljeet: Oh oh...

Phineas: Podés tocar igual? -Interrogó preocupado-.

Ferb: Tendría que probar... -Se paró para tomar su guitarra, pero al alzarla, la dejó caer-.

Buford: Wow, cuidado! -La atajó antes de que llegara al piso-.

Ferb: No puedo creerlo... No voy a poder tocar...

El silencio se apoderó de la sala.

Ferb: A menos que... -Miró a Phineas-.

Phineas: Yo?

Ferb: Si serías tan amable...

Phineas: No lo sé, no estoy seguro...

Ferb: Por favor Phineas, solo por esta noche.

Baljeet: Si no queda otra alternativa, tendrás que hacerlo! No podemos cancelar.

Ferb: Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tocar las partes correspondientes y hacer un pequeño coro junto a Isabella, es todo.

Phineas: Ahm... -Balbuceó inseguro-.

Isabella: Sos lo único que nos queda. Por favor. Por la banda... -Lo miró con ojos suplicantes-.

Phineas: -Suspiró- Por la banda.

Burford: Aquí tienes -Le alcanzó los acordes y la guitarra-.

Phineas: Al menos ya la sé...

?: 20 minutos y abrimos!

Ferb: Ponganse en posición chicos, yo aviso que cambiamos un integrante por hoy.

Se dispuso para irse, pero alguien lo detuvo antes de llegar a donde estaba el encargado de la presentación.

Gretchen: Funcionó! No puedo creerlo! Al parecer sos buen actor, Fletcher.

Ferb: Te dije que había que ser positivos. Compartir el escenario siempre une vínculos, y esto no podía fallar.

?: Hola Phineas! Hola chicos! Listos para rockear?

Ambos se congelaron al escuchar esa voz. Se asomaron para ver y, tal como lo dedujeron, era nada más ni nada menos que Victoria.

Ferb: Qué hace aca?

Gretchen: No sé, pero algo no me huele bien...

Salieron con la mejor cara que podían poner, decididos a saber que buscaba ahí esa chica.

Victoria: Oh, hola Ferb! Creí que vos tocabas la guitarra en la banda...

Phineas: Si pero se lastimó, y lo cubro por hoy.

Victoria: En serio? -Sus ojos pardos parecieron iluminarse- Podría ayudar! Necesitan coros?

Phineas: Bueno, de hecho-

Isabella: No! -Se apresuró a contestar- Phineas me ayuda con eso. No te molestes.

Victoria: Oh, está bien... Esperen, tengo una idea! Para que nadie te opaque y puedas ser la cantante estrella, sin nadie a tu lado invadiendo tu espacio personal para hacer los coros, que tal si yo los hago con Phin!

Isabella: Qué? -Preguntó indignada-.

Ferb: No hace falta!

Phineas: Chicos, no sean malos. Yo no tengo problema. Ustedes que dicen?

Buford: Me da igual.

Baljeet: Pues si sabes cantar...

Victoria: Bromeas? Estudio canto desde los 7 años!

Phineas: Isabella? -Dijo esperando una respuesta-.

En realidad ella no quería aceptar. No podía ni pensar en la idea de que esa arpía ese un centímetro cerca de Phineas. Pero eran 3 contra 1, por lo que decidió aceptar, vencida.

Isabella: Okey -Contestó secamente-.

Victoria: Bien! Cuál es el tema?

Phineas: Este, yo te muestro...

Gretchen: No estabas preparado para esto, verdad? -Le susurró en el oído a Ferb-.

Ferb: No, para nada... -Dijo descepcionado-.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Presentador: Señoras y señores! Público tan querido! Esta noche, para acompañarnos, les traemos un reciente descubrimiento. Es una banda local, compuesta por unos talentosos jóvenes. Ellos son: Isabella y los Ferb-Tones!

Las cortinas se corrieron lentamente, dejando que el reflector alumbre sus caras.

_Isabella: Tried to turn on my TV to get you out of my head._

_Feeling something deep inside that I just won't admit._

_Is not like I don't... Wanna commit!_

_Phineas y Victoria: Wanna commit!_

_Isabella: I just don't know why I can't stop feeling like this._

_Tell me why?_

_Phineas y Victoria: Why? Why?_

_Isabella: Does it hurt so bad._

_Tell me why?_

_Phineas y Victoria: Why? Why?_

_Isabella: Does it make me mad._

Mientras cantaba, miraba con desprecio hacia la parte del coro.

Odiaba que esté tan cerca de él. Acercando sus labios hacia el micrófono, dejandolo a tan solo unos milimetros de los suyos.

_Isabella: Now your off with someone else and I'm stuck at home. _

_It's getting late and now I'm feeling so alone._

_Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear!_

_Phineas y Victoria: Not gonna clear!_

_Isabella: Dressed in my pain and all of my tears_.

Deseaba con toda su alma terminar la maldita canción. La letra, como era de esperarse, la afectaba en todo su ser. Parecía como si la hubieran escogido con especial dedicación.

Phineas la observaba desde su lugar. No prestaba atención ni a Victoria, ni al público. Solo estaba empeñado en no fallar en ninguna nota, y en mirarla. Al parecer no le costaba realizar las dos acciones al mismo momento.

Un segundo dirigió la mirada hacia la gente. Y un segundo le bastó para encontrarlo ahí, sentado, escuchandola cantar.

Sí, era él. Ese chico que tanto odio lograba sacar de él. Ese que el otro día, en el recreo, le robó unas cuantas sonrisas. Y allí estaba, haciendo lo mismo, puesto que miró hacia Isabella y notó que esta lo vió. No solo eso, también le sonrió.

En su pecho crecía una rabia más poderosa de lo que pensaba. No podía controlarse, debía, pero casi no podía. Quería echarlo de ahí, hacer que se vaya.

Qué buscaba con presentarse en su show? Robar la atención de la muchacha? Desconcentrarla? Sea lo que sea, le molestaba. Y mucho.

El show terminó para suerte de ambos adolescentes. Recibieron bastantes aplausos, agradecieron enormemente, y volvieron tras bambalinas.

Phineas: Estuvieron bien los acordes?

Ferb: Perfectos, no te preocupes.

Baljeet: Oigan, e Isabella?

Phineas: No lo sé, no está aca?

Buford: No, no la encontramos.

Phineas: Voy a revisar si no salió afuera...

Bajó y se adentró en medio de la gente. Algunos lo saludaban, otros lo felicitaban, entre otras cosas.

Se encontró con la señora Garcia-Shapiro, por lo que decidió preguntarle por su hija.

Vivian: Ni idea de dónde está, Phin cariño. Pero creo que se fue afuera, con un chico...

Después de agradecerle la información, corrió hacia la puerta de salida.

Al salir a la vereda, iluminado por la luna, la buscó con la mirada.

La encontró, pero como dijo su madre, no sola. Estaba con Bradley. Y tenía puesto una chaqueta, que al parecer él le había prestado.

Su cara de odio era indisimulable. Le dolía, por alguna razón, verla con ese chico. Le fastidiaba de sobre manera tener que escucharla riendose de sus tontos chistes.

Ferb: Phineas, la encontras-?

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando su vista chocó con la misma escena que estaba viendo su hermano.

Phineas: Si, ahí está -Respondió molesto y se dispuso a entrar-.

Ferb miró como volvía hacia adentro del local. Dio una última mirada hacia Isabella y suspiró.

Ferb: Esto se pone cada vez mejor! -Exclamó sarcástico, mirando hacia el cielo-.

* * *

><p>Ferb sarcástico... Creo que ya me copé con eso xD<p>

Lo seguiré haciendo, I regreet nothing e_e

Respondo Reviews:

**Katerazo:** Bueno, podemos estar seguros de que Bradley va a servir para algo...

**Darknoyi:** En equipo todo se puede! :B

**Gatita1869:** Todo esperamos que Victoria no se lo robe a Phin... Y que este se haga más "inteligente" con el tema del amor xD  
>Mmm, demoré mucho, lo siento. Es que mi cabeza y mi tiempo libre no cooperan.<p>

**Phinbella2012:** LOL, a mi también me pareció divertido ponerlo xDD

**Ayulen-Musiix:** Je, al parecer le atiné sin querer al nombre xD  
>Siempre se me hizo que si Ferb hablara, sería sarcástico... No sé por qué...<p>

A qué referencia común en FF te referís?

Gracias por los cumplidos!

**Lilian-chan123:** Muchas gracias! :3

**Monnikce:** Esperemos que sí...  
>Gracias (:<p> 


	20. No es tan simple

Siendoles sincera, esto es lo más rápido que puedo llegar a subir un cap ._.

Por eso justamente les pido que sean PACIENTES! Por favor :B

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

_Victoria, Bradley © Jime05_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 20: No es tan simple.<span>

Luego de haberse asentado oficialmente dentro de las bandas más requeridas en Danville, se dieron una semana para descansar y empezar a practicar la siguiente presentación, puesto que ya tenían otra petición para aparecer en la inauguración de un restaurante.

Sin embargo ahora, nuestro grupo se encontraba en la casa de los Garcia-Shapiro, tomando un respiro para disfrutar de un buen rato en la piscina.

Buford: CAÑOOÓN! -Aulló al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba con toda su fuerza hacia el agua-.

Baljeet: No espera, Buford, no!

Muy tarde para el chico nerd, ya que cayó encima de él, casi hundiendolo.

Los demás comenzaron a reir divertidos.

Baljeet: Ja-ja, muy gracioso...

Phineas: Es impresionante como empezaron a llamar desde el show de anoche! -Cambió de tema-.

Buford: Es obvio que reconocieron nuestra genialidad.

Ferb: Oh y, hablando de eso, Phineas ya no voy a necesitar que toques por mí...

Phineas: -Suspiró aliviado- Creo que es mejor, no quiero confundir papeles, solo soy el manager.

Baljeet: Pero no vendría mal que alguna vez estés de invitado, o si?

Phineas: Supongo que no, ustedes qué opinan?

Isabella: Yo no tengo problema.

Buford: Yo tampoco.

Ferb: No es mala idea.

Isabella: De todos modos, solo Phineas, nadie más entra -Aclaró refiriendose obviamente a Victoria-.

Phineas: Ahm, yo estaba por sugerir a alguien... -Dijo rascandose la oreja-.

Isabella: A quién? -Lo miró certera-.

Phineas: Bueno, hay ciertos temas que necesitan coro, y me parece que-

Isabella: No -Cortó su explicación-.

Phineas: Ni siquiera terminé de hablar... -Replicó un poco molesto-.

Isabella: Ya sé a quién te referís.

Phineas: Ah si? A ver, decime.

Isabella: Victoria, pero la respuesta es no. No quiero ni necesito a nadie más cantando conmigo. Aparte, los chicos me pueden hacer los coros.

Phineas: No sabía que eras la lider de la banda -Comentó sarcástico-.

Isabella: No lo soy, pero creo que está claro que no nos hace falta -Trató de responder con tranquilidad-.

Phineas: Está bien -Terminó la charla, pues no quería empezar a discutir-.

Durante toda la conversación, los otros tres estaban atentos a lo que decían. Se intercambiaban miradas de preocupación, recordando una charla que habían tenido...

_Flashback:_

_A pesar de haber terminado de tocar, decidieron quedarse un rato más, y disfrutar de las otras bandas que también tenían la suerte de estar ahí._

_Ferb se sentó en una mesa, pidió algo para tomar, y se encerró en sus pensamientos._

_Meditaba acerca de su decisión. Acaso era correcto meterse en la vida amorosa de su hermano? Estaba bien ayudarlos para que esten juntos? _

_Ferb: *El primer plan falló... Debí escuchar a las exploradoras cuando me dijeron que parecía que Victoria iba a venir... Me confié demasiado...*_

_Pero luego comenzó a razonar: Si no hacía nada y dejaba que ambos tomen sus rumbos por si mismos... Cómo iba a terminar todo? Iban a llegar a un punto en concreto? O seguirían cavilando como ahora?_

_No tuvo oportunidad de seguir reflexionando, puesto que alguien le habló._

_?: Uh, Ferb..._

_Al darse vuelta vio que era uno de sus compañeros, Baljeet._

_Baljeet: Podemos hablar con vos?_

_Asintió y observó en silencio como él y Buford acercaban dos sillas a su mesa._

_Baljeet: Bien, em, -Se aclaró la garganta- te queríamos hablar sobre... Cómo te explico? Sobre-_

_Buford: Sobre tu tonta idea de poner a Phineas como manager -Dijo con la brusquedad que lo caracterizaba-._

_Ferb: Tonta?_

_Baljeet: No es que pensemos eso, -Miró con reprocho hacia Buford- es solo que no estamos seguros de que vaya a funcionar._

_Ferb: Por qué?_

_Buford: Para hacerlo simple, Phineas e Isabella juntos en algo en __este__ momento, no suena bien!_

_Ferb: Pero... No entiendo. Acaso dicen que se van a pelear o algo por el estilo?_

_Baljeet: No estamos seguros, pero con el desorden emocional que está teniendo tu hermano y la rabia que de vez en cuando le agarra a Isabella... Cielos... -Dijo dando a entender la preocupación que tenía-._

_Ferb: Tranquilizense, todo va a salir bien. Los tres sabemos que no van a meter los sentimientos con la banda, porque es importante para ambos._

_Buford: Y qué tal si lo hacen? Nunca lo sabes, inglesito._

_Ferb: Sé que pueden ser profesionales, Buford. No van a dejar que sus problemas nos afecten a nosotros._

_Ambos lo miraron dudosos, pero sin embargo se dispusieron a asentir ante las palabras de Ferb, y desear que tenga razón._

_Fin de Flashback._

Isabella: Bueno, alguien quiere limonada?

Baljeet y Buford: Yo! -Levantaron sus manos con ánimo-.

Ferb hizo lo mismo, pero más calmado.

Isabella: Okey, ya vengo...

Phineas: Yo te ayudo -Se ofreció rapidamente-.

Isabella: Ahm... -Pronunció desconcertada- Si no tienes problema...

Entraron en silencio hacia la casa, dejando a sus compañeros consternados.

Baljeet: Creen que vayan a discutir?

Buford: Y a ti qué te parece?

Ferb: Shh, no sean pesimistas, tal vez no pase nada...-Analizó sus palabras y luego susurró- Espero...

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Mientras tanto, en la cocina...

Isabella abrió lentamente su heladera, sacó unos limones, y se dirigió a la mesada.

Phineas la observaba silenciosamente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo sola, por lo que se acercó para echarle una mano.

Phineas: Necesitas algo?

Volteó para verlo allí, cerca de ella, con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Isabella: Uh... -Titubeó- Sí, azucar -Respondió secamente, mientras volvía su vista hacia abajo-.

El pelirrojo obedeció y caminó hacia uno de los muebles, para buscar lo que le había pedido.

Phineas: Aquí tienes -Le pasó el paquete-.

Isabella: Gracias.

Hubo un corto silencio.

Phineas: Y... Dónde estabas anoche, después de que terminaramos de tocar? -Interrogó repentinamente-.

La muchachá lo miró sorprendida por la pregunta.

Isabella: Afuera... Por qué...?

Phineas: Sola?

Isabella: Eh... Phineas, no entiendo a que va esto.

Phineas: Curiosidad -Respondió sereno-.

Isabella: Bueno... No, estaba con Brad.

Phineas: Ah, en serio? -Apoyó una mano en la mesada, y se aproximó a ella con una mirada molesta- Y qué hacias con él?

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, realmente confudida.

Isabella: Disculpame?

Phineas: Deberías pensar más en la banda antes que andar jugando por ahí con inmaduros.

Isabella: Qué? -Exclamó indignada- Y quién sos vos para decirme qué hacer o qué no? Mi mamá?

Phineas: Solo digo que deberías concentrarte más, Isabella.

Isabella: Lo estoy! Te pensás que no me importa el grupo! Aparte, te recuerdo, sos solo el manager, no nuestro jefe!

Phineas: Y yo te recuerdo que la banda la cree yo!

Isabella: Oh, si? Bueno, lamento haberte sacado todo el credito, Flynn, porque por lo que veo es lo único que te interesa!

Phineas: No es que solo me interese eso, simplemente quiero que dejes de distraerte!

Isabella: Yo distraerme? Y vos? Acaso no querías meter a Victoria?

Phineas: Eso era para hacerle un bien a la banda!

Isabella: No me importa! Esa arpía solo quiere estar con vos, no le interesa nada más!

Phineas se quedó mudo. Denuevo había olvidado los sentimientos que supuestamente Isabella tenía por él. Ahora entendía que su odio hacia Victoria eran justamente celos.

Isabella: Sabés qué? No tengo por qué hacerte caso. Si quiero estar o salir con Bradley, es mi problema!

Antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa, su celular sonó.

Isabella: Hola? Ah, hola Brad!

La furia lo absorbía por dentro.

Isabella: Ehm, ahora? -Dirigió una mirada fría hacia Phineas- No hay problema, no estoy ocupada. Okey, te espero, chau -Cortó-.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. No era lo que querían, odiaban estar peleados, pero el orgullo les ganaba.

Isabella recogió la jarra y salió hacia afuera. Phineas decidió quedarse un rato más adentro. Alzó sus brazos, colocandolos detrás de su cabeza, y emitió un gran suspiro.

A través de la puerta de vidrio corrediza observó como alguien se asomaba en el patio de los García-Shapiro. Era Bradley.

Isabella: Hola Brad!

Bradley: Hola, Izzie -La saludó con un beso en la mejilla-.

Phineas: *Izzie...? Izzie! Desde cuándo tiene el permiso de decirle asi!*

Dio fuertes pasos, dirigiendose hacia afuera. La mirada de Ferb le decía que se calmara, pero no estaba para lidiar con la profunda serenidad de su hermano, por lo que apartó la vista.

Bradley: Hola, viejo -Extendió su mano hacia Phineas-.

Este lo miró con odio. Decidió no devolverle el saludo.

Phineas: Hola -Contestó tajante-.

Bradley: Uhm... -Retiró rapidamente su brazo- Bueno... Nos vamos? -Preguntó a Isabella-.

Isabella: Seguro! Nos vemos luego, chicos! -Saludó a sus compañeros y desapareció por la puerta-.

Todos se quedaron callados.

Buford: Amigo, estás bien? -Interrogó preocupado-.

El joven trató de omitir la rabieta que tenía ganas de hacer. Pero debía desahogarse, por lo que buscó alguna manera de expresar su ira.

Phineas: Agh! -Exclamó al tiempo que pateaba con furia una piedra-.

Baljeet: Uh, Phineas...

Phineas: Por qué - es - tan - idiota! -Decía entrecortado mientras clavaba sus puños en un árbol-.

Ferb: Phineas!

Phineas: QUE! -Gritó nervioso mientras respiraba agitadamente-.

Sus compañeros lo miraron estupefactos.

Ferb: Basta, no dejes que te saque de quicio.

Exhaló con fuerza, al tiempo que se tiraba vencido sobre el pasto.

Phineas: Quiero... Irme a casa.

Ferb: Seguro. Vamos.

Puso un brazo bajo sus hombros, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero antes, Buford los detuvo.

Buford: Te lo dijimos! -Lo reprochó a Ferb-.

Phineas: Qué cosa?

Ferb: Nada importante.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Al llegar a sus casas, el menor de los hermanos se tiró sobre su cama, sin muchas ganas de nada. El chico de pelo verde, en cambio, se recostó en la suya a leer un libro.

Candace: Phineas y Ferb! -Exclamó mientras abría rudamente la puerta-.

Ferb bajó el libro y la miró con una ceja levantada.

Candace: Y ahora qué le pasa? -Preguntó mientras señalaba al que yacía inerte, aun acostado, boca abajo-.

Como respuesta, el británico solo encogió los hombros.

Candace: Bueno, no me importa, vine a decirles que mamá y papá salieron y yo estoy a cargo!

Salió, pero antes de que todo volviera a la quietud, entró una vez más diciendo.

Candace: Y no! No incluye alces esta vez! -Aclaró, retirandose con un portazo-.

Ya solos, dio un vistazo al pelirrojo.

Ferb: Planeas quedarte así hasta dormirte?

Phineas: Mhm.

Ferb: -Suspiró- No te entiendo, podés al menos ponerte boca arriba?

Volteó lentamente. Se sentó y, cabizbajo, respondió.

Phineas: No hay nada interesante para hacer, asi que probablemente sí.

Ferb: Si que estás mal -Apartó el libro a un lado-.

Phineas: Por qué lo dices?

Ferb: Nada para hacer? Eso no suena a Phineas Flynn.

Phineas: Qué puedo decirte hermano, no soy yo ultimamente.

Ferb: A qué te refieres?

Phineas: El viejo Phineas no quedaría loco por una tontería.

Ferb: Ohh, estás hablando de Isabella y Bradley.

Phineas: Si, no hace falta nombrarlos -Dijo fastidiado-.

El silencio los invadió.

Phineas: No lo entiendo, Ferb. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, y no tengo razón para reaccionar así... Pero no lo puedo evitar!

Ferb: Dejame decirte una cosa, hermano.

Phineas levantó la cabeza, mirandolo curioso.

Phineas: Te escucho.

Ferb: Tal vez ahora te parezca que no sos el mismo pero, en realidad, si lo sos. Eres el mismo chico que cuando tenía 11 años le dijo a alguien que era la cosa más linda que existía.

El pelirrojo lo miró atónito y sin poder responder a eso.

Ferb: Y no estoy hablando de Meap.

Y después de finalizar con esa oración, tomó su libro y se dirigió a la puerta.

Phineas: E-espera -Consiguió articular una palabra- A dónde vas?

Ferb: A la sala. Algo me dice que vas a necesitar un rato a solas.

Phineas suspiró agotado. La situación estaba saturando la capacidad de razonamiento que tenía su inocente cabeza.

Volvió a su posición inicial, tirado sobre la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo.

Perry: *Krrr*

Phineas: Oh, ahí estás Perry... -Comenzó a acariciarlo- Sabes algo... Creo que Ferb tiene razón... Soy el mismo. El mismo... -Repitió en un susurro- Pero definitivamente mis sentimientos han cambiado...

* * *

><p>No sé si vieron el capítulo Meapless in Seattle...<p>

OMG! SO AWESOME! :DDDDDD

Y es taaaan Phinbella (No les quiero decir qué pasa exactamente, no es lindo arruinar sorpresas xD)

Bueno, usé una referencia de eso aca... No me pude resistir :3

Y con respecto a este cap, y los últimos... Bueno gente! No todo puede ser color de rosa en una historia! Se tornaría aburrida.

Responderé Reviews más tarde.


	21. Cambio de página

Tareas, pruebas, trabajos... AHHH! Me van a dejar loca -.-

En fin, no tengo mucho para decir. Disfruten?

Oh si, esperen! A pedido de alguien, y porque aparte me pareció correcto, incluí unas breves descripciones de Vic y Brad. Para que puedan imaginarse como son.

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

_Victoria, Bradley © Jime05_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 21: Cambio de página.<span>

_Phineas, Phineas despertate!_

Phineas: Mhm... -Abrió desganadamente sus ojos, para ver a su hermano frente a él-.

Ferb: Son las 6:30.

Phineas: Qué! -Se levantó apresurado y comenzó a sacarse la remera, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- Me acosté con la misma ropa? -Preguntó confundido-.

Ferb: Si. No te quise despertar, estabas durmiendo como un tronco.

Phineas: Vaya... -Se frotó la cabeza-.

Ferb: Mejor te apurás, vamos a llegar tarde.

Phineas: Oh, no hay problema!

Se dirigió hasta su cómoda, abrió un cajón y de allí sacó una especie de aro de tamaño mediano.

Ferb: Y eso? -Interrogó curioso-.

Phineas: Esto, em, es un pequeño invento que construí la última vez que te fuiste a Inglaterra con papá...

Su mirada de respuesta ante eso fue una de reproche, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Phineas: No te enojes! Estaba muy aburrido, tenía que hacer algo!

Ferb: Hm, está bien. Pero que sea la última vez.

Phineas: Prometido! -Dijo con una mano en su pecho-.

Seguido de eso, tiró el objeto al aire, y mientras este caía, pronunció una especie de comando.

Phineas: Activar cambio, escuela.

El aparato se abrió, formando un aro más grande, cayó de manera en que Phineas quedó en el medio y en el camino efectuó unas ondas celestes. Al terminar todo esto, estaba cambiado y listo para irse.

Ferb: Buena idea.

Phineas: Gracias -Hizo una pequeña inclinación para adelante-.

Linda: Chicoos, van a llegar taarde!

Phineas: Vamos!

Exclamó y tomaron sus cosas para bajar y tomar su desayuno lo más rápido posible.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Lawrence: Cinco minutos tarde, pero supongo que si van rápido pueden llegar antes de que la preceptora entre y-

Phineas y Ferb: Adios papá!

Bajaron del auto como una ráfaga, corriendo a toda prisa.

Phineas: Hey, te apetece un carrera?

Ferb: No suena mal -Aceptó con aire de desafío-.

El piso de la escuela parecía estar recién encerado. Se resbalaron un poco, pero luego tomaron confianza y comenzaron a deslizarse.

Los cursos de secundaria estaban en el primer piso. Tenían dos opciones: Las escaleras o la rampa.

Phineas fue por la primera opción, mientras que Ferb elegió subir por la rampa.

Llegaron al pasillo que conducía a su grado al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con sonrisas maliciosas y siguieron sus carreras. Casi atropellan uno que otro alumno, pero eso no los detuvo.

Finalmente, cuando la preceptora estaba por abrir la boca y comenzar a tomar lista, arribaron al salón de un portazo.

Preceptora: Flynn y Fletcher, tarde, otra vez.

Phineas: Pero antes de que dijeras nuestros nombres -Afirmó sonriente-.

Preceptora: -Suspiró- Está bien, sientense antes de que me arrepienta.

Una de las armas más poderosas de Phineas era su carisma. Casi ninguna autoridad de su colegio podía reprocharlo cuando mostraba esa alegre sonrisa suya.

Isabella suspiró al tiempo que lo veía tomar asiento frente a ella.

Preceptora: Ah, chicos, hoy va a faltar la profesora de Física. Por lo tanto, saldrán a las 10:40.

Todos se unieron en un gran festejo.

Ferb: Y si vamos a algún lado? -Dijo, dandose vuelta, a sus compañeras-.

Gretchen: Tendría que preguntar, pero no creo que haya inconveniente.

Ferb: Izzie? Te parece la idea?

Isabella: Ahm, claro, por qué no?

Ferb: Phineas? -Preguntó a su hermano-.

Phineas: Ehh... -Dirigió una corta mirada hacia la muchacha de pelo negro- No estoy seguro.

Le daba verguenza recordar la situación que habían vivido en la cocina el día anterior. Sus celos lo habían carcomido, y no actuaba como él mismo.

Isabella: Oh, vamos Phin...

La miró desconcertado.

Lo que ocurría es que no sabía que ella también quería arreglar las cosas. La muchacha no se arrepentía por el hecho de haber salido con Brad, puesto que era un buen chico, sino por la manera en que uso eso para darle rabia al pelirrojo. Lo había echo sentir mal, y lo sabía.

Phineas: Bueno supongo que no haría daño una salida como las de antes...

Ambos se miraron con una leve sonrisa, antes de que la profesora comienze a hablar y tengan que voltear a prestar atención.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Ya en el recreo...

Django: Y entonces le dije "Papá, eso no es un pincel, es un trapeador"!

El grupo de chicos estalló en una sonora risa.

Buford: Oh, que buena anécdota.

Isabella: Hey, chicos! Podemos unirnos? -Dijo mientras llegaba con las demás exploradoras-.

Phineas: Claro!

Ferb y Gretchen se intercambiaron miradas confusas. Se estaban hablando de lo más bien.

Phineas: Qué te compraste?

Isabella: Un alfajor, aunque está un poco derretido -Sacó el envoltorio lentamente con una mueca-.

Phineas: Oh, osea que puedo hacer esto...

Tomó el papel, pasó su dedo en chocolate, y luego se lo puso en una mejilla.

Isabella: Hey! -Hizo lo mismo, pero en su pantalón-.

Phineas: Sabías que el chocolate tarda en salir!

Isabella: Si, claro, desde cuándo sabés de lavandería?

Phineas: Lo comprobé gracias a uno de los proyectos de verano que hicimos cuando teníamos 7 años -Mira a Ferb y ambos rien-.

Isabella: Vos y tus proyectos...

Phineas: Mejor no hables, señorita "50 insignias".

Isabella: Oye, no te metas con mis insignias!

Esa pelea divertida enmendaba en cierto modo el conflicto que habían tenido en la casa de la joven.

Pero la paz no les duró mucho ya que alguien llegó, en el momento justo, para interrumpir.

Bradley: Hola chicos!

Phineas lo miró, por un momento sin expresión alguna, tratando de buscar tranquilidad.

Todos: Hola!

Bradley: Ahm, Izzie, podés venir un ratito?

Isabella: Si, cómo no.

Una vez que la muchacha se levantó para irse, el grupo quedó en silencio, mirando espectativos hacia el pelirrojo.

Phineas: Voy al baño.

Se paró y dando pasos lentos comenzó a dirigirse al lugar mencionado.

Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir yendo hacia su destino, una chica de cabello color rubio oscuro, esbelta y de ojos verdes apagados lo detuvo.

Victoria: Hola Phin!

Phineas: Hola Vicky, cómo estás?

Victoria: Bien, feliz de que salgamos temprano!

Phineas: Si, esa si que fue una buena noticia!

Victoria: Y hablando de eso... Te gustaría ir a algún lado?

El joven la miró desorientado.

Phineas: A... Algún lado?

Victoria: Tu sabes, ahora después de la escuela.

Phineas: Oh... Bueno, verás, ya había quedado con los chicos de que saldríamos todos juntos.

Victoria: Uh, está bien. Supongo que será otro día.

Phineas: Claro, tu solo avísame.

Victoria: Hecho -Asintió con un gesto seductor.

Una vez terminada la charla prosiguió caminando. Ya en las escaleras, se topó con Isabella, que venía bajando.

Phineas: Hey! Terminaste de hablar con Bradley?

Isabella: Si, uhm, me gustaría preguntarte si opinas que los chicos se van a molestar si les digo que no voy a salir con ellos hoy...

Phineas: De qué hablas?

Isabella: Es que Brad me invitó para ir a tomar un helado y me pareció una buena idea.

Phineas: Qué? -La miró molesto- Pero ya saliste con él ayer!

Isabella: Ya sé, lo que pasa es que... Te puedo ser sincera, Phin?

Phineas: Adelante.

Isabella: Ultimamente, cuando estamos juntos, no hay un intermedio. Quiero decir, o no nos hablamos o discutimos! No me gusta eso, quiero permanecer por lo menos un día sin pelear. Aparte, no está mal salir con otros amigos para variar, o si?

Phineas: No -Respondió a su pregunta, cabizbajo-.

Isabella: Me alegra que entiendas. Vamos con los chicos?

Phineas: Eh, primero voy al baño y después vuelvo con ustedes.

Isabella: Okey.

Siguió lo que le quedaba hasta llegar a su destino.

Entró, se tiró un poco de agua a la cara y se miró al espejo. Había un profundo silencio allí dentro, podía escuchar la gente hablando en el pasillo, pero él estaba en su propio mundo.

Frunció el seño. Una idea pasaba por su alborotada mente.

Phineas: *Si Isabella puede seguir con su vida, por qué yo tengo que quedarme enganchado a lo que hace? Por qué tiene que molestarme que salga con Bradley?*

Pronunció en un susurro la oración que tal vez era la respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

Phineas: Por qué yo no puedo intentar algo nuevo?

Con la frente en alto salió lo más rápido que pudo. Bajó las escaleras con movimientos apresurados.

La buscó con la mirada por todo el patio. Finalmente la localizó y se dirigió casi corriendo hacia ella.

Phineas: Hey! -Puso una mano en su hombro-.

Victoria: Oh, Phineas! -Exclamó con una sonrisa- Qué pasa?

Phineas: Nada, solo quería decirte que cambié de opinión.

Victoria: Sobre...?

Phineas: Sobre ir al centro a la salida, con vos.

La rubia esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Victoria: Genial! Pero... No salías con tus amigos?

Phineas: Ahm, si, pero decidí que no está mal salir con otras personas, para variar... -Citó lo que había dicho la propia Isabella-.

Victoria: Me parece muy bien.

Phineas: Bueno, hablamos después. Cualquier cosa, estoy con los chicos.

Victoria: Dale, nos encontramos denuevo a las 10!

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su grupo, convencido de que había echo lo correcto. Desde que se enteró lo que Isabella sentía por él, todo se había vuelto bastante complicado. Ya no sabía qué creer o qué pensar. Luego vinieron las discusiones. Y ahora estaba sufriendo porque a ella se le dio por salir con alguien más. Pero no estaba mal lo que su amiga (si es que podía llamarla así) decidió hacer. Eso se llama "seguir adelante".

Phineas: *Acepto que fuí un idiota, muchas veces insensible. Y que pruebe otras posibilidades con un chico que tal vez sea mejor para ella, es dentro de todo justo... Y quiero hacer lo mismo*

Buford: Tardaste mucho, amigo.

Phineas: Ehm, si, es que me quedé reflexionando sobre algo...

Baljeet: Ahh, el baño. A veces es el mejor lugar para pensar.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Jeet, con una cara rara.

Baljeet: Oh vamos, tengo razón! No lo nieguen.

Dejaron salir unas risas en coro. Luego, Phineas se tomó el turno para hablar.

Phineas: Por cierto, chicos, hoy no los voy a acompañar.

Ferb: Vos también? -Preguntó decepcionado- Primero Isabella, y ahora mi propio hermano.

Django: Por quién nos estás cambiando? -Dijo en tono burlón-.

Phineas: No los cambié, simplemente voy a irme por hoy con Vic.

Esto captó la atención de Isabella.

Ferb: Con Victoria?

Phineas: Sip. No hay problema, verdad?

Ferb: Bueno... No... Supongo que no.

La joven García-Shapiro bajó su mirada, y comenzó a jugar con una ramita que encontró en el piso.

Isabella: *Está en todo su derecho, Isa, no hay razón para molestarte...*

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Ya para las 10:40, todos se encontraban en la vereda de la escuela, viendo que rumbo tomar.

Django: Podemos pasar por mi casa? Tengo que avisarle a mi papá, y de paso pedirle plata.

Buford: Hasta qué hora les dejan?

Baljeet: Yo no tengo problema de horario, siempre y cuando alguien vuelva conmigo hasta mi casa.

Ferb: No te preocupes, volvemos juntos.

Eso le hizo acordarse de algo, por lo que levantó la vista para buscar a su hermano.

Ferb: Ya vengo.

Se abrió paso entre la gente y lo encontró hablando con Victoria.

Ferb: Phineas, vení un ratito te quiero preguntar algo.

Phineas: Ahm, okey. Enseguida vuelvo -Le dijo a la muchacha-.

Se apartaron en una esquina.

Ferb: Vos volves con nosotros? O solo?

Phineas: En verdad, me lleva Vic. Mandame un mensaje cuando estés llendo a casa, así llegamos los dos juntos.

Ferb: Está bien, pero si llegas más tarde, no te voy a cubrir eh!

Phineas: Bien -Asintió con una sonrisa divertida- Oh, antes de que te vayas...

Ferb: Si?

Phineas: Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Ferb lo miró extrañado.

Ferb: Con respecto a qué?

Phineas: Sabés bien a qué me refiero. Decís que tomé una buena decisión? Quiero decir, avanzar con otra cosa, no quedarme aferrado a lo que me viene afectando hace un largo tiempo.

Ferb: Bueno... -Se tomó unos segundos para formular su respuesta- Si te parece que es lo mejor para vos, si.

Phineas: Es solo que... Sigo sin saber exactamente que sentimiento tengo hacia Izzie... Y creo que eso me deja cada vez peor. Aparte, lo que siento cuando la veo con Brad es horrible, pero a la vez me considero egoísta.

Ferb: Egoísta?

Phineas: Si, y muy. Cuando quiero soy frío, me alejo y la ignoro. Pero después si la veo con alguien más, me enojo y peleo con ella. Qué clase de persona soy? Eso... Eso está mal. Es por eso que quiero hacer esto.

El chico de cabello verde dibujó un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y colocó una mano en sus hombros.

Ferb: Si es lo que la razón te dice, entonces haces lo correcto.

El joven Flynn dejó salir un suspiro.

Ferb: En fin, nos vemos más tarde?

Phineas: Dale.

Chocaron los puños en señal de saludo y fueron cada uno por su lado.

Por otra parte, las chicas también tenían su propia conversación.

Gretchen: Entonces... Me estás diciendo que te gusta Brad? -Preguntó incredula y a la vez sorprendida-.

Isabella: No, no me gusta! Simplemente lo encuentro... Atractivo. Encima es un chico muy amable, las ultimas veces que hablamos me ayudó mucho en ciertos temas. No es como dicen los demás. Nunca debí juzgarlo antes de conocerlo.

Gretchen: Pero eso significa que te olvidaste de Phineas?

Isabella emitió una risa ante la inocente pregunta de su amiga.

Isabella: Para nada. Pero... Creo que estoy atrapada entre ambos. Es por eso que estuve saliendo con Brad estos días, estoy tratando de ver si puedo empezar un nuevo capítulo.

Gretchen: Entiendo. Y también parece que superaste tus celos con respecto a Victoria...

Isabella: No sé si los superé, simplemente creo que estoy aceptando el hecho de que ambos tenemos la libertad de probar otras cosas y no quedarnos estancados en el mismo problema. Tal vez Phineas y yo no debamos terminar juntos, tal vez Victoria y Bradley aparecieron para indicarnos que tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas.

En ese momento observó al último mencionado, que estaba en la vereda de enfrente. El sol le daba ligeramente en la cara, y hacía resaltar sus ojos pardos. Su cabello marrón caoba se teñia de unos pequeños mechones claros, por culpa de la luz.

Se quedó colgada mirandolo por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que este se dio vuelta y sus vistas chocaron. La muchacha sintió que sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas. El sonrió, sabía que la había descubierto contemplandolo.

Brad: Izzie! -Gritó sacudiendo los brazos- Nos vamos?

Isabella: Ahm, si! -Exclamó contestandole- Bueno Gret, hablamos por la noche.

Gretchen: Suerte amiga!

Cruzó la calle para empezar a irse juntos. Caminaban tranquilamente mientras hablaban. Brad hacía unos pequeños juegos de equilibrio en el cordón de la acera.

Doblaron en una esquina y se toparon con Phineas y Victoria, quienes iban en sentido contrario.

Sus acompañantes se saludaron con toda naturalidad, sin embargo nuestros protagonistas bajaron la mirada. Se esquivaron mutuamente e hicieron como que nunca ocurrió nada.

Voltearon a verse de manera intercalada, de modo que el otro nunca pudo enterarse de que en verdad sí les afectaba un poco ese repentino encuentro.

Phineas e Isabella: *A veces hay que dejar atrás ciertas cosas...*

* * *

><p>Bueno, ehm...<p>

Si, ya sé, me quieren matar xD

Pero no me importa! Me gusta poner obstáculos e_e

Una cosa que quiero aclarar: Miren, Phin sigue confundido, como siempre. Pero ahora está un poco más tranquilo. Vieron cuando uno tiene un gran problema, las etapas por las que se pasa? Negación - Confusión - Aceptación. O creo que son así xD  
>En fin, él estaría en la etapa de aceptación. Pero OJO, <span>eso no significa que admita sentimientos hacia Isa<span>, solo que está aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo mejor.

Oh y lo lamento, pero no tengo suficiente tiempo como para responder reviews. De todos modos, los leo a cada uno, y en lo posible al menos les voy a mandar reply. Pero sigan dejando, me gusta saber que opinan de el progreso de la historia!

Love you guys, Jime :3


	22. Un tiempo

Ahhh, que alivio poder por fin continuar con esto!

En fin... Qué puedo decirles?

Espero que lo disfruten, para que la espera haya valido la pena!

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 22: Un tiempo.<span>

Nunca se habían sentido más confundidos y descepcionados en sus vidas.

Phineas e Isabella se encontraban en una constante lucha por saber si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Bradley y Victoria parecían buenas personas, y no merecían ser lastimados.

Pero...

¿Qué decisión tomar?

El grupo había estado separado las ultimas semanas. Como el pelirrojo y la morocha andaban en sus propios asuntos, los demás preferían no meterse. Por lo tanto, la relación entre todos se había quebrado un poco. Fue por eso que organizaron una pizzeada en la casa de los hermanos, para recuperar el vínculo.

Asi que nos encontramos en un soleado Viernes, son las 18:00 de la tarde. El "evento" empezaba a las 20:00. Luego de eso, harían una pijamada.

_Gretchen: Y pensas hablar con él?_

La muchacha García-Shapiro estaba recostada en su cama, charlando con su mejor amiga por celular.

_Isabella: No sé Gret. Hace mucho que no nos dirigimos la palabra._

_Gretchen: Pero, por qué? Acaso se pelearon devuelta?_

_Isabella: No, para nada, es solo que... Ambos... Estuvimos un poco dispersos durante este tiempo._

Se hizo un corto silencio.

_Gretchen: Es por ellos, verdad?_

_Isabella: Qué?_

_Gretchen: Brad y Victoria._

_Isabella: Uhm. No sé qué decirte exactamente. Puede que sí, puede que no._

_Gretchen: Te dije un monton de veces que no te convenía tratar de engancharte con alguien más!_

_Isabella: Y por qué no? Querés que me quede toda la vida sufriendo por una misma persona? Acaso no puedo intentar superarlo?_

_Gretchen: No es que yo quiera eso amiga. Pero sabés perfectamente que es en vano. No vas a poder sacarte a Phineas de la cabeza reemplazandolo así nomás._

_Isabella: Nadie dijo que lo estoy reemplazando. Solo trato de seguir adelante con mi vida. Aun puedo hacer un esfuerzo._

_Gretchen: Como quieras. Hablamos más tarde, suerte con la pijamada._

_Isabella: Okey, besos._

Cortó el teléfono y dejó salir un gran suspiro.

Se dirigió hacia su ventana. Desde allí veía a dicha persona, revolviendo entre sus herramientas.

Isabella: Qué voy a hacer con vos, Flynn... -Se preguntaba en busca de una solución-.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

En casa de los Flynn - Fletcher, parecía una tarde normal y corriente. Candace hablaba con Stacy, Linda cocinaba, Lawrence limpiaba una lámpara antigua, y Phineas revisaba planos en el patio.

Ferb, en cambio, estaba encerrado en su habitación, leyendo. Eso era algo común en él, pero... Sin su hermano?

Phineas: Veamos! Necesito tres kilos de plumas, un gancho gigante, una red y muchas telas.

Caminaba a través de su patio cargando múltiples papeles y una caja llena de artefactos de metal.

Phineas: Uh... Necesito encargar todas esas cosas... Dónde dejé mi teléfono? -Se dio vuelta con dificultad, viendo el aparato tirado bajo el árbol- Debo alcanzarlo.

Se acercó lentamente e intentó agacharse para agarrarlo. Fue inútil.

Phineas: -Suspiró- Necesito a Ferb.

Decidió, rendido por su falta de habilidad para trabajar solo, entrar a buscar al británico.

Una vez que llegó a la pieza, vio que esta tenía el cartel de "No molestar".

Phineas: *Hmm, curiso* -pensó-. Toc toc -Dijo mientras entraba a su pieza- Hey Ferb, no quieres ver el proyecto que se me ocurrió para hoy?

El muchacho levantó su vista y lo miró de manera despectiva.

Ferb: No, gracias.

Phineas lo miró sorprendido. Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su compañero.

Phineas: Te sucede algo? -Pronunció con preocupación-.

No hubo respuesta.

Phineas: Ferb...

Aun más silencio.

Phineas: Hermano, por favor, no me gusta que estes así!

Ferb: Simplemente quiero un poco de tranquilidad para poder leer! -Exclamó casi gritando-.

El joven quedó callado por unos cuantos segundos.

Phineas: O-okey... No hay problema...

Desconcertado por la actitud de su hermano, no le quedó más opción que bajar al living.

Linda: Phineas, cariño, qué haces? -Se aproximó su madre, anonadada de ver a su hijo mirando la tele-.

Phineas: Ahm, nada. Me aburro.

Linda: Y tu hermano?

Phineas: Está en la pieza -Contestó secamente-.

Linda: Ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos?

Encogió los hombros porque, francamente, no tenía idea de por qué estaba así.

Linda: Está... Bien... -Aceptó, pero aun inquieta-.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Llegada la noche, todos arribaron a la residencia acordada para juntarse.

Comenzaron con unos videojuegos, algunos creados por los hermanos. Continuaron la velada con una película. Todo iba bastante bien. Sin embargo Phineas seguía sospechando de que había echo algo malo, puesto que Ferb basicamente lo ignoraba.

Lawrence: Chicos, las pizzas ya están. Vengan adentro a servirse.

Pero antes de que todos se levanten, uno de los anfitriones interrumpió.

Phineas: Papá?

Lawrence: Si, campeón?

Phineas: Permíteme un segundo. -Se aclaró la garganta- Observen al techo por favor...

Una vez que todos levantaron su mirada para contemplar lo señalado, el muchacho apretó un botón que se hallaba en la pared de su casa. Esto hizo que el tejado se abriera en dos, y de ahí saliera una mesa con unos sillones alrededor.

Lawrence: Oh... -Mostró una mueca de inseguridad- Linda... -Llamó a su esposa-.

Linda: Si, querido? -Contestó desde la sala-.

Lawrence: Tu le diste permiso a nuestro hijo para modificar el techo de la casa?

Linda: Por supuesto, con la condición de que después lo dejara como estaba.

Lawrence: En ese caso, los dejaré tranquilos. Solo tengan cuidado, okey?

Phineas: Si papá, no te preocupes.

Subieron por una plataforma ubicada dentro de la habitación de los chicos y se ubicaron para empezar a comer.

Baljeet: Entonces, qué se pone SuperMan cuando sale de la ducha?

Isabella: Diablos! Yo sabía esa...

Buford: Dilo ya, no tengo toda la noche.

Baljeet: Super-fume! -Exclamó con una sonrisa, esperando las carcajadas-.

Al contrario, lo miraron con seriedad.

Baljeet: Oh, vamos! Es gracioso!

Isabella: Si, claro.

Baljeet: Agh, que falta de humor!

Phineas: -Dando una pequeña risa- Nadie entiende tus chistes superiores, Jeet.

Dio un vistazo a su hermano, quién se encontraba sentado frente a él. Este conservaba su frialdad hacia él.

Phineas: Ferb, me pasas la servilleta? -Le pidió, para romper el hielo-.

El chico de pelo verde agarró lo solicitado e, ignorándo su contacto visual, se lo lanzó sin inmutarse.

La tela cayó en el piso.

No era por eso, sino por la actitud acumulada de todo el día, lo que hizo que Phineas explotara.

Phineas: Cuál es tu problema!

De repente, la mesa se sumió en silencio.

Ferb levantó una ceja.

Phineas: No podés aunque sea pasarme bien las cosas! Qué te pasa!

No le replicó. Sus ojos demostraban rabia.

Phineas: Basta, todo el día estuviste así! Quiero saber por qué, no soy adivino!

Ferb: Permiso.

Se levantó de su lugar, se colocó en la plataforma, y de esa manera se desvaneció de la escena.

Baljeet y Buford se miraron entre sí.

Buford: Ya volvemos.

Se fueron, también, de la misma forma.

Habían quedado solo dos. Solos ellos dos. La incomodidad se hizo sentir pronto.

El chico respiró profundo y se hundió en su silla, con rostro afligido.

Isabella lo miró apenada.

Isabella: -Tosió un poco- La noche... Está linda, no?

Su intento de distraer la mente del pelirrojo falló.

Se mordió los labios en duda. Finalmente suspiró y se sentó al lado de él.

Isabella: Qué pasó? -Interrogó suavemente, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro-.

Phineas: No... No lo sé. No tengo idea de qué tiene conmigo. Está tan alejado y -En medio de sus palabras, tuvo una epifanía- Ahora que me doy cuenta... Estuvo así toda esta semana!

Isabella: No me digas, Phineas -Dijo con un toque de obviedad en su voz-.

Phineas: Qué? -Preguntó sin entender-.

Isabella: A veces tu... Ehm... Capacidad para no darte cuenta de las cosas, puede jugarte en contra.

El cabeza triangulada sintió que eso tenía una indirecta detrás.

Phineas: Lo dices... Por experiencia propia?

Lo último dicho sorprendió a la muchacha.

Isabella: Tal vez... -Vió como su acompañante bajó la cabeza- Pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora! -Trató de hacerlo sentir mejor-.

Phineas: Es cierto, Izzie. Tenés razon.

Ambos dejaron la conversación en pausa. Los grillos se oían claramente, unidos en un coro. El cielo estaba despejado, adornado de brillantes estrellas por doquier. La noche rogaba ser admirada.

Isabella: Quieres buscar constelaciones? -Rompió el silencio-.

Sus ojos se posaron en ella.

Isabella: Para... Pasar el tiempo... -Explicó-.

Phineas: Bueno, creo que no estaría mal...

Movieron los sillones y se acostaron, dispuestos a apreciar la belleza nocturna.

Después de un rato de risas y juegos de búsqueda, comenzaron a hablar más profundamente.

Isabella: A veces estoy tan sola... -Susurró sin dejar de mirar el firmamento-.

Phineas volteó a verla con curiosidad.

Phineas: Por qué decis eso?

Isabella: Porque... Es así como me siento.

Phineas: Bueno, pero el que te sientas así no quiere decir que realmente lo estés.

Isabella: Lo sé. Tengo amigos. Tengo familia. Pero a veces eso no parece suficiente.

Phineas: Vení...

Sin pararse o sentarse, así como estaban, estiró un brazo hacia su amiga y la atrajo a su pecho.

Sumidos en un cálido abrazo, se dejaron envolver por la serena quietud que los rodeaba. Sus corazones latían sin ceze alguno. Sus mejillas tomaban lentamente un ligero color.

Phineas: No estas sola, y lo sabés. Estoy para todo lo que necesites.

Isabella: Gracias, Phin -Agradeció con un tono calmo-.

Una vez que se separaron, decidieron sentarse.

Phineas: Isa, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar.

La chica se lo veía venir. Esa noche justamente no estaba del todo con ánimos para tocar ese tema, pero algún día tendrían que hacerlo.

Viendo que su compañera optó por el silencio, teniendo su atención, prosiguió.

Phineas: Creo que estuve haciendo las cosas muy mal ultimamente.

Isabella: A q-qué te refieres?

Phineas: A nosotros.

Isabella: -Se sonrojó- Oh...

Phineas: No solo te traté mal sino que tomé decisiones incorrectas. Quiero disculparme por eso.

Isabella: No hay problema. No es tu culpa.

Phineas: Es que no tenía razón para reaccionar de esa manera. Era dificil para mi, si, pero también para vos. Fui un egoísta.

Isabella: No digas eso.

Phineas: No me quieras mentir, ambos sabemos que es verdad! -Exclamó en indignación-.

Isabella suspiró.

Isabella: Pero ya fue. No voy a insistirte en ese tema.

Phineas: No, no fue. Solo... Necesito pedirte un favor...

Isabella: Cuál?

Phineas: Que me des tiempo. Necesito pensar con tranquilidad. Porque, te soy sincero Isabella, me tenés más que confundido.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

Phineas: Quiero reflexionar bien acerca de nuestra relación. No quiero arruinar el destino, si es que el nuestro es estar juntos.

Isabella: Como quieras Phineas. No te estoy apurando ni obligando a tomar esa decisión. Es... Un problema mio el hecho de que me... Uh... Gustes.

Phineas: Ahora también me incluye. Porque... No te digo que me gustes...

Isabella bajó la mirada, con descepsión.

Phineas: Pero tampoco te digo que no.

Habiendo escuchado eso, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Phineas: Estoy perdido. Asi que... Está bien si dejamos esto en pausa hasta que ordene mis sentimientos?

Isabella: Por supuesto, me parece lo mejor. Pero... Bueno, no. Mejor no.

Phineas: Qué pasa?

Isabella: No, nada.

Phineas: Ya hablaste, ahora decilo.

Isabella: Me estaba preguntando... Qué hacemos con Brad y Victoria? Claramente no tienen intenciones de amistad con nosotros.

Phineas: No lo sé. Yo no quiero lastimarlos... Al menos a Victoria -Aclaró, sacando un poco de sus celos-.

Isabella: Entonces...?

Phineas: Lo mejor será alejarnos. Estamos muy inestables como para hacer algo que involucre terceros.

Isabella: Estoy de acuerdo.

Phineas: Bueno, ahora que por fin me saqué esto del pecho, voy a hablar con Ferb.

Isabella: Te acompaño.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Baljeet: Y vas a decirle esto?

Ferb: No creo.

Buford: Viejo, te conviene hablarle. Sino, cómo pensas que sepa qué te pasa?

Ferb: Nunca se da cuenta de nada, va a ser como hablarle a una pared.

_Ehm, no quiero interrumpir pero..._

Los tres se exaltaron al escuchar esa voz.

Phineas: Me dejan a solas con Ferb, por favor?

Isabella: Yo voy con ustedes chicos!

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Phineas comenzó a dejar salir las palabras.

Phineas: Mirá... No estoy seguro de por qué te enojaste conmigo... Pero sea lo que sea seguro tenés una buena razón. Asi que... Si me la podrías decir, ayudaría mucho.

Ferb lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de responder.

Ferb: Estoy harto de que tengas que dar tantas vueltas.

Phineas: Vueltas? Sobre qué?

Ferb: Sobre todo, Phineas! Nunca podés ver bien lo que te rodea, o notar los sentimientos de los demás!

Phineas: Es por lo de Isabella?

Ferb: Al principio era eso. Estaba cansado de tener que andar atrás tuyo, diciendote qué hacer, tomando tus decisiones. Después lo de Victoria, te alejaste del grupo al estar con ella, y para qué! Para un fallido intento de reemplazo! Y ahora, lo que rebalsó el vaso, toda la semana estuve dolido porque nunca te diste cuenta de lo distancia que había marcado! Ni siquiera te acercaste a preguntarme qué me pasaba, hasta hoy! Y cómo te diste cuenta? Cuando no me tuviste para auxiliarte en una de tus ideas, por supuesto! Solo me ves cuando me necesitas!

El discurso dejó atónito al menor de los dos. Tanta rabia acumulada, ahora no le cabía duda de que era muy distraído. Demasiado, incluso.

Phineas: No me equivoqué, sí tenías una buena razón para estar así. Te pido perdón hermano. Soy estúpido, egoísta, no noto lo que me rodea. Sin embargo jamás te haría daño apropósito. No es que te vea cuando te necesito, te veo cuando siento que me hace falta una mitad de mí. Vos sabés que no puedo hacer algo en el día sin que vos me acompañes!

Aunque no lo quisiera, Fletcher dejó salir una pequeña risa.

Phineas: Entonces... Estamos bien? -Extendió su puño, en espera-.

Por unos segundos lo miró con recelo, pero luego sonrió, aceptando las disculpas.

Ferb: Estamos bien -Le devolvió el gesto-.

Luego de eso, se dispusieron a volver con los demás, les quedaba una larga noche por delante.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, aca termina el cap de hoy e_e<p>

Personalmente, hay ciertos detalles que me gustaron bastante como me quedaron...

Okey, eso es todo.

Los veo en el próximo cap! :3

Respondo Reviews:

**Ayulen-Musiix:** Lo siento, los aparatos se venden por separado(?  
>Si te pareció que maduró el cap pasado... Qué piensas ahora? e_e<br>Seh, ya era hora de describirlos como la ley manda xD  
>Gracias! :3<p>

**Phinbella2012:** Es que a veces si hay que dejar ciertas cosas atrás C:

**Ammiy Rosse:** Gracias por todas los halagos!  
>Me alegra haber obtenido otra lectora! :3<p>

**Gatita1869:** Entre que está interesada en Brad y no a la vez...  
>Es confuso xD<br>Gracias :3

**Monnikce:** xDD  
>Amo escribir lineas graciosas para Jeet.<p> 


	23. Fiesta en camino

Hooola! Tanto tiempo, uh?

Solo vine a decirles que no estaba muerta xD y a traerles otra entrega!

Quiero decirles que no se desesperen si tardo en continuar el fic, no es que lo cancelé o algo por el estilo! Ustedes saben que me tomo un buuuen tiempo ente cap y cap, después de todo, tengo tareas y vida social!

También aprovecho para avisarles que a partir del miércoles que viene me voy a estar ausentando unas dos semanas. Tengo pensado en intentar subir hasta el 25, pero voy a ver si puedo. **REPITO: Capaz, no es seguro.**

****Eso es todo, que disfruten!

i PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 23: Fiesta en camino.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, los meses fueron pasando rapidísimo. Todo como siempre, normal. O bueno, si es que se puede definir como "normal" a la situación.

Ya se encontraban en Octubre. El tiempo había avanzado volando para el grupo de amigos, quienes seguían manteniendose unidos cual uña y carne.

Pero junto con este mes, y para cambiar de tema, lo central ahora es que se acercaba cierta festividad: Halloween.

Profesora Jackie: So, the negative form of Will is Won't, okay?

Explicaba mientras anotaba los datos en el pizarrón. Muy pocos le prestaban atención.

Profesora Jackie: For example; Mary thinks that, in the future, there won't be any trees.

De repente, un alumno levantó la mano.

Phineas: Ahm, teacher?

Profesora Jackie: -Dejó de escribir, para atender al llamado- Yes, Phineas?

Phineas: Ya que se acerca Hall-

Profesora Jackie: In English, please.

Phineas: Oh... Ok. Since we are close to Halloween, I would like to know a little more about it.

Profesora Jackie: Halloween? Well, It's a tradition that is celebrated in E.E.U.U only. And in other countries, of course. But not here.

Phineas: Pero, ya que usted vivió un tiempo allá, podría describirnos cómo es? -Pidió, dejando de lado el Inglés-.

Profesora Jackie: Basicamente se trata de disfraces, salir a pedir dulces, y una que otra fiesta. Nada especial. Can we go back to the topic?

Phineas: Uh, sure. Thank you.

Tratando de devolver su concentración al tema, la idea que venía rondando en su cabeza no terminaba de desaparecer.

Phineas: Ferb, qué dirías si te propongo hacer una fiesta de Halloween?

Lo miró curioso.

Ferb: Una... Fiesta? -Suspiró- Estamos cerca de las pruebas finales, no creo que sea conveniente.

Phineas: Pero... Pero...

Ferb: Sin peros.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

Phineas: Bueno! -Se rindió, cruzando los brazos, pichado-.

Ferb lo miró de reojo.

Ferb: Te vas a enojar conmigo? En serio? -Dijo burlándose del menor-.

Phineas: No es eso. Es que hace raaato no vamos a una fiesta, y hace como una década no hacen una de Halloween! Por favooor! -Lo miró con ojos suplicantes-.

Ferb: Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

Mantuvo la mirada de "perrito triste", agrandando sus brillantes ojos azules.

Ferb: Basta... -Aguantó todo lo que pudo, hasta que no resistió más- Ugh, okay, está bien!

Phineas: Si! -Festejó su victoria- Pero me vas a ayudar, no?

Su hermano, sin dejar de meditarlo antes, levantó un pulgar en alto en señal de aceptación.

Phineas: Perfecto! Ahora en el recreo le comentamos la idea a los chicos, tal vez quieran participar...

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Baljeet: Una fiesta de Halloween? Suena genial! Podemos incluir Karaoke?

La idea de un pequeño respiro de la escuela ya estaba agradando a todos.

Buford: Pff, si claro. Propongo un buen juego de la copa!

Isabella: Buford, deberías saber que no conviene meterse con eso.

Irving: Yo saco las fotos y creo una página!

Django: Podemos pintar las paredes con dibujos terroríficos!

Gretchen: Y, si Isabella acepta por supuesto, con la tropa podemos decorar en general y encargarnos de la comida.

La emoción se les iba un poco de las manos, puesto que todos querían hacer algo.

Phineas: Chicos...

Baljeet: Ka - ra - oke! Ka - ra - oke! Ka - ra - oke!

Buford: Oh vamos, no podés ser tan miedosa Izzie!

Isabella: MIEDOSA! Para tu información, sé de varias anécdotas contadas por mi propia abuela sobre espíritus, y creeme, no terminan bien!

Irving: Tengo una cámara digital y otra a rollo. Creo que con una a rollo le podemos dar el toque que buscamos...

Django: Voy a necesitar un buen bote de pintura roja, blanca y verde. Con eso bastaría.

No lograba captar la atención de sus amigos, asi que infló sus pulmones y soltó todo su aire.

Phineas: CHICOS! -Exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia-.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

Phineas: Me alegra que les entusiasme la idea, pero por favor, colaboren y no se precipiten con las decisiones. Tenemos tiempo, no hay por qué apurarse.

Isabella: Primero lo primero. Dónde?

Phineas: Estabamos pensando en nuestra casa, pero si tienen una mejor opción, diganla. Todos pueden aportar.

Isabella: Por qué no en la mía? Puede ser en el patio. Mi mamá hizo poner un vidrio que cubre la pileta, e instaló focos de colores para debajo del agua.

Django: Suena tentador para la pista de baile...

Phineas: Buena idea! Te dejarían? -Cuestionó a la muchacha-.

Isabella: Solo tengo que preguntar, pero seguro que sí.

Gretchen: Con las chicas nos encargaremos de todo lo que sea decoración, invitaciones, y detalles extras.

Phineas: Perfecto! Esto va más rápido de lo que creí... Solo nos faltaría una b-

Ferb: Barra de tragos, lo tengo. Conozco también un buen DJ, asi que eso está cubierto.

Phineas: Listo, solo tenemos que poner esto en marcha...

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Después de unos cuantos días organizandose, el día del evento caía sobre ellos. Empezaría a las 21:00, pero acordaron reunirse unas cuantas horas antes. Debido a eso, ya para las 18:00 se encontraban en la residencia García - Shapiro.

Phineas: Okey, chicos, voy a empezar a verificar lo que ya tenemos hecho! Los que ya hayan terminado digan "Listo!", si? Vamos!

Mientras todos se acomodaban en sus posiciones, Phineas comenzaba a andar con sus rollers a través de todo el lugar, mencionando las distintas cosas de la lista. Esto no era realmente necesario, pero hacía todo más dinámico y divertido. Al puro estilo de los hermanos y su grupo.

Phineas: Veamos... Luces?

La encargada de esto era la segunda al mando de la tropa. Estaba dando los últimos toques de iluminación, subida a una escalera que tambaleaba ligeramente. El pelirrojo rodeó esta, haciendo que pierda un poco el equilibrio.

Gretchen: List... Phineas! Cuidado!

El muchacho soltó una carcajada.

Phineas: Decoración? A saber, guirnaldas, globos, monstruos de papel maché, etc.

Adyson: Listo!

Phineas: Grafitis?

Django ponía la máxima atención a sus obras de arte.

Django: Espera un segundo, la perfección lleva su tiempo! Un poco por aca... Verde allá... Y... Listo! -Dejó caer sus latas de aerosol victorioso-.

Phineas paró en seco.

Phineas: Te falta algo...

Django: Qué! Qué cosa!

Metió un dedo en pintura negra y, mientras emprendía marcha de nuevo, le hizo un divertido bigote a su amigo.

Django: Sabes cuánto tarda en secar? Segundos! Ahora no va a salir tan fácil! -Protestó ofendido-.

Phineas: Música?

Ferb estiró un papel, el cual contenía todas las canciones. Era bastante largo.

Phineas: Bien ahí... Pero, el DJ a qué hora viene?

Ferb: A las 20:00.

Phineas: Anotado.

Siguió recorriendo hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza que daba entrada a la casa de Isabella.

Isabella: Uh, Phin, no quiero molestarte pero...

Phineas: Lo tengo todo cubierto!

Él sabía que Isa se refería a que la madre no estaría para nada complacida con unas marcas de ruedas sobre su living recién encerado. Pero no llegó ni a tocar el piso, puesto que ya había activado un comando especial.

Isabella: Oh, por supuesto, modificó los rollers... Qué inesperado! -Dijo con sarcasmo-.

Tal como mencionó la joven, les había echo unos pequeños cambios a sus "juguetes". Para no ensuciar nada de ninguna manera, desafió la gravedad una vez más haciendo que estos caminaran en el aire. A cada paso, se iluminaba una especie de círculo de luz naranja bajo ellos.

"Caminó" hasta la sala, donde estaban Buford y Baljeet.

Phineas: Entretenimiento listo?

Baljeet: Asi es, tenemos una serie de juegos terroríficos, pero sin pasarnos de la raya.

Phineas: Y... Comida?

Buford: Me encargué de preparar snacks y deliciosos platos, junto a mi madre, que serán del agrado de todos -Dijo con un tono sumamente elegante-.

Phineas: ...

Baljeet: ...

Phineas: O...key? Solo me faltaría la barra de tragos.

Buford: Oh, también me ocupé de eso... Como un macho! -Exclamó para alivianar lo dicho antes- El servicio llegaría a eso de las 20:15.

Tachó con una sonrisa lo último que le quedaba por comprobar. Se dirigió al patio y, aún en sus rollers flotantes, se dispuso a ordenar a todos.

Phineas: Está todo listo, chicos! Pueden irse a sus casas, nos vemos a las 21:00. Acuérdense de los disfraces.

Todos fueron llendose de a poco. Los últimos en quedar fueron los hermanos, quienes debían dar unas últimas indicaciones a la dueña de la casa.

Ferb: Cuando lleguen deciles que se acomoden por allá. Y dales esto.

Isabella: Okey.

Ferb: Y la barra que esté adentro, ya te dijimos dónde.

Isabella: Listo, no se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso.

Una vez que terminaron de pulir detalles, la muchacha los acompañó hasta la puerta.

Isabella: Nos vemos a la noche!

Phineas: Si, uhm... Ferb, vos andá, yo te alcanzo.

Su hermano le guiñó un ojo y pronto desapareció de la entrada.

Isabella: Qué pasa? Se te olvidó algo?

Phineas: No... Te quería preguntar si... Podríamos hablar hoy.

Isabella: Ehm... Ahora?

Phineas: A la noche.

Apoyó una mano contra el marco, dejándola arrinconada contra éste.

Phineas: Quiero decirte algo importante.

Isabella: ... S-si, no tengo... problema -Titubeó nerviosa por la falta de espacio entre ellos-.

Phineas: Perfecto. Entonces... Te veo más tarde, chau!

Y despidiéndose, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Isabella, atónita, se asomó a la calle para verlo correr tras su hermano, quién llevaba unas cuadras adelantado. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y le sonrió cálidamente, hasta que un basurero hizo que volviera su vista al frente, puesto que casi se tropieza. La joven dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

Isabella: Bueno... -Miró su reloj- 18:50, mejor voy a ver qué me pongo.

Supiró y se dirigió hacia su morada. Mientras caminaba lentamente a través de las decoraciones, se hundía con preguntas. ¿Qué podría querer decirle? Había muchas opciones, pero una sola venía a su mente. O por lo menos, una vinculada con algo en especial...

* * *

><p>Siento que este cap me quedó corto... Bah, por ahí soy solo yo .-.<p>

Bueno... Qué tengo para decir?

Primero, espero que estén bien ubicados en el tiempo. Antes, en el cap 22, seguíamos más o menos en Abril/Mayo. A partir de ahora estamos en Octubre, osea más de la mitad del año.

Segundo, se viene una fiesta e_e una bastante importante, cabe resaltar. Así que manténganse en sintonía.

Oh, una última cosa.

Probablemente no responda reviews, pero aun así quiero recordarles que siempre los leo! A cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan. Aprecio mucho sus palabras, y aunque no pueda contestarles, nunca las ignoro!

En fin, nos leemos en la próxima!

Jime.


	24. Enmascarados Parte 1

OH MY GOSH! Un capítulo nuevo!? xDD

Yep, por fin pude completarlo. Aunque es solo la 1ra parte e_e

So... No tengo mucho para decir.

Ojalá les guste?

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh  
><em>

_Bradley © Moi  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 24: Enmascarados (parte 1)<span>

Acercándose la hora, los principales anfitriones ya estaban listos. Todos, menos los hermanos.

Isabella: En seguida va a empezar a venir la gente! Deberían estar viniendo -Se asomó por su ventana, para verificar que no estuvieran cruzando la calle-.

Gretchen: Tranquilizate, vivis en frente de ellos, de última si tardan mucho vamos a buscarlos.

Isabella: Agh, okey -Aceptó, pero no por eso menos intranquila-.

De repente, el timbre de la casa sonó.

Isabella: Mamá! Podés abrir? Me estoy terminando de maquillar! -Gritó desde su pieza-.

Unos minutos después, oía golpes en su puerta.

Isabella: Quién es?

Buford: Dejanos entrar, Cenicienta.

Isabella: Qué raro -Dijo escéptica- Pasen.

Cuando ambos entraron, las muchachas se encontraron con un Hulk y un Batman no muy convincentes.

Isabella: O...key?

Buford: Fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió!

Baljeet: Si, y aparte, el negro me hace ver bien.

Buford: Y ustedes... Son...?

Gretchen: Una bruja, ciego. No es algo evidente?

Buford: No tenías necesidad de alquilar un disfraz para eso -Murmuró con una sonrisa burlona-.

Gretchen: Muy gracioso, Hulk poco desarrollado.

Buford: Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo!

Isabella: Basta! -Interrumpió la pelea- Dejen de discutir, tenemos que bajar.

Yendo a través de las escaleras de la casa, se dirigieron a la entrada. Estaba decorada con dedicación, y muy bien ambientada. El timbre había sido modificado para que sonara como un grito. Las luces y adornos por doquier te hacían sentir en un lugar auténticamente embrujado, y hasta lograba darte algo de escalofríos la idea de ir al baño solo.

Un sonido aterrador anunciaba que había alguien esperando afuera.

Isa fue hasta la puerta, y allí estaban los Flynn-Fletcher, listos con sus disfraces y esperando para ingresar. Ferb estaba disfrazado de La Máscara, y Phineas de...

Isabella: El zorro?

Phineas sacó una larga y fina espada del costado de su pantalón, se le acercó sugestivamente, poniendo la punta bajo su mentón, y le habló con un buen imitado acento español.

Phineas: Azi ez, mi hermoza damizella.

La chica, algo sonrojada, le regaló una sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa por la falta de espacio entre ambos.

Ferb: Lindo disfraz de Princesa del siglo XV, Izzie.

Isabella: Sos el primero que entiende lo que me puse! -Exclamó divertida-.

Solo en ese momento, el pelirrojo tuvo tiempo de admirar mejor a la chica. Tenía puesto un vestido largo, que se ajustaba en la cintura y caía con libertad. La falda tenía múltiples pliegues y telas encimadas. El color era un lavanda cálido, que a medida que bajaba iba oscureciendo su tono. Tenía un collar con amatistas y piedras preciosas que combinaban. Su cabello lo mantenía recogido en una colita, con bucles al final. Estaba hermosa, y le sacaba el aire de un suspiro.

Isabella: Bueno, entramos...? Phineas? -Lo vio totalmente colgado, como si estuviera en la luna-.

Phineas: Uh, uhm -Reaccionó- S-si! Por supuesto...

Una vez que la dueña de casa se alejó, Ferb le dirigió un gesto pícaro.

Ferb: En Isa-landia de nuevo, Phin? -Murmuró, mientras lo codeaba-.

Phineas: Ferb, solo... Callate.

El mayor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Pasada una hora, la residencia ya estaba llena de invitados. La música sonaba fuerte y las luces se veían hasta la otra cuadra. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Isabella era el centro de atención... O por lo menos, entre los chicos. Todos querían compartir un baile con ella, o si era posible, hacer algún avanze.

Caminaba tranquila en dirección a la barra de tragos.

?: Hola Izzie, estás hermosa hoy...

Isabella: Uhm, gracias...

?: Isa! Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Isabella: Tal vez después.

?: Mi amor, me gustaría ser tu príncipe... Grrr.

Isabella: Ehh...

A pesar de que le halagaba toda esa atención, se sentía sofocada, por lo que trato de escabullirse por detrás del DJ.

Mientras tanto, los chicos observaban atentos esta situación.

Django: Parece que tenés competencia, Flynn.

Buford: Si, no me arriesgaría a dejar pasarlo de esta noche... Si sabes a lo que me refiero...

Phineas: -Suspiró- Si, sé a qué te referis... Pero todavía no es seguro que lo haga...

Baljeet: Hacer qué? Dejar pasar qué cosa? De qué hablan? -Cuestionó, más que confundido-.

Django: Nada, Jeet, nada.

Baljeet: No es justo! Nunca me entero de nada -Protestó como un niño de 5 años-.

Phineas: Lo que no entiendo es porque se le tienen que acercar así... Quiero decir... No es necesario!

Buford: Hmm, parece que a alguien le atacó los celos.

Ferb: Tenés que tener en cuenta de que Isabella es una de las chicas más lindas del curso, y tal vez de la secundaria.

Phineas: Crees que no lo noto? Es solo que, no sé chicos, esto del amor me da algo de... Inseguridad. Y más con Isa.

Ferb: Bueno, cumplas o no la decisión que tomaste para esta noche, simplemente trata de no arrepentirte.

Por otra parte, la chica había logrado su cometido, y por fin se podía servir una bebida sin ser acosada.

Sin embargo, de un momento para el otro, sintió un brazo recorrer su cintura. Abrió grandes los ojos y un escalofrío pasó por su espalda. Inmeadiatamente dejó a un lado el vaso y se dio vuelta, para hayar a alguien que la miraba muy de cerca y detenidamente. Tenía un capa negra, camisa, botas negras, un pantalón tipo babucha, sombrero y antifaz. Pero lo más llamativo era su espada, larga y fina. Le parecía haber visto ese disfraz antes...

Isabella: Ph-phineas? -Susurró casi sin aliento, sonrojada por la cercanía del enmascarado y su rostro-.

?: Acaso no me reconocés, bella princesa?

La voz no era de la persona que esperaba, sino de alguien con quién no mantenía mucho contacto hace tiempo.

Isabella: Bradley!

Bradley: Asi es...

Con un movimiento rápido y certero, la inclinó hacia el piso, con el brazo que sostenía su cintura, manteniendo muy poco espacio entre sus labios.

Bradley: Te gustaría concederme una pieza? -La interrogó con una voz seductora, que por poco la conquista-.

A pesar de que el muchacho era sumamente atractivo, debía admitir, hacía mucho había dejado atrás su interés por él. Aparte de la obvia razón que ya todos conocían: Sus sentimientos tenían dueño.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle "Si" o "No", vio como alguien se acercó por detrás de Brad. Era, nada más ni nada menos, Phineas.

Phineas: Me parece que la señorita no desea su compañía.

El que acababa de escuchar esas palabras dejó suavemente a Isabella, y al darse vuelta y quedar enfrentados, se dieron cuenta que estaban vestidos exactamente iguales.

Hubo un silencio general, e incluso el DJ bajó un poco la música.

Bradley: No es por nada, Flynn -Dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo- Pero no creo que haya pedido tu opinión en esto.

El pelirrojo, sin responderle, simplemente sacó su espada, apuntándolo al pecho.

Phineas: Peleamos?

Bradley mostró una sonrisa desafiante.

Bradley: Con gusto.

Todos se comenzaron a acercar, formando un círculo alrededor de ellos.

La "batalla" inició. Ambos demostraban ser hábiles en eso.

Empezaron a dar vueltas en el espacio, dando movimientos rápidos y golpes fallidos. Las espadas los rozaban a ambos cada vez que el otro atacaba, asi que estaban en un nivel parecido de conocimiento en el juego.

Cansado de tanta espera, el contrincante se lanzó hacia Phineas, dirigiendo la espada cerca de su cabeza, pero por suerte errándole. En respuesta, el joven Flynn realizó un golpe bajo, pero Bradley logró esquivarlo.

Después de vueltas y ataques sin suerte, Bradley decidió terminar con eso.

Bradley: Bueno, me encantaría seguir luchando pero...

Tomando por sorpresa al adolescente, fue directo hacia él. Phineas se defendió poniendo su espada delante. Estuvieron forcejeando unos segundos, pero Brad consiguió tirar su espada a un costado. Estaba acorralado contra la pared, todo lo que quedaba era...

Bradley: Touché.

... Rendirse ante la obvia derrota.

Bradley: Fue un gusto, Flynn.

Y dicho eso, se alejó con una expresión victoriosa.

Isabella reaccionó, y fue a deshacerse de la gente, para que no lo atosigaran.

Isabella: Okey, no hay nada más que ver! Pueden continuar con lo que estaban!

Hizo una seña al DJ para que siguiera con la fiesta, y se acercó a su amigo.

Isabella: Phineas, estás bien?

Phineas: S-si... -No quería mirarla, tenía verguenza- Permiso...

Se abrió paso entre la gente para irse con su grupo, dejando preocupada a la muchacha.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Buford: Vaya mala suerte. -Dijo al ver que el perdedor se acercaba-.

Phineas: Ni hablen.

Ferb colocó una mano en su hombro, regalándole una sonrisa.

Django: No te desanimés, hermano.

Phineas: Ya sé, simplemente me siento frustrado. Quedé como estúpido en frente de ella.

Baljeet: Eso es mentira! Sabés que Isa nunca va a pensar así de vos.

Phineas: Si... Creo. -Suspiró- Bueno, al menos me queda el resto de la noche.

Baljeet: Para qué?

Todos lo miraron fijo.

Buford: Agh, Jeet, en serio? -Preguntó incrédulo-.

Phineas, por su parte, solo sonrió.

Phineas: Ya vas a ver...

* * *

><p>Espero haberlos dejado con la duda e_e<p>

Bueno, les voy avisando que la segunda parte es MUY interesante.

Y... Nada más.

See you guys! :3

Jime.


	25. Enmascarados Parte 2

...

Si, ya sé, merezco ser quemada en una hoguera.

Tardé MUCHÍSIMO más de lo que debería haber tardado. **Y PIDO PERDÓN POR ESO.**

Verán, chicos, estuve teniendo unas semanas complicadas con las pruebas. Tenía que salvar materias. Y encima de todo eso, se me sumó un problema personal que me afectó mucho los primeros meses después de Julio, y me quitó las ganas de escribir.

Pero bueno, pasado pisado. Estoy de vacaciones y con ganas de terminar esta historia, para empezar otra. Asi que vamos que podemos! C:

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

_Victoria © Lastimosamente... Yo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 25: Enmascarados (parte 2)<span>

La noche avanzaba, y los rumores también. Se hablaba sobre todo de la aparente "rivalidad" entre Phineas y Bradley, y de la causa de esto: Isabella.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo seguía pensando en el momento adecuado para acercarse a la joven. Raramente la encontraba sola, y realmente prefería que no muchos se entrometieran en el asunto.

Este se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en una de las pocas sillas que se encontraban en el patio. Pensaba en ciertas cosas. Muchas, de hecho. Casi nunca había un momento en el que su cerebro tomara un descanso. Sus reflexiones, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidas por una muchacha.

_Hola, Phineas..._

Su atención se desvió hacia ella. Se trataba de Victoria. Se sorprendió de verla, pues no tenía conocimiento de que estaba en la lista de invitados.

Phineas: H-hola Vic! -Sonrió nervioso- Tanto tiempo...

Y era verdad, hacía un buen tiempo no se hablaban. Luego de citas fallidas, y dándose cuenta que mucha atracción por ella no sentía, Phineas decidió que lo mejor era cortar un poco de relación. Entonces el contacto se fue enfriando de a poco, y muy ocasionalmente llegaban a hablar en algún que otro recreo.

Victoria: Y... -Se le acercó sugestivamente- Te gustaría bailar?

No había contado con interrupciones, y aunque hubiera preferido quedarse allí con sus pensamientos, no podía decirle que no. Después de todo, Phin era un caballero, y no disfrutaba del hacer sentir mal a los demás.

Phineas: Claro, por qué no?

Mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile, eran observados por un tercero. Gretchen, fiel amiga de Isabella, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estaba un 95% segura de que ellos dos no hablaban hace meses. Pero ahí estaban, como si nada. Obvio que si no fuera por los furtivos acercamientos de la muchacha, y el chico que no hacía nada por detenerla, no hubiera tenido gran relevancia verlos bailando.

Gretchen: Tengo que decírselo a Izzie...

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Isabella, por su parte, había decidido tomar un poco de aire.

Con dificultad atravesó la multitud, llegando a un lugar apartado, cerca de uno de los árboles de su patio, y se apoyó contra este. Dio un vistazo general de toda la fiesta. Marchaba sobre ruedas. Pero lo que no iba tan bien era el plan que tenía para esa noche. Su deseo era acercarse un poco al joven Flynn, con el objetivo de descifrar qué relación los unía. Y, de paso, para ver que era lo que él quería decirle...

_Flashback:_

_"Isabella: Qué pasa? Se te olvidó algo?_

_Phineas: No... Te quería preguntar si... Podríamos hablar hoy._

_Isabella: Ehm... Ahora?_

_Phineas: A la noche._

_Apoyó una mano contra el marco, dejándola arrinconada contra éste._

_Phineas: Quiero decirte algo importante."_

_Fin del flashback._

Recordó la situación, que paso por su cabeza como un rayo. Suspiró.

Gretchen: Isabella!

Salio de su mundo, reaccionando a su nombre. Vio que su amiga se acercaba rápidamente.

Isabella: Gret? Qué pasa?

Gretchen: La vi a Victoria.

Isabella: QUÉ!? Qué hace aca? No sabía que estaba invitada! -Interrogó desconcertada-.

Gretchen: Lo peor es que está con Phineas.

La muchacha la miró con ojos grandes, incrédula de lo que escuchaba. Unos segundos después, su rostro cambió a una expresión decidida.

Isabella: Vamos. -Tomó a Gretchen del brazo y se dispuso dirigirse hacia donde estaban los mencionados-.

Después de que su acompañante se ubicara, y acordara de dónde los había visto, llegaron a la pista.

Isabella recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, buscando al pelirrojo. Para su mala suerte, se encontró con una escena que hubiera preferido no ver...

Allí estaba Victoria. La reconcía por su largo cabello rubio y lacio. Pero... No estaba sola. No. La acompañaba alguien. Lastimosamente, por la cantidad de gente que había, Isabella no llegaba a reconocer de quién se trataba.

Mientras se encontraba en la tarea de ver quién era el misterioso acompañante, y asegurarse de que no fuera Phineas, cierta conversación le llegó a sus oídos...

?: Ya los viste?

?: Sí! Yo sabía que iba a pasar algo entre ellos en esta fiesta.

?: Me pregunto qué pensará Isabella...

?: García-Shapiro?

?: Ajá. Después de todo, ella no gustaba de él?

?: Creo que sí... Oh, esto se va a poner bueno!

En la desesperación de querer saber la identidad del muchacho que se encontraba con Victoria, trato de acercarse a ellos. Lo que había escuchado le daba a entender que era.. No... No podía ser... O sí?

Cuando llegó al lugar donde previamente los había estado observando, se dio cuenta que no estaban allí. Enojada, optó por averiguar los datos que necesitaba.

Isabella: Rachel, Peyton, con quién estaba Victoria?

Rachel: Q-qué?

Isabella: Sé que ustedes saben, las escuché hablando sobre eso!

Peyton: N-no sé a qué te refieres, Izzie...

Colocó ambas manos en su cadera, y su expresión se transformó en una impaciente. No tenía tiempo para esto.

Isabella: Me dicen ya, o voy a tener que contar lo que pasó cuando se quisieron unir a las exploradoras. Se acuerdan? A los 10 años, en esa prueba que les hicimos en el cuartel, y que las dos...?

Rachel: OKAY, OKAY!

Peyton: Te vamos a decir, pero ni se te ocurra dejar que eso salga a la luz!

Mostró una sonrisa victoriosa.

Isabella: Hecho.

Rachel: No estamos seguras, pero nos llegó el rumor de que estaba con Phineas. Todos están hablando de eso... Y parece que Victoria planea...

Estas últimas palabras fueron susurradas al oído de la muchacha. Abrió grande los ojos, con una expresión horrorizada.

Isabella: No! No puede hacer eso!

Peyton: Eso fue lo que nos contaron.

Gretchen: Qué? Qué es? Isa...?

Isabella: ... Tengo que irme!

Y así fue como Isabella salió casi corriendo, en busca de ayuda. Tenía que evitarlo, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Debía apurarse, o podía ser muy tarde...

Finalmente, llegó a su destino: A donde estaba su buen amigo, Ferb.

Isabella: FERB! FERB!

Ferb volteó alarmado, preguntándose quién podría ser el causante de semejantes llamados con tono de desesperación. No sabía si sorprenderse o no por el hecho de que el origen de estos fuera Isabella.

Ferb: Qué... Qué pasa!? -preguntó preocupado-.

Isabella: Tenés-que decirme- dónde- está- Phineas... -contestó entre jadeos-.

Ferb: Yo... No sé, Izzie.

Isabella: Cómo que no!?

Ferb: E-estaba hace un rato conmigo, pero luego se fue para buscart-meditó un momento, pensando que lo mejor era no revelarle nada sobre el plan de su hermano- Para buscar... Una... Bebida.

Isabella suspiró, vencida por la situación. De repente, al levantar la vista, lo vió...

Era él, no cabía duda, puesto que era su disfraz. Estaba de espaldas. Quiso acercarse a él, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que contaba con compañía. Y era, justamente, Victoria.

Isabella: No...

Parecía que lo que le habían contado Rachel y Peyton era cierto. Victoria había estado buscando lograr su cometido hace bastante tiempo, y al parecer por fin lo había conseguido.

Viendo como Phineas tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, y como ésta rodeaba su cuello con los suyos, la escena se daba a entender por sí sola. Isabella no había llegado a tiempo. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada y tener esa imagen justo frente a sus ojos, solo hizo que algunas lágrimas de bronca brotaran de sus ojos.

Todos alrededor observaban. Algunos sorprendidos, otros no. No cabía duda de lo que estaba pasando, y esto incluso era esperado por algunas personas.

Fue en ese momento en que las esperanzas de Isabella se derrumbaban lentamente...

Eran Phineas y Victoria, sin lugar a dudas...

_Besándose._

* * *

><p><em><em>Encima de que tardo un milenio, les traigo esto...

Me voy a cuidar a la noche, ha de haber más de uno que me quiere matar ;_;

No tengo más comentarios.

Ojalá les haya gustado :trollface:


	26. La persona indicada

Cap nuevo que realmente disfruté escribir C:

Creo que... se nota bastante cuando las ganas de hacerlo están, como cuando no.

En fin, ojalá les guste!

_Pnf characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 26: La persona indicada.<span>

Por un momento parecía que las lágrimas iban a dejarse caer. Pero no. No podía permitirselo. Por más que lo que estaba viendo en ese instante la hacía sentirse decepcionada, no iba a dejar que la sobrepase. No. Tenía que haber una explicación. El Phineas Flynn que ella conocía y adoraba no podía estar... haciendo eso.

— ¿Qué pas-...? Woah... —Gretchen se detuvo apenas vio lo que observaba su amiga— ¿I-izzie? ¿Está todo bien?

Isabella mostró una media sonrisa, aunque algo forzada.

— Si, todo bien. Vamos Gretchen.

— Okay...

Se dió media vuelta, con su orgullo casi intacto, y se dirigió lo más lejos posible de allí.

Por su parte, Ferb intentaba encontrar a su hermano. _Sabía_ que quien estaba ahí, con Victoria, no podía ser él. Era imposible.

Adentrándose un poco más entre la muchedumbre, se topó con Buford y Baljeet.

— Estoy seguro que YO soy el mejor en el Twister —afirmaba Baljeet—.

— ¿Ah, sí? Apostemos —agregó Buford, desafiante—.

— ¿Cuál es la apuesta?

— Si yo gano en el Twister, me haces las tareas de Matemática y Biología por tres meses.

— Oh... —el chico moreno se mostró intimidado por un momento— ¿Y-y si yo gano?

— Uhm... Dejaré de avergonzarte en frente de las chicas, y por tres semanas no te voy a meter dentro del basurero.

— ¡Hecho! Estoy seguro que vas a perder, Van Stomm.

— Si, claro, Jeet. Ya lo verem-

Cansado de escuchar puros enfrentamientos entre estos "amienemigos", Ferb decidió aplicar un poco de su conocimiento sobre el Sistema Nervioso. Pellizcándolos a ambos en cierto lugar en la nuca, los dos quedaron quietos como estatuas.

— Woah, woah, ¿qué estás haciendo, Fletcher? —exclamó Buford—.

— Ya me tienen cansado con sus discusiones. ¿Podrían ayudarme?

— ¡Si nos dejaras ir, tal vez sería más fácil! —comentó Baljeet—.

Ferb suspiró. Luego, los dejó caer, librándolos de su táctica.

— G-gracias —dijo Baljeet, mientras se refregaba el cuello—.

— ¿Tienen idea de dónde está Phineas?

— ¿El genio se perdió? Lo vimos hace un rato con Victoria... pero después lo perdimos de vista —respondió Buford—.

El británico solo pudo formar una mirada consternada en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? —cuestionó el chico moreno—.

— Aparentemente rumores dicen que pasó algo con Victoria... Y lo vieron, pero yo no pude confirmar si era él o no.

— Woah. Isabella ha de estar que explota... —comentó el bravucón—.

_"Hey, chicos."_

Los tres se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con un relajado Phineas.

— ¡Dónde estabas! Hace media hora, más o menos, que te estoy buscando —dijo Ferb al verlo—.

— Lo siento Ferb, mamá me llamó porque necesitaba que le ayude con las gotas para los ojos de Perry. Tuve que cruzar en frente por unos minutos para encargarme de eso. ¿Pasó algo mientras no estuve?

— Bueno, para hacer un resumen...

— Isabella cree que te besaste con Victoria. Bah, toda la escuela lo cree. Te "vieron" con ella y todo. Creo que estás en problemas —habló tranquilamente Buford—.

— ¡Buford! Iba a ser más suave, no tan... bruto —se quejó Baljeet—.

— ¡Y qué! Alguien tenía que decírselo.

— ¡Woah, woah, woah! —interrumpió Phineas, para luego concluír en una perpleja pregunta— ¿¡Qué!?

— Sólo necesitamos que nos confirmes que _no_ estabas aca —Ferb apoyó una mano en su hombro, buscando una respuesta—.

— P-pero, ¡acabo de decirles! Mamá necesitaba mi ayuda, me ausenté por 10 minutos, ¿y ahora me dicen que Isabella cree que me... me... besé con Victoria?

Sus amigos solo asintieron.

— Necesito hablar con ella.

Dicho eso, abandonó la escena para ir en busca de la muchacha. Debía aclarar unos cuantos asuntos pendientes, y venía queriendo hacerlo desde hace un buen rato. Ya era hora.

Por otro lado, las dos amigas, Gretchen e Isabella, marcaban su rumbo hacia la sala de la residencia García-Shapiro. Allí se encontraba un grupo de personas en ronda, jugando el tan conocido "Juego de la Botella".

— G-gretchen... no estoy segura de esto...

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó la chica de anteojos, ya que no podía escucharla bien por el volumen de la música—.

— ¡Que no estoy segura de esto! —volvió a decir Isabella, esta vez un poco más alto—.

— ¿¡Que quieres pan con queso!? ¡Después, Izzie!

Y así, ayudada por la incomprensión de sus palabras gracias al sonido que las rodeaba, pronto las dos se hallaban sentadas en la ronda.

Por supuesto que nuestra protagonista no se sentía del todo cómoda. Si bien se sentía dolida por todo el asunto de Phineas-Victoria, y quería olvidarse por un rato de él, no le convencía mucho éste método en específico. Sobre todo por un pequeño, pero importante detalle: Todavía no había dado su _primer beso_.

_Flashback:_

_Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher estaban terminando el proyecto del día, y a eso le seguía (como siempre) el misterioso rayo que aparecía desde algún lugar de la ciudad, que hacía desaparecer lo que sea que habían construido, para así burlar los vanos intentos de Candace en atraparlos._

_Sin embargo, esta vez no apareció su madre, Linda, para ofrecerles algo para comer. No, ya que ella estaba en un viaje con su banda de Jazz para presentarse en la apertura de un nuevo restaurante, el cual quedaba medianamente lejos de su hogar. Esto dejaba a cargo a Lawrence, quien no prestaba mucha atención a las misteriosas actividades de sus hijos._

_De todos modos, los jóvenes tenían trece años para este entonces, asi que facilmente se podían hacer cargo de ellos mismos y de cualquier situación que se presentara. No muy diferente a cuando tenían diez. _

_Los cinco amigos estaban descansando, después de un día productivo, tirados en el pasto bajo la fresca sombra del árbol._

— _Esto fue divertido, pero me tengo que ir. Probablemente mi madre va a querer que la ayude con la mesa. ¡Nos vemos mañana! _—_se despidió Baljeet—._

— _Sí, yo creo que también me iré. Fue divertido. Adiós, nerds _—_agregó Buford_—.

— _Okay, nos veremos mañana chicos. Acuérdense: Traigan trajes de baño, Ferb y yo tenemos una idea que incluye mucha agua _—_saludó Phineas_—._ Bueno, creo que somos solo nosotros tres. ¿Te quedas a cenar, Isa?_

— _¡Seguro! _

_"Uhh, ¿Ferb?" Se oyó a Lawrence desde la cocina. "C-creo que tengo un pequeño problema con el pollo..." Era sabido que su padre no se manejaba del todo bien con la comida. Ferb, en cambio, era casi un experto._

_Ferb se disculpó con los dos, su hermano e Isabella, y pronto se levantó para ir a atender el llamado de auxilio._

_Hubo un silencio prolongado entre ambos. Phineas estaba demasiado relajado como para hablar, mientras observaba las nubes pasar. Isabella, en cambio, estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Había una duda que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro._

— ¿_Phineas..?_

— _¿Hm?_

_Se mordió el labio inferior, no estando segura si era lo correcto preguntar o no. Estaba la posibilidad de que fuera algo incómodo para los dos, o de que Phineas descubriera (aunque esta era la menos... bueno, posible) las intenciones detrás de ese inocente interrogante. Cual fuera la reacción, decidió animarse._

— _¿Alguna vez diste tu primer beso?_

_Por primera vez desde que habían sido dejado solos, Phineas posó su mirada en ella. Ese repentino cuestionamiento lo había dejado desconcertado._

— _Uh... ¿Por qué preguntas?_

— _No sé, curiosidad _—_se apuró en contestar la muchacha_—.

— _Bueno... si quieres saber, no. Todavía no._

_Algo en esa respuesta la había dejado aliviada en el interior. No iba a mentir, estaba un poco nerviosa de que en esa sentencia hubiera un "Sí" que la desilucionara._

— _Y... ¿Por qué?_

_El pelirrojo volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de hacer contacto visual con ella durante esta charla lo incomodaba. No sabía con certeza por qué._

— _No lo sé, Izzie. Es como si me preguntaras por qué el sol se pone todos los días. Es algo... que solo pasa... sin explicación necesaria._

— _Oh... _

_Como si fuera una coincidencia, la tarde comenzaba a teñirse de naranjas, rojos y amarillos, dignos de un atardecer. Los pájaros comenzaban a cesar su canto. Parecía que todo en ese momento se daba en cámara lenta, para el mayor disfrute de quien tuviera la suerte de presenciarlo._

— _Es cuestión de esperar a la persona indicada _—_murmuró Phineas_—.

_Isabella volteó para mirarlo._

— _¿Qué? _—_dijo casi sin querer_—.

_Phineas también enfocó su vista en ella. Luego, sonrió calidamente._

— _Lo que dije. No podés darle algo tan importante como eso a cualquiera. Es mucho más especial cuando se da con alguien que realmente apreciás._

— _Y... ¿cómo sabes si se lo estás dando a la persona correcta?_

— _No lo sabes _—_hizo una breve pausa, y volvió a contemplar la puesta de sol_—. _Simplemente, lo sentís._

_Isabella mantuvo sus ojos posados en él por unos segundos más. Las últimas palabras rebotaron en su cabeza._

_"Simplemente, lo sentís"._

_Fin de flashback._

Al finalizar el recuerdo que había sido reproducido en su mente, reaccionó, y se dio cuenta que seguía allí, en el juego. Podría jurar que se sintió dentro de aquel momento. La calidéz del sol, la textura del pasto, el sonido de los pájaros que lentamente se iban silenciando. Y sobre todo, casi podía escuchar las palabras de Phineas siendo dichas denuevo.

Cuando prestó atención a la botella, vio que esta estaba girando. Apuntó a uno de sus compañeros de clase. No era feo, debía admitir, pero definitivamente no era su tipo. Era de esa clase de chicos "populares", algo arrogante, deportivo y con sonrisa de modelo. Hasta prefería a Brad antes que a él.

Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía ahí. Supuso que era para complacer a su amiga en el deseo de ayudarla a "distenderse". Sin embargo, cualquier cosa era mejor que arriesgarse a perder sus principios en una fiesta.

Suspiró.

Para su sorpresa, al levantar la vista, todos la estaban mirando insinuantemente. ¿De qué se había perdido?

— ¡Vamos Isabella, no tenemos toda la noche! —exclamó una chica—.

— ¿Q-qué? —estaba tan confundida como un mono en el desierto... Y esa es la comparación más tonta que hice en mi vida—.

— ¡Es tu turno! —exclamó Gretchen, entusiasmada—.

— ¿¡M-mi turno!?

Y efectivamente, la botella estaba apuntando hacia ella, sentenciándola a un beso con quien acababa de criticar en su mente.

— ¡N-no! Yo, uh, estoy bien así, continuen con otra persona... —trató de salvarse de la situación, acompañada de una risita nerviosa—.

— ¿En serio vas a ser _tan aburrida?_ Creí que eras más genial, Isabella.

— ¡Sí! ¿En qué te afecta? ¿No querés vengarte de Phineas?

— Podrías dejarlo tan celoso, ¡es tu oportunidad!

Los reclamos de sus compañeros la dejaban nerviosa. Era mucha presión. No quería verse envuelta en un beso con aquel muchacho, pero tampoco quería ser recordada como "la aguafiestas", sobre todo siendo una de las anfitrionas.

— ¡Beso, beso, beso, beso, beso! —todos comenzaron a aclamar—.

Gretchen notó que su amiga no estaba del todo cómoda, y quiso ayudarla a evadir las circunstancias.

— ¿No pueden elegir a otra? Vamos, chicos, Isabella no quiere hacer est-

— ¡Beso, beso, beso, beso, beso! —sin embargo Gretchen fue ignorada—.

Isabella se sentía acorralada. En momentos como esos, es dificil pensar. Sobre todo teniendo a media fiesta observando lo que ocurría.

Vencida, comenzó dejarse llevar lentamente hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería que todo pasara lo más rápido posible.

_"Es cuestión de esperar a la persona indicada" _Retumbaba en su cabeza.

Pero antes de que algo pudiera suceder...

_"¡Isa!"_

Los vitoreos callaron, y el amontonamiento abrió un pequeño pasillo, dejando ver a quien estaba parado allí: Phineas.

Isabella se detuvo, y apenas lo vio, inmediatamente se puso de pie.

— Uhm, ¿me podrías acompañar, por favor...? —sentía los ojos clavados en él— A un lugar más... privado.

La muchacha asintió, mientras abandonaba aliviada el lugar. Sin embargo su calma duró poco, ya que no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a quien hasta hace unos minutos no quería ni ver. ¿Qué podría querer decirle?

En poco tiempo llegaron al árbol que contenía la vieja Casa del Árbol de Isabella. Phineas tomó un botón de su bolsillo, y presionándolo se abrió una compuerta en el tronco.

— ¿Phineas... qué... es esto? —preguntó la muchacha confundida—.

— Uhm, ¿olvidé mencionarte que hice unas pequeñas modificaciones a tu casa del árbol? —se rascó la oreja, con una inocente sonrisa—.

— Phineas Flynn, nunca cambias —Isabella sonrió—.

Phineas ingresó, y ofreciéndole la mano la ayudó a subir también. Se trataba de una plataforma que era lanzada con fuerza hacia arriba, como si fuera un trampolín.

Entre risas, aterrizaron en un montón de almohadas que reducían el impacto.

— Woah... —murmuró Isabella al ver las modificaciones hechas por el joven—.

— Espero no te moleste... Fue algo que hicimos las vacaciones pasadas, cuando te fuiste de excursión con la tropa. Se suponía que era una sorpresa de bienvenida, pero nunca volviste a subir aca y... creo que es justo decir que Ferb y yo nos olvidamos de esto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se olvidaron de semejante "pequeño" detalle? —contestó Isabella, sorprendida y dejando salir una risa—.

— Nos dejamos llevar por otros proyectos, supongo. Lo hicimos en la primera semana, y como tu llegada se atrasó otra semana, supongo que... nos distrajimos —dijo Phineas mientras encogía los hombros—.

Luego de una carcajada compartida entre los dos, Phineas volvió a la seriedad.

— ¿Vamos al balcón? —sugirió el pelirrojo—.

Ambos se dirigieron allí en silencio. Observaron la luna por unos breves segundos, antes de que Phineas rompiera el silencio.

— Isabella, quiero aclararte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Mira, lo que sea que te hayan dicho o... lo que sea que hayas visto, no es lo que creíste, ¿okay?

— ¿A-a qué te refieres? —preguntó, aunque sabía bien de qué estaba hablando—.

— Lo que están diciendo de mí. Que yo... me besé con Victoria. _No fuí yo._

La muchacha calló sus palabras, procesando lentamente lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿En serio? —finalmente concluyó en responder—.

— Isabella, ¿cómo podés llegar a pensar que _yo_ haría algo como eso? ¿Acaso no te acordás de aquella charla en mi patio?

Isabella abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. No se esperaba el hecho de que él también recordara aquel momento.

— Woah, ¿todavía te acordás?

— Pues, s-sí. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Ella solo permaneció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— En fin, —Phineas retomó lo que iba diciendo— espero que ahora sepas que yo sigo recordando mis propias palabras. Y las mantengo.

— Es cuestión de esperar a la persona indicada —Isabella repitió—.

Phineas la miró.

— Exacto.

Se quedaron contemplando el uno al otro por unos segundos, para que luego Phineas rompiera el contacto visual. No había forma de que pudiera sostener la mirada de Isabella. Esos ojos azules parecían penetrarte. Tenía miedo de que, si seguía bajo su hechizo, se viera haciendo algo estúpido.

De repente, Isabella recordó lo que Phineas le había dicho aquel mismo día, a la tarde.

— Phineas, ¿no había algo que me querías decir hoy?

El pelirrojo reaccionó, recordando que, era cierto, sí tenía una cosa más para hablar con ella.

— Bueno... sí, si así es.

— Y... ¿qué es?

Phineas tragó un poco de saliva antes de comenzar a hablar. Sus manos sudaban, y el corazón empezaba a aumentar sus latidos, pero sabía controlarse.

— Quería comentarte que... Creo que... Creo que encontré a la _persona indicada._

Isabella se sintió tanto perpleja como intrigada.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y... ¿puedo preguntar quién es?

Phineas respiró profundamente antes de seguir con la charla.

— Es... muy cercana a mí. La conozco hace... bastante tiempo. Hace poco descubrí que... me parece que estoy enamorado de ella.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban acercándose, casi inconcientemente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es la correcta?

Ya no había mucho espacio entre ellos, estaban frente a frente.

— Bueno...

Phineas comenzó a responder, mientras iba acortando cada vez más la distancia con ella.

— ...simplemente...

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro.

— _... lo sentí._

Sus bocas hicieron un mínimo roze, cuando de repente, un llamado los interrumpió.

_"¿Isabella? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor!"_

Era Vivian, quien se encontraba abajo en busca de su hija.

Los dos se separaron inmediatamente, algo sonrojados por lo que acababa... o casi acababa de pasar.

Isabella maldijo la suerte que tenía, y se dispuso a bajar.

— L-lo siento... —se disculpó, avergonzada—.

— No hay drama, Izzie... —Phineas le regaló una media sonrisa—.

La muchacha bajó por el ascensor que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, dejando solo al joven. Solo, pero con sus pensamientos de compañía.

Suspiró, mientras bajaba la mirada.

— ¿Nada se me puede dar fácil, no cierto?

* * *

><p>Unas cositas para decir:<p>

1. Sí, cambié la narración. Me es mucho más fácil y entretenido hacerlo de esta manera, espero no les moleste C:

2. Recuerden que el flashback es un recuerdo que pasó mucho antes de que Isa se confesara.

3. Ni siquiera sé si Isabella en verdad tiene una casa del árbol, pero pretendamos que sí xD

4. Hace mucho que no disfutaba de escribir un cap para PFOS. Estoy muy conforme con este, espero que se note la diferencia entre cuando realmente quiero escribirlo y cuando no.

5. _ DIOS, MUCHA CURRRRSIIVAAA D: _

En fin, no me odien por extender tanto la situación, es que... todavía queda una pequeña cosa. Les prometo que va a valer la pena, sí?

Los quiero!

Jime.


	27. Una idea para variar

Les traigo un capítulo tranquilo para descansar de los problemas románticos c:

Aunque no se crean que el descanso dura mucho! MUAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJ, MUAJAJ-!... Ehm, perdón.

En fin, disfruten mis queridos lectores.

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 27: Una idea para variar<span>

_"Grrrr"_

Phineas sintió el peso de cierto mamífero sobre su estómago. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, para encontrarse con Perry, durmiendo plácidamente encima de él.

— Ugh... —frotó sus ojos—.

— Ah, veo que por fin despertaste.

Dirigió la vista hacia el costado, viendo allí a su madre, Linda. Esta estaba tendiendo la cama de su hermano. Y, ahora que se daba cuenta, él no estaba ahí.

— ¿Y Ferb?

— Tu padre le pidió ayuda con la tienda. Va a volver para el almuerzo.

Con suavidad, corrió a Perry para así poder reacomodarse y sentarse en el borde de su cama.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta anoche?

_La fiesta_. Eso hizo que todos los sucesos rebobinaran en su cabeza.

—... Bien...

Linda notó que el adolescente estaba un poco distendido.

— Hijo, ¿está todo bien? —se acercó y se sentó a su lado—.

— ¿Eh? ¡Sí! No te preocupes, ma.

Esto no la convenció mucho, pero decidió no entrometerse en lo que sea que estuviera pasando por la mente del joven.

— Si vos decís —le brindó una cálida sonrisa—. Por cierto, Lawrence y yo tenemos algo para proponerles a vos y a tu hermano más tarde.

Por fin pudo captar su atención, haciendo que salga del trance.

— ¿Una propuesta? ¿De qué?

— Oh, ya vas a ver.

Luego de eso, al terminar de juntar la ropa sucia para lavar, se retiró de la habitación.

Por supuesto que la intriga estaba picoteando en el cerebro de Phineas cual pájaro carpintero, pero eso no iba a evitar que prosiguiera con su día y construyera lo que sea que se le fuera a ocurrir.

Bajó las escaleras para desayunar, y luego de 10 minutos, se dirigió directamente hacia afuera.

El sol estaba radiante en el cielo, invitándolo a no desaprovechar el encantador clima.

— Bueno, ya que Ferb no viene hasta dentro de 3 horas… Veamos si Buford y Baljeet quieren venir a ayudarme.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, y marcó el número del primero que aparecía bajo la letra "B".

_*Llamando a Baljeet*_

Después de tres tonos, finalmente atendieron del otro lado.

— _¿Hola?_

— Hey, Jeet. ¿Cómo estás?

— _Oh, ¡Hola Phineas! Estoy bien, ¿y vos?_

— Sí, sí, de maravilla. Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

— _Uhm… Creo que-_

— Porque me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a mi casa, ya sabes, para ayudar con el proyecto del día —lo interrumpió, sonriente—.

— _Me encantaría Phineas, pero hoy vienen unos parientes desde India, y bueno, vamos a tener un almuerzo familiar. También tengo que cuidar de mis primitos._

El pelirrojo escuchó cómo el joven se quejaba con un bufido a través del teléfono.

— Oh, está bien. No hay problema, Jeet. Por las dudas, ¿sabes si Buford está desocupado?

— _Ni idea. Podrías llamarlo._

— Sí, eso haré. En fin, ¡nos vemos Jeet!

— _¡Adios!_

Y con eso, la llamada finalizó.

Phineas suspiró, y decidió tratar con la segunda opción que aparecía en su lista de contactos.

No tardó mucho en obtener una respuesta.

— _¿Qué quiere? _—se escuchó la rudeza en su tono de voz—.

— Hola Buford, soy yo, Phineas.

— _Oh, ¡pensé que eras otro de esos vendedores! Me tienen harto con sus promociones._

Phineas dejó salir una pequeña risa.

— _Y bien, ¿qué hay de nuevo, viejo?_

— ¿Tienes tiempo libre? Quiero hacer algo, pero Ferb no vuelve hasta el mediodía, y Jeet no puede.

— _Lo lamento amigo, pero este grandulón tiene su agenda ocupada._

El joven se expresó con un quejido.

— ¿Ni siquiera por media hora?

— _Nope. La señora Van Stomm (o sea mi madre) necesita que le ayude con algunas cosas en la casa. Y si no lo hago, no habrá brownies para mí. Todos saben de mi amor por los brownies._

— Entiendo, entiendo —dijo con decepción—.

— _No te preocupes, nacho-man. Te prometo que si termino antes, voy para allá._

— Genial, gracias. Hablamos luego.

— _Chau._

No podía creerlo, ¿nadie estaba disponible? ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

Guardó su celular, rendido, y se tiró bajo la sombra del árbol. Sabía que aun le quedaba alguien más, pero prefería evitar cualquier situación incómoda. Su relación con Isabella ya estaba bastante complicada como para hundirla más.

De repente, el aparato vibró, haciendo que su pierna también lo hiciera.

— Woah… —lo tomó y miró la pantalla— ¿Un mensaje?

"_Hey, Phineas. Las chicas están en reunión y… Me preguntaba si podía pasar por tu casa."_

Por supuesto, era de ella. Phineas suspiró. Parece que no podía eludirlo, por más que no quisiera, el destino (o lo que fuera) siempre encontraba una forma de juntarlos.

Lo pensó un momento, y comenzó a responder.

"_Hola Izzie. Ni un problema, no me vendría mal compañía."_

Luego de unos 10 minutos, más o menos, Isabella asomaba por el portón que daba al patio.

— Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Phineas sonrío para sí mismo. Llevaba tiempo sin escuchar esa frase.

— Ferb está con papá, Jeet tiene asuntos familiares y Buford quiere brownies —hizo un resumen de la situación—.

— ¿Que Buford qué? —preguntó confundida mientras caminaba a través del patio y se sentaba junto a él—.

El pelirrojo dejó salir una risa.

— Nada. ¿Y vos? ¿Por qué no estás con la tropa?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Isabella suspiró. Tenía cara de que algo estaba mal.

— ¿Pasó algo? —interrogó Phineas con preocupación—.

— Debería estar allá, pero les dije que estaba resfriada.

— Y… ¿A qué se debe eso?

— Es que no quiero darles las malas noticias. Estuvimos esperando todo el año por un campamento que íbamos a hacer ahora en dos semanas, pero se tuvo que cancelar —explicó la muchacha con apagados ojos azules—.

— Eso es una lástima, Isa. Lo lamento.

— ¡Lo peor es que es mi culpa! Yo estaba encargada de conseguir el lugar, pero me confié demasiado, y para cuando pregunté ya no había espacio. Era lo único que tenía que hacer, y fallé como una idiota.

— No digas eso, Izzie. No lo sabías, ni lo hiciste apropósito. Estoy seguro de que van a entender.

— No sé, no tengo ganas de ver sus caras de decepción —finalizó su oración con la mirada baja—.

Phineas solo la observó. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, pero pronto los interrumpió con una idea.

— ¿Isa?

Levantó su rostro para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué te parece si trabajamos en algún invento? —ofreció con una cálida sonrisa—.

— Pero, somos solo dos…

— Puedo pensar en algo simple.

Isa sonrió, y luego asintió lentamente.

— ¡Perfecto!

Pasaron la mañana trabajando y riendo juntos. Pura amistad, y nada más. Ambos estaban un poco cansados de todo el "drama romántico", por lo que ese momento sin exponer sus sentimientos fue bueno para los dos. Tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, ya se habían hecho las 12:00. Mientras Linda salía a llamarlos para almorzar, Lawrence y Ferb llegaban justo a tiempo.

Después de comer, volvieron al patio, esta vez con la compañía de Ferb.

— Mira Ferb, Isa y yo construimos un pequeño aparato mientras no estabas…

Con un silbido, Phineas extendió su brazo horizontalmente, esperando por algo. Pero antes de que Ferb pudiera cuestionar algo, un pequeño pájaro amarillo descendió desde las ramas del árbol. Y no era cualquier pájaro…

— ¿Un pájaro de metal? —dijo Ferb mientras observaba la invención—.

— ¡Exacto! No quería hacer nada grande, por lo que se me ocurrió esto. ¿Qué mejor que una hermosa melodía para despertarte, en vez del molesto chillido de las alarmas de reloj?

— Así que funciona como alarma…

— Sí, así es, hermano. Está programado para "cantar" a la hora que vos le indiques. Por eso tiene esta pantalla en su lomo —lo dio vuelta para mostrar—, simplemente ingresas la hora en la que quieres que suene, ¡y listo!

— Admito que no está mal para haberlo hecho solo.

— ¡Cuida tu boca, Fletcher! Yo ayudé —exclamó Isabella, triunfante—.

— Sí, Isabella colaboró en gran parte.

Ferb sonrió. Y antes de poder abrir su boca, escucharon a dos personas caminando por la vereda, cuyas voces eran conocidas. Pocos segundos después, Buford y Baljeet ingresaban en el patio.

— ¡Hey, chicos! —dijo Phineas al verlos— Pensé que no podían venir.

— Nah, yo terminé de ayudarla a mi mamá, y me gané unos buenos brownies.

— Y a mí me dejaron venir un rato, pero tengo que volver para antes de la cena.

_Y aprovechando que están todos acá…_

Se acercaron Linda y Lawrence.

— Chicos, queríamos comentarles una idea que se nos ocurrió entre nosotros y los padres de cada uno —comenzó Linda—.

— Sí, verán, nos pareció adecuado. Ha sido un año largo, y siempre es bueno terminarlo de manera adecuada —continuó el padre de Ferb—.

— Así que, pensamos en hacer un campamento entre todos. ¿Qué les parece?

Todos asintieron con energía, con sonrisas en sus rostros. Y pronto Phineas tuvo una idea.

— Espera un minuto… —murmuró para sí mismo— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Sí, cariño?

— ¿Habría algún problema si invitamos a las exploradoras?

Isabella volteó rápidamente, brindándole una mirada de confusión. Phineas solo respondió guiñándole un ojo.

— Uhm, bueno, serían más bocas para alimentar y más chicos a nuestro cargo…

— Mi mamá podría ir para ayudar… —ofreció Isabella tímidamente—.

Linda y Lawrence intercambiaron miradas por un segundo, dudosos.

— ¿Saben qué? Sí, podemos ir todos —finalmente respondió Linda—.

* * *

><p>Les dije que no era muy emocionante xD<p>

Y, sí. Un campamento. Ya veremos qué pasa con eso.

Los veo en la proxima!

Los quiero!

Jime.


	28. El viaje de una resolución

Traje el capítulo 28, ¡y esta vez no tardé tanto! (creo).

Sin más rodeos, prosigan a leerlo.

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh  
><em>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 28: El viaje de una resolución.<p>

Con el pasar de las semanas, el grupo de amigos fueron organizando los detalles para el gran día. Ya habían averiguado en un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, y juntos consiguieron suficientes carpas para todos.

Llegado el momento, se estaban preparando para salir, juntándose en la casa de los hermanos antes de que el bus llegara.

Phineas caminaba entre todos los bolsos con una lista en sus manos, chequeando que estuviera todo.

— ¿Entendiste todas mis indicaciones? —preguntó Linda a una distraída adolescente—.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí… —contestó Candace mientras se mensajeaba con Stacy—.

— Hija, por favor, presta atención. Te vas a tener que quedar a cargo de la casa y de Perry.

— Ay, mamá, ¡no te preocupes! Mi segundo nombre es responsabilidad —dijo Candace con una sonrisa—.

Linda suspiró.

— Los teléfonos están anotados en la heladera, cualquier cosa me llamas.

— Sí, sí… ¡Oh! El bus ya está acá.

Con ambas manos empujó a sus padres hasta el portón.

— P-pero, Candace-

— ¡Voy a estar bien, nos vemos, que se diviertan, chaaau! —y finalmente cerró el acceso al patio—.

— Lawrence, cariño, recordame de llamar a casa cada 2 horas…—murmuró a su esposo—.

Los chicos y los padres, todos ingresaron y tomaron asientos. Luego de leer algunas reglas en voz alta, se pusieron en marcha.

Phineas, Ferb, Buford y Baljeet estaban sentados en los asientos del fondo. El pelirrojo les relataba algunas de las ideas que había tenido durante la semana, particularmente actividades y juegos para los cuatro días que estarían a la intemperie.

— ¿¡A-a la noche!? P-phineas, ¿qué tan tarde es "noche" para vos? —preguntó Baljeet, aterrado—.

— Uhm, no sé, ¿como a las una o dos?

— ¡Pero eso es muy tarde! ¿Sabes la cantidad de animales que podríamos encontrarnos? V-vamos a estar en pleno bosque.

— Ahhh, relájate nerd —dijo Buford, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro —, no hay osos o algo por el estilo. A menos que quieras contar las tarántulas, esas si pueden llegar a aparecer…

— Buford, deja de asustarlo —interrumpió Ferb con un tono sereno—.

— Aparte, ¡vamos a estar en grupos! Y si alguien se pierde, Ferb y yo nos adelantamos e hicimos walkie-talkies para todos —agregó Phineas—.

— Uh, Phin, no es que no aprecie la consideración pero… ¿No era más fácil comprarlos?

— Nah, son fáciles de construir, y siempre que podamos ahorrar lo vamos a hacer.

— Oh, okay…

"_¡Hey, Phineas!"_

Isabella se acercó, tambaleándose en el camino por el movimiento del vehículo, y se sentó en el asiento delantero al muchacho.

— Solo quería agradecerte de nuevo por esto —dijo con una cálida sonrisa—.

— Isa, por favor, te dije que no era ni un problema-

— No, en serio. Si no hubiera sido por vos, las exploradoras y yo nos hubiéramos perdido el campamento de fin de año. Así que…

Saliendo del asiento, se paró frente a él, y tímidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias —susurró una vez más, para luego volver a su lugar—.

Phineas se limitó a sonreír en respuesta y tratar de ocultar el leve cambio de tono de su rostro, que pasaba lentamente a un suave, y casi invisible, rojo.

Sus amigos simplemente observaron la escena, sin sorprenderse, realmente. Situaciones como esas ya no eran raras para ellos.

— Phin, amigo, no te quiero presionar pero… ¿No te parece que ya es hora de oficializarlo? —dijo Buford—.

— ¿O-oficializar? ¿D-de qué hablas…? —el muchacho trató de ignorar el hecho de que sabía muy bien a qué se refería el bravucón—.

— Sabemos que eras distraído e inocente, pero eso ya no nos engaña, hermano —agregó Ferb, con una media sonrisa—.

— No sé mucho de chicas, pero con el poco conocimiento que abarco del tema, puedo decir que… ¡ES HORA DE QUE SEAS UN HOMBRE Y DES UN PASO ADELANTE! —agregó Baljeet, gritando con emoción y agarrándolo de la manga de su remera, sacudiéndolo—.

Casi todo el bus se dio vuelta a ver qué ocurría.

— ¿Baljeet, está todo bien? —preguntó confundida Linda—.

— ¡N-no te preocupes, ma! Está todo bien, simplemente, uh, Jeet me interpretaba una frase de la obra en la que estuvo… — Phineas contestó rápidamente, con una risa nerviosa al final—.

Una vez que la atención se desvió de los chicos, volvieron a la charla.

— ¡Cielos, Jeet! Podrías tratar de gritar menos la próxima vez. De todos modos, ¿ser hombre? —interrogó el pelirrojo—.

— L-lo siento —consiguió recomponer su postura, y reformuló la oración—. Quise decir que, bueno, creo que la mayoría acá estamos de acuerdo en que deberías dejar de dar vueltas con Isabella de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué no empezas bien el año?

Phineas colocó una mano en su barbilla, frotándola. Su expresión se convirtió en una pensativa.

— Tal vez tengan razón… Pero no es tan simple como parece. Ni siquiera sé si sigue interesada en mí, capaz que ya perdió todo interés, después de haber esperado tanto tiempo. ¿Y si le gusta otro? Ya les conté lo que pas-… Quiero decir, lo que _casi_ paso en la fiesta. Todo fue tan rápido, que no alcancé a saber cómo hubiera reaccionado a lo que estuve cerca de hacer. No quiero cometer el error de intentar dar un paso y no recibir la reacción que me esperaba… Yo… Yo…

Cortando sus palabras, Ferb lo tomó del rostro e, inesperadamente para el joven Flynn y los demás, le dio una suave pero firme cachetada.

— ¡Ferb! ¿¡Qué fue eso!? —exclamó Phineas, sorprendido y algo molesto—.

— Es que simplemente no puedo creer que dudas tan insignificantes te impidan avanzar. ¿"Ni siquiera sé si sigue interesada en mí"? ¿Estás loco? ¡Por supuesto que sigue interesada en vos! ¡Así que ahora quiero que dejes de ser un indeciso, tomes valor, y pongas un punto final a esta situación que viene ocurriendo desde comienzos del año! Podes ser un cobarde en cualquier momento, en cualquier día, _pero ese día no es hoy. _

Ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres, como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, sacó tranquilamente un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leerlo desde la página que dejo la última vez. Buford y Baljeet, sin quitar la expresión de asombro, aplaudieron lenta y pausadamente. Phineas solo sonrió.

— Tus discursos nunca fallan, ¿eh, hermano? —aseguró—.

— Y quiero que esta sea la última vez que te doy uno de esos para esta situación. Esto de ser un "ayudante de Cupido" cansa —suspiró, dejando salir una pequeña risa—.

— Prometido —contestó Phineas, mientras se rascaba la oreja con una expresión avergonzada—.

El viaje pasó, en comparación, bastante rápido. La noche pronto se hizo ver a través de los vidrios, y el sueño fue apoderando de cada uno, poco a poco. Incluso para el chofer, quien pudo descansar unas horas gracias a Lawrence que se ofreció a conducir por un breve momento.

Ya siendo casi las 08:00 de la mañana, el viaje llegó a su final. El lugar era amplio y placentero a la vista. En la entrada te recibía un gran portón negro, y siguiendo el camino de tierra, el cual se iba llenando cada vez más de altos pinos a sus costados, llegabas a un espacioso y silencioso bosque.

— Gracias por traernos, que tenga un buen día —despidió Lawrence al robusto señor detrás del volante—. Bueno chicos, aquí estamos. Pónganse repelente, protector solar, y comencemos a armar las carpas.

Se dirigió hacia su caja de herramientas y sacó un par de martillos, aparte de los elementos necesarios para asegurar las carpas.

— Empecemos por buscar un buen lugar, debe ser estable y-

— Papá, si nos permitís, nos podemos encargar de eso —interrumpió Phineas—.

— Hijo, te dije que no quería que traigan tecnología, esto tendría que ser relajante y en contacto con la naturaleza.

— Oh, no, no es nada de eso. Es simplemente un artefacto que incluye todas las aplicaciones necesarias para instalarte adecuadamente. Prometo que después de eso, no habrá ningún otro invento.

— Mhhm. Está bien. Veamos que hicieron ahora…

— ¿Ferb?

El británico sacó de su mochila una especie de pantalla, pequeña y que entraba justo en la palma de su mano, pero sin ningún botón visible en ella. Mientras el adolescente hacía todos los procedimientos, Phineas explicaba.

— Tiene instalado un mapa del área. Rastrea cualquier pendiente o altibajos que pueda tener el terreno, analiza si hay muchos animales o no, y calcula el lugar perfecto donde dé la cantidad necesaria de luz solar.

— ¿Y qué hay sobre las carpas? —preguntó curiosa Adyson—.

— ¡Me alegra que preguntes! En verdad estas las construimos hace unos años, en nuestro primer campamento. Sólo tenemos dos, pero-

— Uh, Phineas… No quiero cuestionar tu genio ni nada, pero conmigo y las exploradoras sumamos… Uhm… —paró un momento para contarlas a todas— Siete personas más.

— No te olvides de nosotros dos —Baljeet agitó sus manos en el aire—.

— Es por eso que trajimos nuestro duplicador —respondió Phineas, tranquilamente—.

De sus bolsillos sacó dos pequeños cubos, con un único botón encima de ellos. Apretó los botones, y los tiró al aire. Antes de que pudieran aterrizar, Ferb apuntó con la "pantalla" que tenía en sus manos, y esta emitió una luz verde, como si estuviera escaneando el lugar. Al mismo tiempo, detuvo los pequeños cubos en el aire.

— Y ahora, esto es lo más divertido…

Dicho eso, buscó rápidamente en su mochila por un invento que tenía forma de anillo. Era, simplemente, redondo y sin fondo. Pero al lanzarlo en el aire, más específicamente a donde estaban los cubos, este se agrandó en el momento en que los cubos quedaron a través del artefacto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al tiempo que el aro caía en el suelo, tres cubos más aparecieron donde antes había solo dos.

Ferb trasladó los objetos que estaban atrapados en la luz verde hasta el lugar que indicaba la pantalla. Era unos pasos más lejos de donde estaban. El objeto lo direccionó hacia un claro, bastante despejado de arboles y donde entraba suficiente claridad. Era perfecto.

— ¡Bien Ferb, déjalos caer! —ordenó Phineas—.

Haciendo caso a la orden, desactivo el invento, y la luz que envolvía las comprimidas carpas desapareció. Al hacer contacto con el suelo, todas se acomodaron perfectamente en una ronda, armadas y listas para ser usadas.

— Cada una tiene un capacidad de tres. Supongo que ustedes chicas verán cómo se dividen —dijo hacia las exploradoras—. Oh, Ferb, guardemos esto. No más tecnología a partir de acá.

Sus padres los miraron desconcertados, mientras que los demás corrían a dejar sus cosas y dividir los grupos para cada carpa.

— Oh, oh. ¡Olvidamos la carpa para mamá y papá! Rápido Ferb, saca el-

— No te preocupes, Phin cariño. Tu padre y yo armaremos la carpa a la manera tradicional —dijo Linda mientras le daba un beso en la frente—. Eso fue… Lindo… Pero no quiero más inventos hasta que volvamos, ¿sí?

— Entendido —aceptó el muchacho—.

— ¡Phineas! —una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos—.

Al darse vuelta, se encontró con Isabella. Se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo, algo despeinada, pero le daba un toque encantador. Sus latidos se aceleraron un poco al pensar en eso.

— ¿S-sí? —logró responder—.

— Vamos a tratar de conseguir la insignia 'Cazadora-de-Mariposas'. Tenemos que encontrar por lo menos tres especies distintas, ¿te gustaría venir?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡Genial, vamos! —lo tomó de la mano y se adentraron en el bosque—.

Mientras, los muchachos, quienes iban detrás de ellos, hablaban del tema.

— Es obvio que no pasa de estos cuatro días —comentó Buford—. O por lo menos eso le conviene, si no se me va a acabar la paciencia.

* * *

><p>Okay, okay, los 'inventos' de Phineas y Ferb en esta historia no son tan creativos como los que diseñan Dan y Swampy, lo admito xD.<p>

Por cierto, espero que se haya entendido lo que hicieron. No fue fácil explicarlo en un párrafo .-.

Y... Meh, eso es todo.

Los veo en la próxima, ¡los quiero!

Jime.


	29. ¿Te animás?

Uff, me tomó un **laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo** tiempo volver a la acción.

Estoy estancada, sé qué quiero que pase pero no cómo hacer que llegue a eso ;-;

No es de lo mejor que escribí, pero es algo.

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA. MUCHO. :c

_PnF characters __© Dan Povenmire & Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 29: ¿Te animas?<span>

— ¡Woah! ¡Isabella, Isabella! ¡Creo que encontré una... una...!

Los gritos emocionados de Gretchen hicieron que la líder se dirigiera hacia donde estaba. Allí, en una rama más o menos baja, se encontraba posada pacíficamente una mariposa de alas negras con manchas amarillas.

— Oh, esa, esa es... —sacó su libro de especies de mariposas de su mochila, y comenzó a hojear en él—.

"_Papilionidae"_

Phineas dijo mientras se acercaba a las muchachas.

— Es una mariposa diurna, no me sorprende que la hayas encontrado —comentó, mientras trataba de hacer que se pose en su dedo—.

Isabella se permitió mostrar una sonrisa de enamorada. Si había algo que le gustaba de Phineas, era su inteligencia. Adoraba cuando interrumpía para aclarar algo, por más pequeño que sea.

— ¿Eso cuenta? —preguntó la castaña, pero al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, repitió lo dicho— ¿Isabella, eso cuenta?

— ¡Oh! Uhm, sí, eh... ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

— ¿No estabas prestando atención, cierto? —al ver que ella asintió, dijo con una sonrisa burlona—No me sorprende.

— En fin, —dijo Isabella mientras corregía su garganta— sí, esa cuenta. Te faltan otras cuatro.

— ¿Isa?

— ¿Sí, Phineas?

El muchacho extendió su mano, con una sonrisa, mientras decía...

— Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte un lugar.

— Oh, pero... es que las chicas y yo estamos tratando de hacer algunas cosas, y probablemente necesiten mi ayu-

— Ve, Isa, yo me encargo de lo otro. No te preocupes —dijo Gretchen, guiñándole un ojo—.

— ¿Entonces? —Phineas insistió—.

Isabella no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, curiosa y emocionada. Su simple tono de voz hacía que confiara ciegamente, sin siquiera saber a dónde se dirigían. Solo se dejaba llevar por él.

Atravesaron algunos caminos, se cruzaron con algunos animales pequeños y bastantes insectos. Pero se sentía segura, por alguna extraña razón. No es que los bichos le dieran miedo, en verdad había cuestiones como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que pudieran perderse o llegar a un callejón sin salida. Pero no. De la mano con él, no había nada que la atemorizara.

Levantó la vista, un rayo de sol dando por donde ellos iban. Miró distraída las especies de "moléculas" que flotaban en la cálida luz. Entre el poco espacio que dejaban los arboles, vio pedazos de cielo, por donde pasaron volando algunos que otros pájaros. Volvió la vista a Phineas.

— ¿Phineas, falta mucho? No quiero que nos alejemos mucho del campamento…

— Solo un poco más, estoy seguro de que estaba por acá...

Llegaron a una esquina llena de arbustos y enredaderas, casi impenetrable.

— Uh, no contaba con eso —susurró decepcionado el pelirrojo—.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada con pena. Pero pocos segundos después, su rostro se iluminó, acordándose de que tenía una navaja en su mochila.

— Atrás, Flynn —dijo mientras la sacaba, reluciendo en los rayos del sol—.

En unos simples y escasos movimientos, abrió un agujero, lo suficientemente grande como para los dos.

— Qué suerte que siempre la traigo conmigo —la volvió a guardar, satisfecha—.

Phineas dio un paso hacia al otro lado, como dudoso, como si estuviera asegurándose de algo. Después de un segundo, sonrió y asintió. Luego, volvió a extender su mano, invitándola a ir con él una vez más.

Del otro lado había un arroyo que cortaba el bosque a la mitad, caudaloso pero era posible cruzarlo si se tenía cuidado.

— Okay... me rindo. ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

— ¿Necesitabas por lo menos tres especies, no?

— Uh, sí. ¿Por qué?

Sin contestar, se dirigió cerca de un gran árbol a los pies del arroyo. Era hermoso, con flores blancas y un ancho tronco. Su copa se perdía en lo alto. Phineas tomó una piedra, y midiendo un poco la dirección, la tiró hacia una rama.

Al principio no pasó nada, por lo que Isabella se preguntaba si tenía que esperar por algo o no. Pero pronto, miles de mariposas, de casi todos los colores y diseños, comenzaron a salir de la copa. El lugar se llenó de ellas, revoloteando por todas partes.

Isabella se quedó allí, parada, inmóvil. No podía hacer nada más que observar, sorprendida y maravillada por lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

Phineas se acercó, tímido y con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusta? En uno de los campamentos que tuve de chico acá, con Ferb encontramos este lugar. Descubrimos que las mariposas, por alguna razón, que supongo han de ser por las flores, adoran posarse en las ramas de este viejo árbol. Creo que hay más de tres especies, así que, uhm, supongo que ya te ganaste la insignia.

— Phineas...

Besarlo. Quería besarlo, demasiado. Era tan amable, el hacer eso sólo para que ella obtuviera su insignia…

La muchacha mordió su labio inferior, apretando sus puños. Si lo seguía mirando por 5 segundos más, no iba a poder evitarlo. No quería cometer un error del que pudiera arrepentirse. Pero a estas instancias ya había tirado todas sus cartas, y él se había confesado aquella noche en la fiesta, ¿o no? Sí, así había sido. Pero no, no quería hacerlo aun. ¿Era el momento indicado? Tal vez. Y tal vez no, al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Despertando del trance, contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— C-creo que deberíamos volver. Tal vez tus padres necesiten algo.

— Oh, uh, tienes razón... —bajó la vista—.

— De todos modos, ¡esto ayudó mucho! Estoy segura de que voy a conseguir esa insignia, gracias —sonrió cálidamente—.

— No hay problema, Isa. En fin, ¿vamos?

— Sí.

De alguna forma, Isabella suspiró por dentro. Pero esta vez no fue de frustración. De hecho, estaba agradecida de que había sido capaz de controlar sus impulsos antes de que estos salieran a flote y cometiera algo de lo que se podría arrepentir. Y era la primera vez que pensaba eso.

Por su parte, Phineas tenía un solo objetivo en mente: Concretar la relación que hacía varios meses se venía interrumpiendo. Ya no quería echarse atrás, estaba claro que la situación no se podía estirar más, y tampoco quería dejar que eso pase.

— ¿Mamá? Las chicas dijeron que me estabas buscando. ¿Necesitas algo?

— Oh, sí, Phin, ¿podrías ir a buscar leña? —Linda pidió a su hijo menor—.

— No hay problema, ma.

— ¿Te acompañamos? —ofreció Baljeet—.

— No, está bien chicos, ustedes quédense ayudando por acá.

Luego de recibir un mapa, en caso de perderse, y ser advertido por su madre de no alejarse, el muchacho se adentró en el bosque.

Necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar, organizar sus pensamientos, y terminar de pulir los detalles del plan que había ideado.

Al llegar cerca del arroyo de nuevo, se sentó en un tronco, y sacó de su mochila un anotador y un lápiz.

— A ver...

Haciendo algunos garabatos por aquí y allá, todo lo que logró fue frustrarse, arrancar el papel, hacerlo un bollo y tirarlo.

Su mente estaba bloqueada.

— ¿Por qué no se me puede ocurrir ni una frase? No me solía costar escribir canciones… —murmuró para sí mismo—.

Tomó un suspiro, y se levantó.

— Supongo que la inspiración vendrá después. Aunque tengo menos tiempo que antes…

Guardó de nuevo sus cosas en su mochila, y se concentró en seguir con la tarea que le habían encomendado.

* * *

><p>Espero no atrasarme con los otros caps, estoy tratando de ponerme al día denuevo D:<p>

De todos modos, ¡quedan pocos! Asi que vayan esperando sol más, y el gran final [:

¡Los quiero!

Jime


	30. Y es por vos

¡Oh sí! ¡Un sensual capítulo nuevo, recién salido del horno!

¿Huelen ese olor a _Jime-no-se-atrasó-con-el-cap-y-lo-publicó-antes_? Es mi favorito [:

_PnF characters __ © Dan Povenmire & Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 30: Y es por vos.<span>

La noche ya había caído. Habiendo tenido un día agotador, todos se preparaban para una buena noche de sueño y descanso. Pero los hermanos tenían un plan distinto bajo sus mangas.

Los grupos se instalaron en sus carpas, que se encontraban dispuestas en ronda a la fogata.

Por parte de las chicas, la única despierta era Isabella. Parecía no poder conciliar el sueño, por lo que optó por observar las estrellas desde su lugar, con una pequeña abertura en el cierre de la carpa.

Suspiró.

El cielo, observado desde un espacio abierto, era mil veces más hermoso que el cotidiano. No había luces de ciudad que opacaran su belleza, y las estrellas tenían lugar para brillar con intensidad.

— Es hermoso... —murmuró para sí misma—.

Pero de repente, algo luminoso captó su vista. Sacó la cabeza un poco más afuera, para poder investigar un poco más.

Nada.

— Qué raro. Capaz fueron los chicos.

Y de nuevo, una cegadora luz fue apuntada a su rostro.

— ¿Pero qué...?

Todo fue claro cuando divisó la sombra de un cierto cabeza-de-triángulo en la carpa opuesta a la suya. Al parecer Phineas estaba jugando con su linterna.

Sonrió.

La luz seguía siendo apuntada hacia ella. Pronto, entendió que el joven quería decirle algo, ya que esta comenzó a titilar en una especie de código Morse.

Con cuidado, revolvió en su bolso, buscando por su linterna. Cuando por fin la encontró, repitió la acción de Phineas, apuntando la luz hacia la carpa de los chicos.

Recibió respuesta inmediata.

Observó como la luz trazaba un camino desde su carpa hasta el bosque. ¿Qué podía significar?

— Espera un segundo...

Recordó aquella vez en que le enseñó a usar la linterna como una forma de comunicarse. Era el logro de una insignia de exploradora.

— ¡Claro! Quiere que nos juntemos allá —exclamó—.

— Ugh, Isa, ¿podrías no hacer tanto ruido? —se quejó Gretchen, quien estaba durmiendo a su lado—.

— Lo siento, Gret. Parece que los chicos quieren hablar con nosotras...

— ¿Qué? —se colocó sus lentes, y miró la hora en su reloj— ¿A las una de la mañana? —rezongó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo dentro de su bolsa para dormir—.

— Está bien, yo voy.

Haciendo caso omiso del consejo de su amiga, se puso sus pantuflas, se peinó un poco, y salió.

La luz dejó de omitirse.

Con cuidado y silenciosos pasos, se dirigió hacia un costado del campamento, cerca del bosque.

Luego de unos minutos, una mano se posó en su hombro desde atrás.

— ¡Ah...!

Su grito fue ahogado por un par de manos que taparon sus labios.

— Shhh, tranquila, soy yo —dijo Phineas, murmurando con un tono sereno y una sonrisa—.

— Oh —suspiró con alivio— ¡Me asustaste!

— Lo siento, es que no quiero que despiertes a mis padres. ¡Escucha, Ferb y yo tenemos una idea! Hay un juego en específico que se suele jugar en los campamentos... Y estábamos pensando en aprovechar la noche.

— ¿A l-la noche? No lo sé, Phineas, puede ser peligroso. ¿De qué se trata?

— ¡Luces y Sonidos!

— Ohh... Uhm, lo conozco pero... ¿No sería mejor jugarlo bajo la vista de un mayor? El bosque es grande y...

— ¡Por favor, será divertido! Tenemos walkie-talkies para cada uno, y diseñamos un mapa con pistas para seguir. Estuvimos planeándolo desde que nos dijeron que íbamos a ir de campamento.

— Hmmm... Y, ¿se lo comentaste a los chicos?

— Ferb está en eso.

— Okay, pero prométeme que no nos vamos a separar mucho de la zona.

Phineas tomó sus manos.

— Prometido.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Agradeció que era plena noche, así el color en sus mejillas pasaba desapercibido.

— Uh —una pequeña risa escapó de su boca—, entonces, iré a buscar a las chicas.

El pelirrojo asintió.

La siguió con la vista mientras ella se alejaba hacia su carpa.

— ¿Se supone que deba ser linda incluso con pijama? —susurró, embobado—.

Después de organizarse, separarse en grupos, y repartir los objetos que cada uno necesitaba, se pusieron en marcha a explicar bien el juego.

— Bien, chicos, ahora procederemos a explicarles las reglas básicas. Cada grupo tiene una lista de 5 sonidos y/o luces. Estos están esparcidos por toda el área que les designamos en el mapa. Si los encuentran, valen 2 puntos cada uno. El que encuentre mayor cantidad, ¡gana!

— Espera un momento, genio, tu y Ferb ya conocen el recorrido, ¡ustedes mismos lo hicieron! —interrumpió Buford—.

— Les pedimos educadamente a los guardabosques que lo hicieran por nosotros —respondió seriamente Ferb—.

— Después de darles una, uh, 'propina', por supuesto —dijo Phineas mientras guiñaba un ojo— En fin, los grupos serán de a dos, pero habrá uno que tendrá que ser de a tres.

— Nos tomamos la molestia de armarlos nosotros. Serán: Yo y Gretchen; Buford y Milly, Baljeet y Ginger; Holly, Katy y Adyson; y finalmente-

— Yo e Isabella —finalizó el pelirrojo—.

— Me huele a que no fue coincidencia —susurró Adyson, burlona—.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada molesta, pero en su interior sabía que tenía razón.

— ¿Les parece si empezamos? —preguntó Phineas —.

— Esperen, tengo algo que decir primero —agregó Gretchen—.

— Uh, ¿sí?

— ¡El último lava los platos!

Y así, tomando de la mano de su compañero, Ferb, se adentraron en el bosque. Todos hicieron lo mismo, con la emoción y ganas de ganar sobre sus espaldas.

— Bueno, ¿vamos? —Phineas ofreció una mano a Isabella—.

Con una sonrisa, ella la aceptó.

— Aplastémoslos.

Cada grupo realizó el recorrido necesario, aunque la oscuridad dificultaba reconocer el camino indicado.

— ¿G-ginger? ¿Segura que es p-por acá?

— ¡No seas miedoso, Jeet! Además, eso es lo que dice, _'camine hacia la derecha luego de haber pasado el pino torcido_'.

— ¡Pero ya pasamos cinco pinos torcidos!

— Oh, bueno, tal vez-

El aullido de un lobo interrumpió sus palabras.

— ¿¡Qué fue eso!? —exclamó el chico mientras abrazaba a su compañera—.

Ginger sonrió.

— Aww, ¿el pequeño tiene miedo?

— ¿Q-qué? —se separó de ella, algo avergonzado— ¿Miedo, yo? Já, sí claro.

— Un minuto... ¡Está en la lista! Te dije que este era el camino correcto.

Comenzó a correr hacia el sonido.

— ¡G-ginger! ¡No me dejes solo!

Por otro lado, Gretchen y Ferb iban a la delantera con un sonido y una luz tachados de su lista.

— Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no? —comentó la muchacha—.

— Así es.

— Sabes, con todo este asunto de Phineas e Isabella, se me había olvidado lo divertido que era pasar tiempo cont-

— ¡Cuidado!

Antes de que ella llegara a tropezar con la raíz de un árbol y caer de rostro hacia la tierra, el joven británico la atrapó, sosteniéndola de la cintura.

— Uhm...

Gretchen intentó formar palabras, pero la inesperada acción la había dejado casi sin aliento.

— De nada —dijo Ferb serenamente, mientras la devolvía a su posición inicial—.

Por un segundo, allí, en el oscuro bosque, mientras observaba como el joven mantenía la postura a pesar de la cercanía que sus rostros habían presenciado, un sentimiento resurgió en su pecho. Ese viejo enamoramiento que había tenido. Ahora recordaba por qué le gustaba tanto.

— ¿Ferb...?

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias —dijo mientras rápidamente lo premiaba con un beso en la mejilla— A-ahora, eh, v-volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo.

Titubeó nerviosa, y retomó la caminata, dejando atrás a un Ferb un tanto perdido. Y, aunque detestaba admitirlo, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Entre otros senderos distintos, Katy, Holly y Adyson charlaban tranquilas de las situaciones del momento.

— Oí lo que Phineas tiene planeado —dijo Katy—.

— Era de esperarse, pero por otro lado estoy feliz de que Izzie finalmente obtenga lo que se merece —agregó Adyson—.

— ¡Hacen tan linda pareja! —comentó Holly con una mirada soñadora—.

— Me pregunto si ya tienen una canción preparada para el show de la última noche.

— ¿De qué hablas, Ady?

— ¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Las canciones que vamos a cantar antes de irnos, Holly!

— Ohhhh cierto. Hmm, supongo que Phineas escribió una especial.

— ¡Chicas, luz azul! —exclamó Katy— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Entre risas y gritos emocionados, trotaron apuradas hacia el origen de la luz.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Milly—.

— Meh, seguro que fue algún murciélago o algo así —dijo Buford, concentrado en el mapa—.

— ¿Murciélago? —repitió preocupada—.

— Je, no te preocupes nena, yo te protejo —se agrandó, mientras ubicaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica—.

Contrario a la reacción que se esperaba, esta aplicó una llave, y manteniéndolo boca abajo contra el piso, soltó una dulce carcajada.

— ¿Protegerme? No por nada me gané la insignia de llaves.

— N-no sabía que, ugh, fueras tan f-fuerte —logró decir con dificultad— Pensé que eras ese tipo de niñas que se asustan de una ardilla.

— ¡No me hagas reír! Escúchame, solo lo diré una vez, no soy de esas 'damiselas en apuros' que vez en las películas. No necesito de un bravucón, o un héroe fortachón.

Lo soltó, causando que Buford dejara salir un quejido.

— ¿Continuamos? —le extendió una mano con una cálida sonrisa—.

— Ajá —aceptó, incapaz de agregar otra cosa—.

Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo, y todo lo que pudo pronunciar fue...

— Wow, qué mujer.

Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, Phineas e Isabella caminaban en silencio a través del inmenso lugar. Luego de un rato, llegaron a un claro, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba el espacio de una manera harmoniosa.

Isabella se detuvo a contemplar las estrellas.

— Qué hermoso...

— Sí... Así es... —agregó, mientras la contemplaba, pero no a la estrellas, sino a ella—.

Isabella notó que la estaba mirando.

— Uh... ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó algo avergonzada—.

— N-no, yo...

Paró sus palabras en seco.

— De hecho... Sí, sí pasa algo.

La muchacha se sorprendió.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y... ¿qué es? —preguntó con un poco de miedo—.

— Este juego fue para pasar un buen rato, por supuesto, pero también lo tomé como una oportunidad para poder hablar a solas sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpiera.

Lo dicho causó que se comenzara a sentir un poco inquieta por dentro.

— Oh. Supongo que... Supongo que sí necesitamos hablar, ¿eh? —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa—.

Phineas suspiró.

— Hay algo que necesito decirte. Puede que ya te lo haya dado a entender pero...

Hizo una pausa.

— Pero esta vez quiero dejar las cosas en claro.

Isabella no podía hacer más que observarlo y escuchar con atención. Sus latidos hacían que le costara formar frases coherentes en su mente. Lo único en lo que lograba pensar era en lo que sea que él quería decirle.

— Probablemente quieras gritarme o algo así —dijo, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa—. Sé que tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de... de lo que sentía. De lo que siento.

Parecía que la suerte por fin estaba de su lado. Ningún ruido, ningún animal ni una persona que los pudiera interrumpir en ese momento. La noche estaba pacífica y despejada, ideal para...

— Me gustas.

...Para una confesión.

Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron con estupefacción.

¿De verdad Phineas Flynn acababa de decir eso? ¿Estaba soñando, o su mejor amigo de la infancia, quien le gusta desde los 10 años, se estaba confesando? De alguna manera, le costaba creerlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantos problemas, parecía imposible que este día llegaría. Sin embargo, allí estaba, frente a ella, declarando sus sentimientos.

— Phineas, yo... no sé qué decir, esto, uh...

— Isabella...

La tomó de las manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— ¿S-sí? —apenas logró responder—.

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca del joven la dejaron sin aliento. Parecía una mentira. Tenía que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba en 'Phineaslandia' como numerosas veces.

Pero no. Esta vez era cierto. Esta vez no lo imaginaba. En verdad lo había dicho.

Phineas Flynn por fin se había percatado de lo que realmente pensaba acerca de ella. Ya no era el mismo pequeño inventor de hace 5 años, el cual no se daría cuenta de ninguna insinuación que Isabella hiciera.

No, había cambiado. Y ahora estaba tomando todo el coraje que tenía, para decirle, finalmente...

— ¿Serías mi novia?

* * *

><p>¡Me encantó cómo quedó este cap! Disfruté muchísimo escribirlo. Jugué mucho con las personalidades de los personajes y sus relaciones. Como verán, un viejo romance que había puesto en los primeeeeros caps volvió xD<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado.

¡Los quiero!

Jime


	31. Casi un sueño

_Pnf characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh _

Canción usada: (agregar el www y el youtube y eso) /watch?v=6QZ07EDIw-k  
><span>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 31: Casi un sueño.<span>

— ¿¡Que te dijo qué!?

Los gritos emocionados de las chicas inundaron su carpa, e incluso tal vez haya llegado hasta las vecinas.

— Shhh, chicas, es temprano, los padres de los chicos están durmiendo —trató de calmarlas Isabella, pero aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Y-y qué le respondiste? —preguntó emocionada Molly.

— Que lo iba a pensar.

— ¿QUÉ? —exclamaron todas al unísono.

La muchacha dejó salir una carcajada.

— ¡Es broma! Le dije que sí, obviamente. ¿Tanto tiempo esperando a que este momento llegara para decirle que no? Pf, estarían en su derecho de pegarme.

— ¡Ay, me alegro tanto por vos amiga! —dijo Gretchen, abrazándola.

— Así que, Isa, ¿qué se siente que Phin por fin te haya pedido para ser su novia? —interrumpió Adyson con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Isabella se reacomodó un poco, y encogió los hombros.

— Si te soy sincera... Es... raro. Es la primera vez que tengo novio, y siendo él, que lo conozco desde tan chica... Después de tantos años siendo su mejor amiga, yo... No estoy segura.

— ¡No me vayas a decir que no estás feliz! —dijo Katy, casi horrorizada.

— ¡No, no! No es que no me sienta feliz por esto. Simplemente es extraño. No estoy acostumbrada, supongo.

— Aparte, —agregó Holly— también hay que ver cómo será Flynn en el papel de novio...

— Hmm, sí... —Isabella contestó, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos— Pero bueno, ¡por ahora vamos a dormir! Son cerca de las 4 a.m. chicas, y mañana nos espera el último día.

Luego de un quejido de parte de todas, apagaron sus linternas, se acomodaron en sus bolsas, y se entregaron al sueño.

El radiante día comenzó, y a primera hora de la mañana, todos ya estaban despiertos. Por supuesto que, los chicos, fueron levantados a la fuerza. Lawrence tenía la idea de hacer una última excursión por el bosque antes de marchar de nuevo hacia sus casas.

— Ughhh, ¡estoy muerto! —se quejó Baljeet.

— Ya cállate, mientras más rápido sea esto y menos te escuche, mejor para mí —comentó Buford con un bostezo de entremedio.

— Perdonen chicos, no tenía idea de que papá iba a querer hacer esto. Creo que fallamos en organizar ese juego, Ferb.

Ferb tan solo asintió, mientras sus párpados caían sobre sus ojos e intentaba mantenerse despierto y de pie.

Phineas decidió buscar señales de su... _novia._

El solo hecho de llamarla así le daba sentimientos raros en el estómago. Era inusual, diferente, algo muy fuera de lo común dentro de su vida. Una relación con Isabella... pero como más que amigos... definitivamente no estaba dentro de su agenda.

De repente, logró divisar que Isabella y las chicas venían caminando hacia ellos. Arrastraban los pies, y algunas hasta caminaban dormidas. Sonrió con el pensamiento de que probablemente se habían acostado tan tarde como ellos.

— B-buenos días, Izzie.

— Buenos días, Phineas.

Las incomodad del ambiente se hizo sentir en el aire. Y, si prestabas mucha atención, podías llegar a ver un ligero rubor en ambos. Era obvio que la situación era nueva para los dos.

Sin embargo, las scouts y los chicos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y aliviadas. Por fin el tema 'Phineas-Isabella' o '_Phinbella'_, como lo habían inventado, había cerrado. El drama, las peleas, el continuo histeriqueo de parte de los dos por fin cesaría. Solo quedaba ver cómo se desarrollaría la situación, y la relación del grupo ahora que los dos compartían algo distinto, pero tenían la esperanza de que se mantuviera igual que antes.

— Muy bien, chicos. ¿Vamos yendo? —se preparó Lawrence, tomando su mochila y su cantimplora.

Recorrieron senderos, subidas, ríos. Observaron pájaros, algún que otro musgo, y diversas plantas. Lawrence guiaba con una explicación del lugar, ya que tenía experiencia allí. Phineas y Ferb también colaboraban con algunos comentarios.

Pero, por más que estuviera prestando atención y participando, la mente del joven no paraba de ir una y otra vez alrededor del mismo tema... o, de la misma persona: Isabella.

"_Phineas, tranquilízate. Esto es nuevo, sí, ¡pero ya la conoces! No es como si fuera alguien completamente extraño... es... es... ¡Es Izzie!_

_Aunque... Eso es lo que lo hace aún más difícil de asimilar. Digo, ¿quién hubiera pensado que terminaría estando con ella? Y todos esos años que ella estuvo esperando... realmente quisiera compensarla por eso... pero, ¿cómo?_

_Y ya que estamos en eso, ¿qué se hace cuando se está de... novio?_

_¿La abrazas? ¿La agarras de la mano? ¿La... b-besas? Tendría que mirar algunas películas románticas, anotar los puntos en común, acciones que se repitan, y compararlas. Ver si hay alguna variante y..._

_No... Espera un segundo. 'No uses tanto la cabeza'. Eso me diría Candace en este momento. Y Ferb. Y los chicos. Y... todos. _

_¡Pero es que es imposible! ¿De qué otra manera sabría qué hacer? Quiero ser un buen novio. No quiero decepcionarla. _

_Vamos, Flynn. Piensa. Piensa, piensa, piensa._

_O tal vez... _

_Tal vez tendría que hacer lo que sienta. Lo que quiera. O lo que me da ganas de hacer cada vez que la veo. ¿Pero qué me da ganas de hacer?_

_Bueno... No sé... Muchas cosas, de hecho._

_Es... es tan linda. Y está... conmigo. _

_Creo que soy afortunado."_

Por puro impulso, extendió su mano y tomó la de Isabella, que se encontraba caminando a su lado.

Ambos giraron para mirarse.

— ¡P-perdón! —susurró, retirándola.

Isabella rió.

— Phineas... no es por nada pero... creo que no hay problema si haces eso ahora. Digo, ya que somos...

Hizo una pausa.

— Sí, sí, entiendo. Es que no me acostum-

— Me pasa lo mismo —dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. Pero creo que podemos ir de a poco, ¿no?

Phineas le devolvió la sonrisa, y volvió a tomar su mano.

— Creo que sí.

Linda los observó por unos segundos, cruzando miradas con su hijo. Se omitió comentarios y simplemente decidió asentir con aprobación. No era algo que la sorprendiera, ya se esperaba que esto algún día pasaría, y estaba feliz por Phineas.

Estando cerca de las 17:00 pm, volvieron al campamento y comenzaron a prepararse para la última actividad antes de despedirse: El show musical.

Por supuesto que en cualquier cosa que hicieran los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher no podía faltar canciones, y esta no era la excepción.

— ¿Los instrumentos están listos, Ferb?

El joven británico alzó un pulgar en alto.

— Perfecto.

— Pero Phineas, ¡aun no decidimos la canción!

— Oh, tranquilo Baljeet, yo sé cuál vamos a hacer.

— Uh, ¿sí te das cuenta de que necesitamos las notas y partituras, verdad genio? —comentó Buford.

— Ajá, y acá las tengo —respondió mientras sacaba unas cuantas hojas de su mochila.

— ¿Qué canción es? No la conozco —preguntó Baljeet.

— Es que la compuse yo mismo.

— A juzgar por la letra, diría que alguien se puso en modo Romeo por cierta Julieta —Buford lo codeó, con una sonrisa burlona.

— Phineas, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

— ¿Sí, Jeet?

— Ya la... tu sabes... ya se... uh...

Phineas lo miró confundido.

— ¡S-si ya se...!

— Creo que el nerd intenta preguntar si ya la besaste —interrumpió el bravucón.

El pelirrojo se sintió un poco nervioso por la pregunta.

— Bueno, uhm, yo...

Los ojos expectantes, esperando por una respuesta, solo lo ponían más ansioso.

— Nosotros, digo, yo, bueno en realidad, uh, todavía-

— Phineas está esperando el momento indicado —contestó Ferb.

— ¡Esas son puras tonterías! Un verdadero hombre iría ahora mismo y la haría.

— Oh, vamos Buford, recién ayer empezamos la relación...

— Hay que darle su tiempo. No como tú hiciste con Shannon... —dijo el chico moreno con un tono pícaro.

Las mejillas del joven Van Stomm se encendieron. Rápidamente trató de ocultarlo con una respuesta ruda.

— E-eso fue diferente. ¡Y no estamos hablando de mí ahora!

— Como digas... —dijo Baljeet entre risas.

— Bueno, bueno, menos charla y más ensayo —dijo Phineas para evitar volver al tema.

La noche había caído, y el escenario estaba preparado y listo para ser usado. Hicieron una fogata en medio, y colocaron troncos alrededor.

Isabella se había ofrecido para ser primera, así que ella y las chicas subieron apenas empezó el show.

— Probando, probando... —comprobó que el micrófono funcionara y luego se aclaró la garganta— Bien, uh, voy a cantar un tema de Avril Lavigne, llamado Hot.

La música comenzó y la chica comenzó a cantar. Su voz resonó entre la inmensidad del bosque.

Phineas no dejaba de mirarla mientras pensaba que su cantar era dulce y hermoso, _como ella._

En medio del momento, se dio cuenta de por qué le gustaba: Aparte de ser linda, era tan honesta, tan inteligente, valiente, dulce y decidida. Seguía preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que muy dentro suyo deseaba estar con ella. Al menos todos esos años le había servido para que finalmente reaccionara justo a tiempo, antes de perderla para siempre.

Cuando volvió a 'despertar' de sus pensamientos, la canción había terminado y era su turno de subir a cantar.

— ¡Vamos Phin, es su turno! —los animó Linda.

Tomó su guitarra, hizo una señal a los chicos y se dirigió al escenario. Al cruzarse con Isabella cuando esta se encontraba bajando, la joven lo miró y le guiñó un ojo.

— Suerte —susurró, para luego darle un corto pero dulce beso en la mejilla.

Phineas no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, acomodó un poco el micrófono y habló con la poca sensatez que le quedaba.

— Esta canción la compuse hace poco. Es para alguien.

Y dicho eso, la melodía comenzó...

_Qué nudo debo desatar  
>para soltarte,<br>qué nudo puedo atar  
>para enredarte.<br>Cuál es el hilo que nos une,  
>Cuál es mi suerte para amarte<em>

_Qué más hará falta sentir  
>para tenerte,<br>qué debo decidir  
>para no verte.<br>Cuál es tu abrazo el que me espera  
>y cuál me aleja de tu mente <em>

_Casi un sueño,  
>casi un ángel,<br>casi cielo,  
>casi infierno.<br>Siento ganas,  
>tengo miedo,<br>tengo frio,  
>y tengo fuego.<br>__Y es por vos_

El rayo de luz de luna pegaba directo en ella, que se encontraba sentada (¿casualidad?) justo en frente de él. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad mientras lo miraba con atención, escuchando la letra que sabía que era para ella.

Phineas evitaba mirarla, sabía que se desconcentraría si lo hacía... O eso pensaba. Sus ojos se encontraron, y lejos de ponerlo nervioso, lo incentivó a cantar con más pasión.

_Qué día llegará mi amor  
>para encontrarte,<br>qué luna hoy saldrá  
>para guiarme.<br>Cuál es el tiempo,  
>nunca llega,<br>tal vez me pierda al mirarte._

Qué más hará falta sentir  
>para tenerte,<br>Qué debo decidir  
>para no verte.<br>Cuál es tu abrazo el que me espera  
>y cuál me aleja de tu mente.<p>

¿Acaso era muy pronto para decir que la quería con locura? Probablemente. Pero el sentimiento se había construido poco a poco con el pasar de los años, amontonándose ahí, dentro suyo, esperando para salir. Y hoy era el día en que finalmente se percataba de aquel cariño por ella.

_Cas__i un sueño,  
>casi un ángel,<br>casi cielo,  
>casi infierno.<br>Siento ganas,  
>tengo miedo,<br>tengo frio,  
>y tengo fuego...<br>_

Quería demostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Quería decirle cuánto la quería, y cuánto se arrepentía de haberse dado cuenta recién ahora. Quería...

_...Y es por vos._

¿Qué quería exactamente?

Después de los estribillos finales, y sin haber dejado de mirarla ni un segundo, la canción finalizó.

Los aplausos llegaban a sus oídos, pero no prestaba atención. Tenía toda una revolución en el pecho, y todo era causado por una simple joven que le había robado el corazón de a poco y, se podría decir, sin querer.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que se divirtieron con karaoke, riéndose de los desafinaciones de Lawrence, y recordando viejos tiempos con 'Lindana'. Al terminar, desarmaron todo, y se propusieron ir a dormir. Les esperaba un viaje temprano mañana, por lo que les convenía descansar.

En la carpa de los chicos, el único que no lograba conciliar el sueño era Phineas. Miraba las estrellas a través de una abertura en el cierre de la carpa, y pensaba. Pensaba en qué era eso que estaba golpeando su pecho, luchando por escapar. Ese algo que quería, no, necesitaba haber pero que no sabía _qué era._

De repente, notó que alguien pasó por en frente de la carpa. Era Isabella, quien al parecer se dirigía al baño. Se calzó sus pantuflas, una campera, y salió corriendo tras ella.

— ¡Isa! —gritó susurrando.

Isabella se dio vuelta de un salto, exaltada por la aparición de Flynn.

— ¡Phineas, me asustaste!

— Vení conmigo —exclamó decidido, tomándola de la mano.

— ¿Q-qué? —alcanzó a pronunciar antes de comenzar a ser arrastrada a través de un sendero.

La noche bañaba el bosque entero, y la luna alumbraba ligeramente el camino. Algún que otro búho podía ser escuchado, pero todo lo que oían eran sus propias respiraciones y el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el pasto.

— Phineas, ¿a dónde me llevas? ¡Son las 3 de la mañana!

Contestó con silencio.

— ¿Phineas?

No obtenía respuesta.

— ¡Phineas Flynn, o me respondés, o voy a...!

Sus palabras fueron detenidas al mismo tiempo que sus pasos. Phineas la miró y sonrió cálidamente.

— Solo quería traerte a este lugar.

El bosque terminaba allí, y a sus pies se extendía una especie de valle, con algunos pinos, donde la luna y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. La paz reinaba, y solo se podían escuchar el sonido de los grillos, que en conjunto formaban una armoniosa melodía.

Isabella quedó muda ante la belleza.

— Es... Es hermoso, Phin.

Luego de unos segundos recapacitó, y cabizbaja intentó disculparse.

— Perdón por haberte gritad...

Pero Phineas la detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, tomándola de ambas manos y colocándose frente a ella. La acción la tomó por sorpresa, y se sonrojó un poco.

— Isabella, necesito hablar con vos.

Ella lo miró en confusión.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Sí, pasa algo. Pasan muchas cosas. Cosas que no entiendo...

Hizo una pausa, miró al cielo y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

— Isabella... Hace un par de años no entendía de amor. No encontraba sentido, ni razón por la cual todas esas parejas se volvieran tan... tan estúpidas —dijo, dejando salir una pequeña risa—. Me parecía absurdo, ¿cómo alguien podía afectar tu razonamiento tan fácil? Pero creo que no debí haber juzgado el sentimiento sin haber pasado por él primero. Sos... Sos la primera que causa esto en mí. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, y tal vez por eso me cueste o sea tan lento para algunas cosas. No había estado enamorado antes. No conocía el amor de esta forma. Llevamos sólo unos días, lo sé, pero... Creo que llevo sintiendo esto hace un buen tiempo, y eso hace que reaccione tan... tan...

— ¿Bruscamente?

— Sí, algo así... —sonrió—. Esto me tuvo pensando toda la noche ayer, y hoy también. No podía dormir y no sabía por qué. Pero creo que ahora... Creo que ahora me di cuenta de lo que quiero hacer, Isa. Y quise traerte acá para decírtelo...

Isabella lo miró, tratando de comprender la situación y la mirada en este Phineas que parecía otro. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera, ni tampoco había sido tratada así por él. Pero sin embargo, era algo que le encantaba.

— ¿Para decirme qué?

— Bueno, no sé si sería algo que deba 'decirte'. Más bien, es algo que... es algo que quiero hacer desde que empecé a verte de esta forma...

Sin dejarle lugar a preguntar otra vez, Phineas la tomó de la nuca, y suavemente la impulsó hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un suave y cálido _beso._

Isabella, sorprendida y congelada ante este repentino movimiento, al principio no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero luego, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, dejó lentamente llevarse por ello.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, compartiendo aquel especial momento. Y en aquellos segundos, nada más importó. Todo a su alrededor desapareció. Sintieron como si estuvieran flotando, lejos de ese lugar, lejos de cualquier sonido, lejos de la realidad.

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con un poco de vergüenza.

— Así que esto era lo que querías hacer... —susurró.

Phineas simplemente asintió, tomándola por la cintura.

Ella rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, y apoyando su frente contra la de él, dijo:

— Esperé esto por mucho tiempo, Phineas Flynn.

Phineas dejó salir una pequeña risa, y mientras el viento despeinaba un poco sus cabellos y la noche que los rodeaba se decoraba con nuevas estrellas en el cielo, respondió con voz suave:

— Lo sé, por eso espero poder compensártelo.

Isabella sonrió.

— Ya lo hiciste.

* * *

><p>Bueno, son las 3 am y se me dio por terminar POR FIN esta historia. (no revisé ortografía y eso, si hay un error sepan perdonar).<p>

Me costó volver a ella, no sé por qué, pero al final me encantó cómo me quedó este cap, y estoy satisfecha con cómo terminó.

Fue un lindo recorrido y espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por haber estado! Tanto para los que se pegaron desde el principio, como para los más nuevos. 

¡Los quiero!

Jime.


	32. ¡Los invito a leer mi nueva historia!

¡Hola!

Como verán, ya di por finalizada la historia de Phinbella y estoy lista para avanzar con mis proyectos.

Entonces quería invitarlos a leer mi nueva historia, una con personajes propios.

Si conocen Fictionpress, búsquenme ahí, tengo el mismo nombre de usuario.

Así que nada, ¡me encantaría que me acompañaran en este nuevo proyecto!

También estoy en DevianArt, por si quieren pasarse a dar una vuelta. Mi nombre de usuario es **Jime17** (tan original...)

¡Los quiero!

Jime.


End file.
